Over the Ocean
by SamanthaBlackinGryffindor
Summary: When Jeff went to pick up the Portuguese exchange student with the weird name by the airport he never expected to connect with him this well. Collaboration story with: Theonewiththelongbrownhair
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! **

**So, this story is a collaboration story between me (SamanthaBlackinGryffindor) and Inês (Theonewiththelongbrownhair).**

**We hope you'll like this story! :)**

**(Neither of us owns Glee)**

* * *

Jeff didn't know why he still goes with Thad's ideas.

It's going to be fun he said. You're going to meet people from other countries he said. It had been an exciting idea, applying to Dalton's welcome committee to exchange students, but now that he was assigned to someone he wasn't that sure.

What did he know about the boy?

He was from a place called Portugal – Jeff was awful at geography, he couldn't even point Ohio in a map- and he didn't even have a normal Portuguese name. Who the hell is called Nicholas Duval from a Latin country?

Though, he still had to pick the boy up at the airport in an hour. He sighed as he grabbed his keys from his night stand, leaving his dorm behind. He had cleaned it up a bit, now that he was going to have a dorm mate, but it was still a bit messy.

Nick wasn't nervous, at least he wasn't when he had said goodbye to his parents and had passed through the gates to the plane.

He had slept the whole journey, but now the plane was landing and Nick couldn't help but wonder if people would like him, if he was going to fit in. From the States to Portugal was a long ride so if he didn't fit in he would have to wait anyway, and that was starting to make him nervous.

He got out of the plane with everyone else. It was going to be fine, he tried to assure himself. But what if people bullied him because he was bisexual? Nick shook his head, he didn't have to tell them. Nick waited for his bags patiently wondering how his new roommate would be.

Okay, maybe Jeff was like half an hour late.

He hoped the plain delayed a bit or he would have to kill Trent for not knowing how to park his goddamn car!

He locked his car and ran to the arrivals.

People gave him odd looks as he ran on the parking lot. Of course why was the preppy school boy in an airport, in his uniform?

He went to the screens that showed the times of the flights and found that the plane had landed 20 minutes ago.

Okay, with the time they took to catch their bags Jeff hadn't missed the boy. He went slowly to the railings and leaned on them, trying to discover the boy as he came from the sliding door, not having anything to identify himself.

The bags took long to arrive and when they did Nick search for his quickly, whoever had come to pick him up should be waiting for him for a while now, and he didn't want to make him wait more, it would be rude.

As he had his bag Nick made his way to the arrivals port. But something popped in his mind, how would he know who was the person from the school who had come to pick him up? No one had sent a picture or a description! As Nick passed the sliding door he found that he didn't have to worry about the last part at all. The boy who had come to pick him up had the school's uniform on so he was easy to spot. He was blond and very good looking though he seemed slightly annoyed with something. Nick walked towards him biting his lip nervously. Was he mad because Nick had took too long?

What if the boy doesn't even know how to speak English? Jeff sighed as he started to think, playing with his tie.

He would have to use his awful Spanish to communicate and he knew he would probably say something to offend the boy.

He looked down at his watch. It was time for the boy to arrive! Jeff had been late, but he had been there for half twenty minutes already.

Also, he wished he had done a bit of research on the boy's country so he didn't seem ignorant.

As Nick approached the blond he coughed awkwardly "Um... Hi! You are from Dalton Academy, right?" He asked the blond with a small shy smile on his face.

Jeff jumped when he was addressed to. He looked up and straightened up "Uhm, si!" Okay Jeff he spoke English you don't need to make an ass out Of yourself! "Uhm, sorry! Yeah I am, I'm Jeffrey Sterling but you can call me Jeff" He smiled his usual dashing smile.

He looked at the boy and was actually impressed. He was a bit shorter than him, but was broader. He had tanned skin and shaggy brown hair, like he just got out of the beach. He had warm eyes that showed a bit of apprehension and strong features.

Nick raised an eyebrow as the other spoke in Spanish. Did Dalton receive the wrong information and thought Nick was Spanish? "Hi, I am Nicholas Duval, I am the exchange student from _Portugal_." He said not putting too much emphasis on the name of his country. Seeing him closer Jeff was actually very beautiful, he had brown welcoming eyes, a cute nose with some freckles and his pink lips were curled in a contagious smile.

Jeff was confused why he said Portugal the way he did. Maybe it's because of the accent "Nice to meet you Nicholas" Jeff extended his hand at him, over the railings.

"Please, call me Nick." Nick said reaching for Jeff's hand and shaking it lightly "Shall we go? To Dalton, I mean?"

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Jeff motioned him to go down the ramp and Jeff waited for him at the end "Want help?" he pointed at the bags, that looked heavy. Well he was going to stay there for almost a year, of course he would bring a lot of stuff.

"Nah, it's okay." Nick waved it away "They are not that heavy."

Jeff shrugged and ignored him, grabbing the biggest of the 4 bags "Ohio hospitality, or Dalton manners, as you wish" Jeff smiled "So, let's go? Classes start tomorrow and I still have to show you around," Jeff motioned to the general direction of the parking lot

Nick rolled his eyes as Jeff took one of the bags out of his hands. Apparently his worries had been in vain, Jeff looked like a very nice guy "Yes, sure." Nick said before started walking towards the direction Jeff had pointed still he let himself stay a little behind so Jeff could lead the way.

Okay maybe Jeff should have grabbed a smaller bag. He had to drag this one with the wheels because it was too heavy. Thankfully his big car was right there and he didn't had to walk much "This is my car" He said as he unlocked it and opened the trunk, grabbing his first bag and putting it inside.

Nick actually seemed nice. At least he wasn't annoying or anything, so he was looking forward to share a room with him and learn more about him and from where he came from. Maybe Thad was right, maybe he would have fun.

Nick started loading the truck of the jeep with his bags "Nice car." He said giving a look to the car.

Jeff helped putting the bags in the trunk and smiled as he closed the door "Thanks, sweet sixteen birthday present," He shrugged and walked to the driver's seat.

Nick nodded lightly, of course, for the Americans the sixteenth birthday was his eighteenth "Very nice present." Nick smiled and walked to the passenger seat and stepped inside the car.

Jeff sat down and putted on his seat belt "So, Nick, what brings you here?" he started the car "I mean, coming from, sorry my ignorance, a place I only heard of yesterday, to good 'ol States?" He got out of the parking lot and looked at Nick with a smile.

Nick on put his seat belt and shrugged. "I want to come here for college so I figured it would be nice to finish my high school here." Nick look through the window. The reality finally hitting him, he was in America, not Europe anymore. Everything was different here.

"Cool, cool. Oh," he made a funny face "What's up with your name? Nick sounds English not Portuguese..."

"My dad is American." Nick explained. "My mum is Portuguese. And 'si' is Spanish." He chuckled.

Jeff raised a brow "You don't speak S-" he sighed "Of course you don't, sorry!" he smiled apologetically "You must think I'm one of** those** Americans."

"First, I kind of speak Spanish, so yes. I chose it over French. And second the fact that you didn't appear with a big beer belly and eating doughnuts broke the image of _those_ Americans." Nick joked.

"That's because you never saw me at a party" he smirked "Well, more like beer in hand, I'm really proud of my abs" he smiled. "At least I tried...Spanish really isn't my strength" he shrugged.

Nick laughed. "Nice to know... So are all the people in Dalton aware that Portugal and Spain are different countries or it was really just you?" Nick joked and turned to Jeff grinning.

"Probably just me." Jeff sighed dramatically "There's a reason Geography is my lowest grade!"

"Não me digas..." Nick mumbled rolling his eyes with the grin still on his face.

"What?" Jeff turned to Nick with a confused expression.

"Sorry, 'you don't say'. That's the meaning of what I said..." Nick looked apologetically at Jeff. He would still have to get used to the fact now he could only speak English.

"I thought you were insulting me in your language for a second" Jeff laughed "I have to get used to Portuguese right? So I know when you're saying bad things about me!" he winked.

Nick laughed. "Good luck with that." Nick said still laughing a little. "But if I ever look upset, then yes I am probably saying bad things about something or someone." Nick looked through the window again. Everything looked so different than his home, but he liked it. He felt like he could start over. Also if everyone was like Jeff, it would be nice. He would get along just fine.

"Guess you have to teach me a few words then! And you don't need to be upset, Dalton is very calming," he sighed "Too calm sometimes!" Jeff liked this guy, he was easy going, but he didn't have many expectations before so he was a nice surprise.

"Sure you just have to tell which words you want to know…" Nick said smiling a little. It would be funny to see the blond trying to learn Portuguese.

"You know, the usual; basic sentences and the swears!" he grinned mischievously.

"Sure" Nick laughed "It shall be fun to see you try to speak Portuguese" he grinned.

"Yeah..." Jeff laughed "I'm awful at accents and difficult words. You can talk though, your accent is cool!" He pointed out of the widow "There's the stadium, awesome concerts and games there!" he said excitedly. He was ecstatic for the hockey season to start so he could buy tickets for the season.

"Well, I do hope my accent is not too bad!" Nick chuckled "Um… Nice! What kinds of sports do you like?" he asked, casually looking at the big stadium

"Nah accents are cool. You can actually speak really good English" he smiled "Uhm, football, hockey and lacrosse. I guess that's pretty much it. You?"

"Thanks. And soccer, rugby, tennis and hockey" Nick smiled. "Though hockey it's not a very famous sport in Portugal"

"Soccer, I've heard about it. You guys call it football in Europe right?" Jeff looked at Nick. He was sounding kind of ignorant and he hoped the boy wouldn't get a bad impression of him. Jeff was like that. He never made a good impression and when he did it was with people who couldn't care less.

"Yeah," Nick nodded. "It's a quite popular sport in Portugal. And quite is an understatement." Nick rolled his eyes playfully.

"How much of an understatement?" Jeff teased. He actually liked to hear him talk so he just spiked him.

"Let's just say that every little boy in Portugal dreams about being a soccer player." Nick grinned. "Then they wake up and change their opinion, of course some continue to train to be soccer players and they make it, but yeah..."

"Cool! I guess here might be the same? I don't know, I love hockey and lacrosse and I wanted to be a player when I was a kid, but I don't know," Jeff shrugged "Do you want to be a soccer player?" he asked, finally turning into Westerville in the highway. The trip back to Dalton was a lot shorter than the one to the airport. Maybe because he was enjoying himself a lot more.

Nick laughed. "When I was six, yes... Not anymore, but I still play though."

"That's cute!" he smiled "So… This is Westerville! Your new home for the next 9 months and if you don't get tired of my untidiness and beg for an exchange of rooms I can show you around. I know all the cool spots!" he smiled and pointed at few places. The park, the ice cream shop and other places he liked to be with his friends.

"That would be nice." Nick said looking through the window the city where he would live for the next school year. "I would like to know the place around, so I can walk and run and yeah..." Nick stopped talking, now that he was getting closer to the school he was starting to get nervous again and when he was nervous he started rambling. It was something he didn't like in him because he felt like everyone else just got bored with him so he always tried to shut himself quickly.

"Dalton is in the outskirts actually. You have the forest to run in. I'm pretty sure some of the guys gather and go run. You can join them, I don't think they would mind" Jeff drummed his fingers on the wheel "So, are you excited?" he turned to Nick.

"Nice..." Nick said. "I am actually pretty nervous now." He said biting his lip. "It's not every day you arrive to a new school in a new country with completely different people who don't even speak your language." Nick said nervously.

"You'll be fine!" Jeff playfully punched his arm "But it sounds exciting, getting away from everything, leaving your parents..."

"Yeah, but at the same time no support at all for 9 freaking months! In that time my sister could get pregnant _and_ have the baby!" Nick said getting more nervous by the second. Why was he getting so nervous? He couldn't even think straight about it.

"Since they stuck us together I'm here to help you, though I can't prevent your sister from getting pregnant!" he tried to ease the other boy, he could see he was really nervous about all this.

Nick took a deep calming breath. "I'm sorry, I guess I am just tired." He said looking through the window and trying to control his nerves.

"It's okay" Jeff reassured "We're almost there!" he said, turning his eyes back to the road in front of him.

Nick tapped his fingers nervously on his lap, what if the others weren't like Jeff? I mean, they wouldn't be exactly like him but what if they would just left Nick behind because he wasn't from there?

"And we're here!" Jeff said dramatically as he got inside the gates of his school.

Nick took a deep breath and looked around. Whoa this place was huge! He was going to get lost in the beginning, it would be impossible not to!

"Beautiful, right?" Jeff parked again, tempted to block Trent's car, but he parked correctly. He didn't like to hear Trent scream at him, even though the other Warbler deserved it. He took of his belt and went to the back, starting to take the bags outs "You coming?" he asked, the brunet still inside the car.

Nick blinked twice before answering. "Yes, of course!" He said getting out of the car quickly and walking around it to the back of it. "Yeah it is beautiful...!" He said in a low tone.

"You haven't seen the inside yet!" he grinned to him, taking the last bag out and closing the trunk.

Nick nodded and started pulling his bags towards the big building in front of him, it was completely stunning. Nick looked around to the gardens that were very well kept and were beautiful, after them Nick could see the forest peaking out, yeas it looked like a nice place to run.

Jeff helped Nick carrying the bags, leading him around the main building to the campus behind it. It would be a bit mean to put Nick in the center of the school, even though everyone was getting back into their dorm.

Nick followed Jeff looking around his new home for the next months. "It's actually stunning." He mumbled after a while.

Jeff pushed the dorms so Nick could enter the long hallways "I know; boring but heaven like!" he kept the door open so Nick could pass.

Nick passed through the door. "Thanks, what is our room, by the way? No one actually told me..."

"Room 136 on the first floor, this way," Jeff led Nick towards the stairs.

Nick followed Jeff trying to learn the way so he wouldn't get lost.

Thankfully the room was one f the firsts on the 1st floor so they didn't have to walk much "This is it!" he stopped in from of room 136 "I'm sorry for the mess" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "I'm not used to share a room." he took out his keys and opened the door.

Nick was distracted so he was about to walk the whole hallway but then Jeff stopped and he snapped out of his thoughts to stop too. "Don't Worry about that. I am used to the mess." He rolled his eyes. Jeff opened the door and Nick took a look to his new room it was slightly Bigger than he had expected, and it wasn't too messy, it was normal. "It's not messy." He said glancing at Jeff and starting to pull his Things inside.

"Wait a week and we'll talk!" he laughed and pulled the bags he brought inside "That's your bed," he pointed to the right one against the wall "It hasn't been used for 2 years, maybe by my clothes but that doesn't count," he tried to keep the mood up, he knew how the other was nervous about the change.

Nick nodded and put his bags on the floor and then threw himself to the bed. "It's comfy." He yawned. The tiredness of the long journey was starting to hit him. Here it was just eight in the afternoon but back in Portugal was one a.m. "Do we really have to go see the school now?" He asked.

"Not really. It's late anyway and you look tired" Jeff placed his keys in the nightstand and smiled at the tired boy "I'm going to the kitchens and then I'll go to Trent and Thad's for a while so you can have a bit of privacy." he took off his blazer and his tie, placing them on his desk chair, and headed to the door "Want me to bring anything before I go?"

"Okay," Nick yawned again. "No, I'm fine, thanks." He said crawling a bit on the bed to be lay down properly, but he couldn't fall asleep just yet. "See you tomorrow, probably." He mumbled.

"Okay, just call me if you want anything, I'm down on 158" he waved as he got out of the room.

Nick waved and dropped the hand heavily on the bed. He was getting more tired by the second, but he still had to unpack some things. He sat up and opened the biggest bag where he had all his clothes, he walked to the nearest closet and opened it, it was empty so it was probably for him, he grabbed a bunch of clothes and put them on the closet. Fortunately it didn't took long so then he grabbed his pyjamas and put it on before crawling under the covers and falling asleep almost instantly but too tired to actually think of anything.

Jeff went downstairs to grab some food. He settled with a chicken sandwich and he found a ham one in the fridge. The kitchen was brand new, no one seemed to have used it and it was still clean, something that didn't happen in a boy's dorm for too long.

He could bring that sandwich to Nick, it wouldn't hurt him and if he was indeed hungry he wouldn't have to wake Jeff. He put it on his pocked and climbed the stairs again; taking bites on his own sandwich and saying hi to the boys inside their rooms as he walked pass his dorm and went to Thad and Trent's.

He knocked on the familiar door and was greeted by Trent "I swear Trent if I had been late I would have blocked your car on the way back!" Jeff threatened with a grin, but he actually wasn't kidding. Trent just gave a nervous laugh and let him in.

Thad was on his computer on his bed and Trent must have been doing the same "So," Jeff flopped down next to Thad "He's cool!" he stated with a smile and small shrug.

"Is he cute?" Trent had already sat down and was looking at him excited. That is Trent everybody, not caring if someone was nice or friendly. Just hot.

"Yes, Trent he's cute, but if he's gay I call dibs!" he joked with a wink.

"You don't know if he's gay?" Trent asked a bit shocked.

"No..." Jeff said softly, confused to why Trent was acting like that.

"And you didn't ask dumbass?" Trent rolled his eyes.

"Of course not Trent!" Jeff shook his head and Thad smiled. He was used to his roommate's antics "Hey I just met you and this is crazy but are you into guys, maybe?" Jeff rolled his eyes at him.

Back in the room Nick was having a nice dream. He was on the beach with his friends, something he really loved to do but now he doubted it would happen soon, Westerville didn't have any beach near it. He was in a deep sleep because even if he had slept on the plane this kind of journeys always took too much of him.

"No Trent, you're not going to annoy him," Jeff sighed, throwing a pillow from Thad's bed to Trent's face

"Why? Jealous that he'll like me better?" Trent winked and this time another pillow hit him right in the face.

"No asshole, he's tired, he had a long day, let him sleep!"

"Trent, c'mon lay off him," Thad said in his usual calm tone "Aren't you head over heels with the French exchange? Sebastian I think?" Thad teased and Jeff high fived him.

"Oh mon amour!" Jeff sang and batted his eyelashes and Trent threw him a death glare

"Shut up!" he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, which made the other two just laugh.

It was around 11p.m when Jeff yawned and Trent almost kicked him out of the room. They all needed to sleep, school was starting tomorrow and they had to wake up early.

He entered his room quietly, finding Nick already sleeping. He placed the sandwich on the brunet's nightstand and walked to his closet, taking some shorts and a loose shirt.

He took the rest of his uniform and dressed it, turning off the lamp Nick had left on and crawling into bed. He was tired and didn't want school to begin tomorrow at 9 a.m. He wanted the summer to never end so he could wake up at midday or something. He groaned before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Did you like it? Give us a review? It would mean a lot for both of us!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And see you next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Have one more chapter of our fic! ^^**

**We hope you'll like it! :D**

**(Neither of us owns Glee... Sadly.)**

* * *

Nick woke up at five a.m., he groaned as he glanced at the clock. It was still so early! Maybe he could try and sleep for a little more, Nick turned on his bed and closed his eyes again but the sleepiness was gone. He stood there for a while too lazy to actually get up.

But as he was too bored he got up and walked to the bathroom reaching for his hygiene stuff and his towel on the way.

He took a long shower lingering under the spray of hot water, letting his muscles relax under the heat and humming a random tone under his breath.

He wrapped a towel around his waist as he left the bathroom and stepped inside his room. Nick walked to the closet where he had kept his clothes the day before and pulled out a pair of briefs and a clean uniform. He had bought his uniforms while he was still in Portugal and for some reason they had sent them there instead of just waiting for him to arrive the school to give him.

He came back to the bathroom to dress himself, brush his teeth and fix his hair before returning to the room again always careful to not make much noise so Jeff wouldn't wake up.

Then he reached for the bag that had his school stuff and books and started looking for his bag and the books he would need for the day.

Jeff has a light snore during the night and just before he wakes up he makes a really weird noise. Today was no different. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a soft light illuminating the room.

His eyes widened and he sat up straight. Who the hell had turned it on? Please tell me it isn't Thad playing a prank, he thought. Thad could be very creative with his pranks but it was the first day and he didn't want to clean anything and tell the Dean why he had broken some piece of furniture in the first day back.

The he saw the brunet and sighed, throwing himself back "It's so weird," It was true, he was so used to be alone.

Nick turned his head to Jeff "Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" He asked biting his lip. Great, first day and he was already disturbing his roommate.

Jeff groaned and pushed the covers back "No, it's just your presence… I'm used to be alone. No harm to you though," He assured with a sleepy smile.

Nick continued to bit his lip "I am sorry… I couldn't sleep more." He muttered.

"You went to bed at what? Eight?" Jeff looked around to find the clock "7:15… classes start in two hours." He sat on the bed and rubbed his face with the heels of his hands.

"Nine, actually." Nick answered to Jeff's question "I decided to unpack some things before falling asleep." He said putting inside his bag all the books he would need for the day. "I didn't even hear you coming in at night."

"I'm like a Ninja!" Jeff laughed, his voice thick with sleep "If you still need help I think I can help, if I don't have Warbler practise tomorrow." He got up and stretched his back with a groan.

"No need, thank you. I guess I'll do it later today…" Then he turned to Jeff again "Warbler? What is that?" He asked a little puzzled.

"I'm always here if you need help," Jeff trailed off "Warblers are like rock stars!" He said proudly with a smile, like Nick knew what he was talking about.

"Okay…" Nick said slowly, that could mean many things. They could be a hockey team or something like that. Nick couldn't quite recall what 'Warblers' was supposed to mean in Portuguese, and he was too embarrassed to pick up his dictionary, maybe later when Jeff wasn't around.

"You should audition. You seem like you have a nice voice." Jeff said casually as he took his uniform out of the closet.

Nick raised an eyebrow. Well, that cut the sports team out of the equation he guessed "So the Warblers are a choir group?" He asked more wondering out loud than anything else.

"Yup!" Jeff nodded "An acapella one." He turned to Nick, throwing his tie around his neck and going towards the bathroom "I'm gonna get ready," He motioned to the bathroom "I'm quick and then we can go to the cafeteria or the kitchen."

Nick nodded. An acapella group? That was nice. In Portugal It wasn't usual to see choir groups in schools. He shook his head, he couldn't go, his life would be a mess for the next couple of months until he was completely used to all that. And he wouldn't probably be accepted, anyway. Yes, his voice didn't actually suck but it wasn't anything too especial at the same time, and the Warblers sounded like they were a group of really talented boys. At least they were considered rock stars in the school.

Jeff took his usual fifteen minutes, taking the longest at trying to tie his tie around his neck and styling his bright blond hair. It was his usual routine, he has been doing this for two years now.

He brushed his teeth quickly and washed his face before coming back into the room and throwing his pyjamas to the bed "Ready?" He asked cheerfully already in his bubbling morning mode.

"Yup!" Nick said walking to the door and opening it gesturing for Jeff to pass first "What is your first class of the day?" He asked casually.

"Gentleman." Jeff thanked. Wait, did Nick think he was a senior? "I am a junior… I only have P.E. with the Seniors and it was because they couldn't fit it in my schedule. Calculus, by the way." He waited for Nick to get outside before he locked the door. It was not like someone would rob them but there was no need to make Nick more nervous "We have to go to the Secretary to ask for your schedule and a key of the room after, but do you want to go to the cafeteria or the kitchens?" He asked.

"You're a Junior? I would say you're a Senior, actually." Nick said ignoring the Gentleman's part "I already have my schedule, they sent it with the uniforms." Nick smiled "Just tell me where the Secretary is and I'll go by myself. No need for you to come too." Nick shrugged.

"I'll take that as a compliment but in a few years you should say I look younger." He laughed "I don't want you getting lost here so I'm taking you, we still have plenty of time." Jeff reassured.

He started walking towards the stairs "We're going to the cafeteria. It has the best food and I only recommend the kitchens if you're late or in for a snack in the middle of the night." He opened the door that lead to the gardens and held it to Nick.

"Thank you, nice gentleman." Nick mocked with a grin on his face as he passed by the door to the garden "Are we going to the Secretary first? Or the cafeteria?" He asked.

Jeff's smile grew a bit at the compliment "Um… The secretary because once the boys have a hold on you they won't leave you until the bell rings." He shook his head "But the entrance to the building is the same so," he shrugged and finally put on the blazer that was resting on his shoulder.

"Oh, and you must wear your uniform all the times. At least in the halls. They only let you loosen the tie a little and drop the blazer when it's above one hundred degrees." Jeff started to walk towards the main building saying hi to a few friends along the way.

Nick made mental notes for everything Jeff told him, reminding himself here was Fahrenheit degrees and not Celsius, when he spoke about temperatures "Okay." He said nodding lightly. The nervousness was starting to creep through his stomach. He was going to meet more people in just a matter of minutes. What if they had expectations?

"And please don't think the guys are crazy!" Jeff laughed and looked at Nick "They just get overly excited with new things." Before they knew they were entering the main building where some boys with blazers were walking to the cafeteria or to their lockers since it still was fairly early.

"I am used to deal with crazy, that's not the problem. I am just not over all this!" Nick said pointing around "I mean, yesterday I was across the goddamn ocean!" He exclaimed.

"You'll see you'll get used to it in no time." Jeff gave an encouraging smile towards Nick "So, the ground level is the cafeteria, the Secretary and the clubs' rooms. The warbler's one is near the stairs, I'll show you after." He led Nick through the fancy halls, hoping he was catching his babbling. He could be really annoying sometimes with his rambling.

Nick focused on trying to memorize everything the blond was telling him, but it was so many things he had to remember. He nodded "Okay, I guess." He mumbled.

"Am I speaking too fast for you?" He sensed Nick's small stance and stopped. "Sorry? I'm just really annoying and loud and yeah… Sorry." He gave him a shy smile and continued his path, slower since they were close to the Secretary anyway.

"No, you're not annoying, but you surely don't expect me to know the whole school after a day, do you?" Nick said looking round the hallway trying to remember the rooms Jeff had just pointed out.

"Sorry… It's just that I am used to the school and it's weird you not knowing how to move around, sorry. I'm mostly alone because my friends are all seniors, so I never had to worry much about someone else." He shrugged "We're here!" he announced as he reached the overly fancy hall.

"Nice, you can wait here, I'll go inside and I'll be back in a second." Nick smiled softly at Jeff and pushed the door open stepping inside.

"Sure…" Jeff leaned against the wall and took out his phone 'I'm making a fool out of myself in front of the new exchange student… Typical right?' He texted Thad.

Apparently they were waiting for Nick to go there so they had the key there and gave it to him, also one of the women that were behind the Counter spoke Portuguese which made Nick somehow feel slightly less nervous for some reason "Done." He said waving the keys and keeping them inside his blazer pocket as he stepped out again.

Jeff just took a quick look to Thad's witty answer with a roll of his eyes before he looked at Nick "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yup!" Nick said wide a wide smile on his face.

"You seem happier," Jeff stated as he walked to the cafeteria.

Nick shrugged "If you say so…"

Jeff must have done something wrong. He bit his lip and put his hands on his pockets humming a tone as he walked throw the hallways.

"Is everything alright?" Nick asked turning to Jeff slightly.

"Yeah," Jeff smiled softly as the smell of bread and coffee filled his nose. He missed that too much.

Nick smiled "I am getting hungry." He said after a while when the smell of his breakfast got to his nose.

"Cafeteria is down there," Jeff pointed to the end of the hall, where students were coming in and out of "The croissants are the best in Ohio."

"That's definitely a place I have to memorize!" Nick chuckled. He still felt slightly nervous and tired but at the same time he felt good.

"Smell can guide you though." Jeff smiled a bit brighter. "And I'm sorry in advance for my friends" he said as he opened the doors.

"You say those things and then you're surprised I am nervous!" Nick laughed and followed Jeff inside the cafeteria.

"It's just that we're crazy and I don't know what you're used to handle with," He gave a small laugh "Thad!" he called with a smile and tapped his friend's shoulder. He was sitting alone at the "Warbler" table.

Nick let himself stay a little behind, letting Jeff and Thad talk.

"Jeffster!" Thad turned back and punched him in his arm "So..." he looked pass Jeff to Nick "Are you..." He tried to think of his name but he couldn't remember "The Portuguese student?" He asked with a smile. Jeff whispered 'Nick' to Thad but he didn't listen.

Nick smiled softly "Yup, that's me!" Nick extended a hand to Thad "I'm Nick... Duval." He added.

"Thad Harwood." Thad smiled and shook his hand with a smile "Take a seat guys, the others are probably arriving in a few minutes." He pointed to the chairs around him.

"I am going to grab something to eat. Do you want something, Nick?" Jeff turned to the brunet.

"I'm going too." Nick said not bothering to sit.

"You Thad?" Jeff turned to the other brunet.

"Nah, I'm good!" He raised his cup of coffee.

"Then let's go Nick." He motioned to Nick to follow him to the line

Nick followed him "So, that's crazy to you?" Nick said mockingly after a while "I have worse back at home..." He chuckled.

"That's Thad... He's only crazy with a few beers on his sistem. He's a nice guy... Just wait for Trent!" He laughed and stopped at the end of the line.

Nick shrugged "I doubt he's crazier than some of my friends..." Nick said casually.

"Oh, I wouldn't expect it!" Jeff laughed. He then asked the woman behind the counter for an espresso and a jam croissant "You?" he turned to Nick.

Nick asked for a croissant with butter and an espresso also, it was the kind of coffee he was used to "But I am sure!" Nick replied to Jeff "Maybe you'll _meet_ them someday in one of our Skype conversations..." He grinned.

Jeff took a quick sip from his coffee before he laughed "Let's go then, there are more at the table" He walked back to the table and took an empty seat next to Thad.

"Nick right?" Trent, who was in the middle of the table, said excitedly to the boy who sat next to Jeff, extending his hand "I've heard much about you!"

Nick blinked before taking Trent's hand and shaking it "Yes, I am Nick." He said smiling slightly. And what did Trent hear about him? He wasn't in the States for even 24 hours!

"Jeffie here wouldn't shut up about yo-"

"Trent!" Jeff half yelled. Trent didn't have to make it sound like that!

"What?" Trent raised his eyebrow, before ignoring the blond and turning to Nick again "It's true, he said you were way better than what he was expecting" He whispered the next part "And cute too and I agree."

Nick felt his cheeks turning slightly hot at Trent's words but he thanked the fact he had tanned skin so it wouldn't be noticeable. He didn't even know what he was supposed to say now "That's... That's good, I guess?"

"I guess… You'll have Crawford girls all over you with that tanned surfer look." Trent waved his hand at Nick's figure "Or a Dalton boy." Thad laughed at that "Smooth Trent!" Thad said and Jeff was about to get up and go die in a hole.

Nick allowed himself laughing. "I am just regular, believe me." Then he shut his mouth as he was about to say something he would regret.

"Really Trent?" David came and sat down in front of Jeff "The boy just arrived and you're making him uncomfortable already!" He laughed "I'm David by the way." He added with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Nick." Nick smiled a little trying to make his cheeks come back to their natural color before somebody noticed.

After all, all his fears and nervous seemed stupid, they were all nice and welcoming, sure Trent was a bit crazy but Nick kept his opinion, they were nice. His friends were worse, anyway.

"Trent please shut up." Jeff asked softly, drinking his coffee slowly

"Whatever Jeff," Trent rolled his eyes "So, tell us more about where you came from!"

"Um... Portugal's a small country that can go easily unnoticed to the bad Geography students," Nick said mockingly, grinning and glancing at Jeff "But it's old so studying its history takes longer than I would like, but that also means we have nice old streets with nice buildings." Nick sipped his coffee and thought for a second about what he could say next "We have very good pastries and the weather is great!" He shrugged lightly.

Jeff rolled his eyes with a soft smiled as he took a bite from his food. He had to make up for it; he had to learn a bit about Portugal.

"Sounds exciting. I don't know much, we mostly learn about Spain in Spanish only a bit in World History. I've heard you got your asses kicked a few times." Trent teased with a grin "And Nick is English, right?"

Nick laughed "Sure they told you that, but I bet they didn't tell the times when _we_ kicked _their_ asses." Nick joked "And yes, Nick is English, my dad is American." He explained.

"That makes sense..." Trent shrugged "But are you a surfer? You're tanned and all," He continued his interrogation.

"Leave your private fantasies to yourself." Thad said then turned to Nick "The times I have heard him talk about his perfect man," he sighed dramatically.

"Watch it Thaddeus!" Trent groaned.

Nick frowned "Well..." He said slowly "I've surfed, but I just do it sometimes on summer... Not my favorite sport."

Jeff just wanted to crawl under the table. Why did Trent have to be like that? Flirting with the guy, not even knowing if he's gay.

It's a no bullying school so if Nick was homophobe or something he couldn't do much. Well, Jeff had to share a room with him but if he didn't know he was gay everything was okay. But Nick seemed nice, calm, Jeff betted he wouldn't have a problem.

Jeff kind of shuts the conversation, he's sick with Trent's interrogation "Wanna leave?" He whispered behind his mug, sure that only Nick could hear him.

Nick glanced at Jeff as he heard him speak. "Yes, sure!" He said trying to hide some of his relief.

Jeff winked and got up and announced "I have to show Nick around, so yeah see you at lunch" He almost pulled Nick up

"Bye, Nick nice day!" Everyone called, waving at him.

Nick gave them a wave before following Jeff out of there "That was... Awkward." He said as they were out of the cafeteria "You're right they are a bit crazy, but nothing I can't bare with." Nick rolled his eyes.

"I know, sorry," He gave an apologetic smile "They're always like that with new meat..." He turned to Nick when they got out of the cafeteria "So, where are you having classes?" He asked.

"It's okay." Nick shrugged and then thought for a second but he couldn't recall what he was having next so he pulled out his schedule "According to this, English." He said keeping the paper back on his bag.

"English, senior..." Jeff thought for a second before snapping his fingers "Follow me, but look where you're going so you know at least how to go to the languages hall." He smiled and waited for Nick to be by his side before he started walking "So, ready for your first day?"

"Okay, I'll try," Nick rolled his eyes, the school was huge he was lucky if he found his room again "No, not really." He mumbled "I feel so tired, I might fall asleep on my classes." He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"At least coming from the cafeteria."Hey give me your number, if you feel like sleeping I'll entertain you" He gave a bright smile stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sure!" Nick said and reached for his phone "I still don't know the number, though. And in my defense I only got the number yesterday!" He said before Jeff could say something, he looked on his contacts list for his own number and showed he screen to Jeff "There."

"I understand." Jeff smiled and took his own from his pocket, typing it quickly "I'll sent you a message" He smiled and typed 'Hey there, this is Jeff :D'

"It's better to get going. So, we got out of the cafeteria there and you just have to go to the first floor." He pointed.

Nick rolled his eyes playfully at the text and nodded "Okay, see you at lunch?" He asked starting to climb the stairs but looking back at Jeff over his shoulder.

"Eager to leave me?" He mocked hurt "I have to go to the third floor so..." He shrugged and climbed the stairs next to Nick "I'll take you to class." He smiled

"Oh," Nick smiled apologetically "Sorry I didn't know..." Nick chuckled nervously "Um... Do you know if any of them," He gestured with his head towards the general direction of the cafeteria. "Has any classes with me?" He asked, just the idea of Trent asking him every question possible in the world made him nervous already.

"It's okay" Jeff grinned "Probably, but Trent is the only Junior besides me, so you won't have to worry about him." Jeff laughed "You got out of that one. But the rest are cool they'll help you!" He nodded softly.

Nick nodded and yawned "I seriously hope I'll catch up with the time zones quickly!" Nick said, not that it was too late in Portugal now, but he still felt like he was going by Portugal's time.

"It could have been worse." Jeff shrugged as he stopped at the second door in the hallway "Want me to make you company?" He dropped his bag on the floor.

"Well, if you need to go to your class no, but if it's alright to stay, yeah I could use some company." Nick smiled doing the same as Jeff and dropping his bag on the floor.

"Then I'll stay!" Jeff smiled widely "Want to know anything about Dalton or something else?" He asked.

"I heard you here have a non-bullying policy thing..." Nick leaned against the wall and turned his head to Jeff "Does that mean no matter what, people can't bully others? I mean, regardless their, I don't know, color, style... Sexual orientation..." Nick glanced up at Jeff, hoping he was not being too obvious.

"No they can't and if the principal hears a complaint the student is expelled or at least suspended for a while," Jeff sighed "It really helped a lot of us. Especially the gay kids like me..." Shit, that wasn't supposed to come out "So yeah you're safe here," He tried to cover it up "That's why you chose Dalton?" He asked curiously.

Nick tried to hide his smile as he heard Jeff was gay, sure he was failing but he tried "Among other stuff, yes." Nick admitted and looked away from Jeff "Dalton's a great school."

Jeff bit his bottom lip and tapped Nick's back. "I'm sorry to hear about that..." He shrugged "It's home for me now so... I'm used to the greatness."

Nick chuckled "But I was never bullied, though." Nick said seriously now "I never let people bully me, and my friends always supported me so," He shrugged. "I think I've got the right friends." He smiled "I was just afraid, you know, I'm the new kid in school, I'm from a far away place..." He rolled his eyes.

"Well at least you were able to defend yourself." Jeff smiled "I can't imagine how hard it must have been to leave your friends." He bit his lip, pushing away the thought of leaving his friends, or them leaving him.

"Well, my future looks much brighter if I can move definitively here, you see, what I want to do is not a very common area in Portugal. Yes, I am going to miss them a lot, but I am planning to go there once in a while." He shrugged looking down at his feet.

"What do you want to do?" Jeff asked curiously "We might not replace them but we'll help you and be your friend." He smiled.

"Astrophysics..." Nick smiled a bit "Thank you, Jeff. You are pretty nice for someone who didn't know yesterday what Portugal was!" Nick mocked and punched Jeff on the arm playfully.

"Um cool?" Why did Nick always have to talk about things Jeff didn't know "Funny Nicky aren't we?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I really love it, but in Portugal the course is closed due to the lack of people interested." Nick shrugged "And yes, I am funny, a lot. I am like a second Ricardo Araújo Pereira!" He chuckled and then he realized Jeff wouldn't know who he is "He is a Portuguese comedian."

"Oh..."Jeff chewed on his bottom lip "I hope it gives you more opportunities here. "Jeff had to remember to google it later "Okay, that sounded like a joke so I'm gonna laugh." He gave a small genuine smile and shook his head at Nick "You should speak Portuguese; even if I don't understand shit it sounds cool." He said with a smile and leaned against the wall. It was so awesome how Nick could master two languages. Portuguese sounds tough.

Nick rolled his eyes at the blond and then he laughed as he said Nick should speak more Portuguese. "Mas se eu falar Português, tu não vais entender nada! Tal como agora eu estou a falar e tu não estás a perceber!" Nick said chuckling, positively sure Jeff wasn't understanding a word.

Jeff nodded as Nick was speaking that weird language and laughed. "As I said I didn't understand but I like the accent!" He then squealed "Say my name in Portuguese!"

Nick wondered for a few seconds. "I have no idea what Jeff is in Portuguese..." He said "Sorry."

Jeff pouted and sighed "Oh okay... Can you say it with that cute accent? Or you can only say it in English?" He asked shrugging.

Nick raised an eyebrow playfully, ignoring the cute accent part because his accent was just bad "I don't know how I am supposed to say an English word in a Portuguese accent? Just give me another word?" Nick offered.

"Oh sorry for making you say stuff I know it's annoying but yeah I'm annoying." He smiled and thought for a second "What about 'My name is Jeff Sterling and I'm sixteen?'" He asked.

"You are not annoying..." Nick shook his head smiling a little "O meu nome é Jeff Sterling e eu tenho dezasseis anos." Nick said still smiling.

"That's so cool!" Jeff said excited "You have to teach me how to say that!" The bell suddenly rang above them and Jeff sighed "Guess we can do that at lunch..." He picked up his bag from the floor "I'll pick you up after English?" He asked as he was walking away.

"Yes sure!" Nick smiled "For both questions, by the way." The teacher walked inside the classroom and Nick quickly followed "See you, Jeff!" He said before entering the classroom.

"Awesome man! See yah!" Jeff waved quickly before he climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor before his teacher arrived before him. Thankfully she didn't.

Jeff was a really nice and funny guy, he was glad they were getting closer to what Nick could call a friendship. As the students were all in the classroom the teacher made Nick go to the front of the class and talk a little about himself. Nick just hated that, he felt like he was the freak of the circus.

After ten long minutes Nick was able to finally come back to his seat.

Jeff took a seat in the back, next to Trent "So, you stole the boy to go make out in some closet? He might not get around the school but he sure knows the dirty places." Trent winked.

"You're so not real Trent!" Jeff sighed, rubbing his face with his hands "I'm just being nice! Why don't you steal Jaymz exchange and go make out with him in a closet? Just keep his French's moans to yourself." Jeff chuckled when he saw Trent turning red.

"Fuck you Jeff" He crossed his arms over his chest, which made Jeff laugh even louder.

Jeff didn't have time to make another come back because the teacher got in and started the lesson. Jeff actually liked calculus, it was fun and the teacher was nice. He was looking forward to this year.

Nick found that English would be a lot harder than he first thought. The teacher spoke too fast for him to understand everything one hundred percent and they were going to learn Shakespeare, which Nick knew it was pretty hard, he was sure he was going to fail.

Jeff completely forgot about Nick. Not in a mean way. He was talking with Trent and a few others and having fun, since the teacher only gave her usual warnings for the year.

As the bell for the end of the class finally rang Nick let his head fall onto the table. He was going to fail English. He knew it. And he needed a high average to apply to an American university so he was really screwed.

Jeff grabbed his stuff headed to the cafeteria. He really needed another croissant. He only remembered Nick when he passed by the first floor and saw the English teacher getting out of the room.

"Shit...!" He muttered and walked to the classroom hoping Nick hadn't left yet.

After at least two full minutes without moving a muscle Nick finally demanded himself moving and slowly started to pack, in the middle of all that he had totally forgot about Jeff.

Please tell me he didn't leave! Jeff asked himself as he poked his head inside "Nick..." He breathed out, relieved.

Nick looked up at Jeff puzzled for a second before remembering Jeff had told him he was going to meet him after the class "Hey," Nick said hooking his bag over his shoulder.

"Hello again," Jeff smiled. He didn't have to tell he forgot about him. He had made an awful first impression and he didn't need more to add.

"How was your class?" Nick asked casually walking towards the door.

"Normal... It's great to come back. And you first class?" He asked when Nick reached him.

Nick groaned "I don't even want to talk about it." He mumbled and passed by Jeff to get out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Jeff ran to Nick that had passed by and placed his hand in Nick's shoulder gently.

"Oh, nothing especial, I am just going to fail English." Nick said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Jeff frowned "But you didn't even start classes properly..." He said softly. Why did Nick have to be like this? Jeff was sure he was intelligent enough to easily pass the year. He didn't even remember he wasn't talking to a native; Nick was that good in English.

"The teacher speaks too fast for me and we're going to study Shakespeare. I failed Camões so I don't guess I am going to pass Shakespeare." Nick grumbled.

"You're amazing at English, you'll pick it up in no time!" Jeff tried to cheer him up "You can always ask Thad... He loves Shakespeare and he won't mind giving you lessons." He then pushed Nick in front of him "And now we're going to eat chocolate pastries to cheer you up." Jeff said cheerfully, pushing him towards the stairs.

Nick groaned again, he was not hungry "But I have class next! I still have to find the classroom!" He whined.

"I know short cuts, and you look like you could use some chocolate!" Jeff got ahead of Nick and grabbed his hand.

* * *

**Did you like it? It would mean a lot if you clicked that blue button and reviewed this story! ;D**

**Thanks for reading! **

**And, see you next chapter! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**And so this story continues! :)**

**We hope you'll like it! :D**

**(Neither of us owns Glee)**

* * *

Nick pouted like a little child but let Jeff lead him to the cafeteria again "What if I told you I hate chocolate?" It was a big fat lie. Nick was a chocolate lover, but Jeff didn't know that, and at least he could get some fun out of it.

Jeff gasped and stopped, letting go of Nick's hand "That's it! I'm gonna leave you to find your class." He turned around and pretended he was about to leave.

Nick laughed out loud "So, you would really leave me, in the middle of the school, if I didn't like chocolate?" He said still chuckling.

"No Nick, I _am_ leaving you." He tried to keep his straight face as he slowly walked away.

"Fine! I am not sharing my Oreo Milka with you then!" Nick laughed.

Jeff stopped and looked back "You said you didn't like chocolate and apparently you have the food of gods that was discontinued here?" Jeff's eyes were widened and he talked really fast.

"No," Nick shook his head "I said, 'what if I told you I hate chocolate' it's different." He said grinning "And yes, I brought lots of Oreo Milka with me because I wasn't sure if you guys had it here." He shrugged.

"Stop trying to be funny!" Jeff punched his arm playfully "You should hide it from me though. I devour 2 bars in a night." He laughed and lead their way back to the cafeteria.

"What? Being funny is part of me, I can't just... Not be!" Nick said still laughing the face the blond had done was just hilarious "And you shall never know where I keep them!" Nick laughed evilly.

"I have my ways," Jeff smirked and entered the cafeteria again, which was a lot emptier now. He walked to the counter and asked for a chocolate muffin. Thankfully the line wasn't big, it was almost nonexistent.

Nick rolled his eyes and followed Jeff "I doubt you can find them." He said grinning "I am a good hider. Okay, maybe I am not, but you won't find my chocolates." Nick shook his head lightly and grinning.

"I will, don't worry." Jeff laughed and took a bite out of the muffin "Want a bit?" He asked as he chewed on his food, extending it to Nick.

"No, thanks." Nick smiled "But don't worry I'll share my chocolate, I couldn't deprive a chocolate lover of that," Nick shook his head playfully "I am not that mean."

"You sure? It's delicious!" Jeff placed it under Nick's nose so he could smell it. "Thanks Nick!" He smiled.

Nick rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically "Okay," He said a smile growing on his face. He drove his hand to the muffin and took a little bit off it and put it in his mouth. He moaned lightly because the muffin was _that _good "This is good!" He exclaimed.

"See, I told you!" Jeff smiled proudly "What is your next class?" He asked, walking to the hallway again.

"Maths I guess..." Nick followed Jeff "That's on third floor right?" Nick asked glancing at Jeff.

"You're a fast learner." Jeff nodded and made a movement so Nick could walk in front of him "Lead the way!"

Nick bit his lip lightly and started walking towards the stairs. "And you? What are you going to have now?" He asked glancing at Jeff.

"Geography..."Jeff said with soft smile, before starting to laugh. He didn't know why he was laughing; he just found it easier to laugh with Nick. He laughed with his friends, of course, but with Nick it was like the smile never left his lips.

Maybe he had just found the right person to hang with. Like Wes had David, Thad had Trent and Beatz had Jaymz.

Nick raised an eyebrow to the blond "What? I didn't say anything funny now..." He said "Or did I?"

"It's just..." Jeff took a deep breath "I'm having geography and that's something I'm sure to fail. Let's hope they don't ask where Portugal is," Jeff laughed.

"Oh right, you suck at Geography..." Nick joked "If they ask, is very simple it's the small country at Spain's left side." Nick said patting Jeff's shoulder gently.

"You think I know where Spain is?" Jeff shook his head "You're delusional! I don't even know where Ohio is. It's in the Midwest but I have no idea where that is in the USA" Jeff ran a hand through his hair as he climbed the stairs to the higher floors.

"I can help you if you need." Nick smiled softly at Jeff. "I was pretty good at Geography, when I had it back home..." Nick shrugged.

"Really?" Jeff looked hopeful at Nick "That would be awesome! Thanks!" Jeff gave Nick a quick hug before stepping away with the smallest of blushes "Sorry I got overly excited. It happens a lot." He smiled apologetically.

Nick was caught by surprise but when he was about to hug Jeff back, Jeff leaned away. He smiled softly at Jeff "No problem."

"So, I don't know the exact classroom but it's one of the last ones," He pointed at the end "I have to go to the east side so I have to run. Do you need me to come here for you or can you reach the cafeteria alone?" Jeff asked, starting to go down the stairs.

"Don't worry, I'll find my way!" Nick smiled widely and waved at Jeff "Good luck with Geography!" Nick called out, as Jeff was already a bit far.

Jeff just waved his hand over his head and practically ran down the stairs. He had to cross the building to go to his classroom so he had to hurry.

Nick walked across the hallway, it was easy to spot the classroom since it was the only one with people waiting at the door.

He looked around. Apparently nobody he had met at breakfast would have that class with Nick, he waited for the teacher who arrived only a couple of minutes later.

The lesson began with the teacher telling them the rules and what they would study that year. Nick couldn't wait for it, he really liked Maths and that year looked promising. Then the teacher handed them a few papers, it was some kind of test for him to see how they were in Maths. Nick found it very easy.

Jeff was alone in Geography so he took one chair in back, a bit away from everyone. He already knew the teacher and his rules so he just scribbled down on his notebook until the teacher said they were having a pop quiz.

It went alright, in the Jeff scale. The questions were easy and Jeff knew where in the world storms are most likely to happen.

Then Mr. Smith took the word map and Jeff knew he was screwed. He tried to pay attention to the other's answers so he knew were some countries were located "Mr. Sterling come and point me where Portugal is," Jeff laughed out loud at that. Really? Portugal? He got up and walked to the front, shaking his head as he went.

Mr. Smith was looking at him like he knew Jeff was getting it wrong.

Jeff mumbled to himself "Europe is here," He touched in the middle of Europe "Nick said it was near Spain and Spain is near the Mediterranean," He dragged his pointer finger along the Mediterranean, that was written "He said he surfs so the ocean is the best" he pointed to two countries not sure of where it was, until he remembered it was small. "Here?" Jeff bit his lip as he pointed and looked at the teacher who was actually looking surprised at him

"You-You're right Mr. Sterling Congratulations! Great way to start the!" He congratulated.

Jeff sighed relieved before he sat back down on his seat, some of his classmates cheering that he had got one right. Finally!

Nick finished his test and delivered it to the teacher, it was almost time for the end of the lesson so the teacher just said he could leave earlier, which was great because that way he could get lost once without getting late to his next class. Since Jeff wouldn't be there to help him to find the classroom, he pulled out his schedule to think where it could be. He would have Spanish now, so that would mean it was on the first floor.

As Nick arrived the classroom the bell had just rang for the students to come out so he waited and when the students were all out he stepped inside the classroom to wait for its beginning. After a while he found himself thinking of Jeff. He was very nice to hang with, but Nick quickly shook his head pushing away the thoughts that followed. He couldn't have a relationship right now.

Jeff got out of class with Nate, who was heading to the cafeteria. The redhead was nice and always helped him in geography projects. They said their goodbyes when Nate got in and Jeff waited outside. A few minutes had gone by but Jeff wasn't worried, maybe Nick was taking his time.

When half of recess passed, Jeff was afraid Nick had got lost. He panicked for a second before he took out his phone and texted him "Nick are you lost? Where are you? Land marks?" He typed as he walked to the Warblers room. Maybe some of the guys had seen him.

Nick felt his phone buzzing and reached for it "Shit!" He mumbled as he read the text "Estúpido!" He hit with his head on the table "I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry, Jeff!" Nick typed, hopefully Jeff wouldn't get mad at him for forgetting.

And now? How could he say in a nice way he had forgotten? He didn't type anything more he just sent the text like that.

"It's ok, it's your first day. Tell me what's around you..." Nice, now he had to go find him and be late for his next class. Not that he minded, but Nick could have text him the moment he got lost.

Nick cursed himself under his breath, great, now Jeff thought he was lost. Should he just get lost on purpose? No, that would be incredibly stupid. And he couldn't lie to Jeff, he would just feel bad "No, I'm not lost." Nick typed and bit his lip "I left my class earlier and I ended up forgetting. I am SO sorry!" Nick stared at the text for a while wondering if he should send it.

"Hi there!" he heard a voice behind him and he jumped making the phone jump on his hands and accidentally push the send button. Crap. Nick thought before turning around to find Thad, or so he recalled.

"Hi," He said but he just felt like crawling under the table to hide forever.

Jeff stopped on the stairs to look at his phone. He rolled his eyes and laughed "It's okay. At least you found it! Meet me at the cafeteria for lunch?" He stopped at the second floor, he was going to have arts so he walked calmly to the art room anyway.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Thad asked sitting beside him

"Yeah, sure." Nick said he could almost feel Jeff's judgment. But then his phone buzzed and he looked at the text. "Thank God," He breathed relieved as Jeff wasn't mad. Thad raised an eyebrow at him "Oh, sorry, I just... Never mind." Nick tried to explain but then rolled his eyes and gave up.

"Who was the person on the phone?" Thad asked curiously.

"Jeff."

Thad grinned "You don't say..." Thad said still grinning. Nick raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

Jeff sat at his usual stool next to the big window. He loved to sit down there and let the light take the canvas and the colors. He placed his bag on the floor and went to the back of the class to take a clean canvas. He placed it in front of him when he sat down and started to work on the colors. He knew his teacher would ask them to draw something so he just got his stuff ready. He had the brushes and the paints ready just as the bell rang and students filled the room.

As the bell rang students quickly started filling the classroom and the teacher quickly followed.

"So, what do you think of Jeff?" Thad asked with a grin on his face and glancing at Nick.

"What?" Nick asked instinctively, he blinked before answering "He's a nice guy. And he's very funny." Nick shrugged and tried to keep the smile, that threatened to appear on his face, away.

"Draw your summer." Jeff sighed typical. He grabbed a brush and dipped it in a light blue he made. He sighed, the brush a few inches away from the canvas. He tried to think of the good things.

The moments he spent in Wes' beach house with the rest of the warblers, instead of the beating he got when his parents made him get out of the house for fresh air.

No matter where he went, he always found that damn group that haunted his Junior High experience. His fresher wounds were in his back, where they had given him good shove against a brick wall and a "until next holidays". Jeff sighed and painted the top half of the canvas, mixing the blue with a bit of white to paint the sky.

Spanish class passed terribly slowly, Thad and Nick didn't have many occasions to speak since the teacher gave them work to do. It was the first day and Nick had homework already, that was just great.

Jeff had just finished his sketch when the bell rang. He signed his name in the corner and looked at his work. It was a blond boy in the sea on skies and holding a rope. It wasn't detailed, he hated to do features, but you clearly see a boy. He had loved that afternoon he spent jet skiing with the guys. He picked his bag and left the room, walking along with all the blazered boys that were heading to lunch.

As Thad and Nick left the room they were chatting about the differences between Portugal and America, it was funny how everyone seemed actually interested in his homeland. They headed towards the cafeteria where Nick knew Jeff would be waiting for them.

When Jeff reached the cafeteria he sat on the Warblers table, next to Wes that was the only one there. He left an empty space next to him for Nick. Not that he had to sit there, it's just if he doesn't want to sit alone with the others Jeff is right there next to him.

"See you have already suited yourself." Jeff smiled and Wes shrugged.

"I'm too hungry to wait for 10 people to gather." He took a forkful of food.

"I'm just gonna wait for Nick." Jeff leaned on the chair and looked at the door.

"I'm pretty sure he knows how to ask for food." Wes pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah I know, but he's new to this school and country, he might need help." Jeff answered truthfully.

"You care too much." Wes said.

"Do you think it's too much?" Jeff bit on his bottom lip looking at his friend.

"Coming from you, no. But he might want a bit of space" Jeff nodded at that and got up.

"I'm gonna get food." Jeff walked to the counter and asked for a plate of today's food, macaroni and cheese. He brought a bottle of water with him and he sat again next to Wes.

As Nick and Thad got to the cafeteria, Nick glanced at the table where he had been at breakfast, Jeff was already there with his lunch and Nick smiled a little and following Thad to the lunch line.

"Oh, and we don't have redvines and twizzlers..." Nick added "At least I never saw them in sale." Nick shrugged.

"I personally don't like them much." Thad shrugged "So, Nick," Thad grinned "I couldn't help to notice your little smile when you glanced at Jeff when we stepped inside."

Nick raised an eyebrow "I glanced at the table and I don't know what you're trying to imply." Nick said but before Thad could say anything else they had to ask for their food.

"You know very well what I am trying to imply." Thad said as they were coming back to the table "You are not stupid."

"I only met him yesterday!" Nick said raising an eyebrow again.

Thad seemed like he wanted to say something else but they were at the table "Hi!" Nick smiled and sat beside Jeff.

"Hey!" Jeff and Wes greeted "So Nick, how was Maths and this last one? Do we need to get more muffins?" Jeff asked, before sipping from his bottle.

Nick laughed "No, I think I am going to pass both Maths and Spanish, but we can get muffins anyway." Nick smiled.

Jeff laughed "I'm glad but eating this muffins everyday will make both of us fat in no time." Jeff ate mouthful of macaroni and cheese.

"Are you enjoying your time here?" Wes ignored Jeff's comments and turned to Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes "With all the sports I do, I seriously doubt it." He said before turning his head to Wes "Yes, I mean, I am not here for even twenty four hours, but I like it already." Nick smiled.

"If you like sports you should join some teams. They are looking for new members. So are the Warblers..." Wes leaned forward, looking far more formal than just two seconds ago. "As Jeff already told you about the Warblers?"

"Yes, but I think I am not joining anything just yet. I want to see how I adjust to all this." Nick said sipping his water "I am just going work out by myself for now and focus on my studies. Besides I am no good at singing." Nick rolled his eyes playfully.

"I understand, but from your voice I can see that you can at least hum and since we're an acapella we need hums." Wes pointed out "We have to prepare for Sectionals but we can add you easily if you want to audition." Wes offered.

"Sectionals are in November, Wes... Please lay off," Trent sat on the table and rolled his eyes, annoyed at Wes' antics

"We have to practice straight away. Remember who lost last year?" Wes pointed out.

"Whatever Wes I have a pile of homework already and I don't need to work myself right away with your insane practice schedules!" Jeff nodded in agreement with Trent even though he didn't have any homework.

Thad groaned "I have homework too already." He said "But I agree we have to at least decide what songs we're doing."

Nick looked around at them "Well, good luck guys, it seems like you still have a lot of practise ahead you!" He said nicely.

Jeff groaned "Unfortunately..."

"Shut up Jeffrey you love it." Beatz, that had joined them, laughed "You're just dying to get going with the dance routine."

Jeff winked at the blond "You know it,"

"But we still need to get the songs chosen before we start with the dance steps." Wes warned.

Nick sat there listening to them all, so Jeff danced? That was interesting, he would like to see that. And the warblers performing because they sounded like they were pretty good, at least they practised a lot.

"Whatever... But no practice today!" Jeff begged and Wes sighed "Just because Cam and John are still on vacations but they arrive tomorrow and Thursday we have practice."

Everyone groaned. At least that was better than starting today.

Nick just continued to eat and kept his mouth shut, he felt awkward, he didn't fit in there. For the first time since he had arrived he felt like the stranger.

He finished his food quietly. Suddenly he missed his parents. He glanced at his watch, he still could call someone back at home, it wasn't too late there "Um... I am going now." He said getting up "I'll see you all later." He mumbled before walking away, he hoped he didn't sound rude but he just wanted to hear a familiar voice.

Jeff turned on his chair "Want help?" He asked. Was Nick feeling bad around them? He knew they were tough to handle sometimes but he didn't want Nick uncomfortable.

"No, I'm fine." Nick offered him a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. He walked out of the cafeteria already reaching for his phone.

Then he remembered he was all the way across the ocean and groaned, he still hadn't the roaming on. He glanced again at his phone. He didn't have time to go to the room, look for his laptop and call whoever by Skype. Nick sighed.

He didn't even see that coming. It seemed like a rock had hit his head and all from sudden he felt... Depressed. Nick ran a hand through his hair. He could always skip his first class of the afternoon. No. He couldn't. He groaned again and gave up on the idea. He pulled out his schedule and started to look for the classroom for his next class.

Jeff bit his lip as he watched Nick go outside. He looked off. Jeff didn't know what, but something was off with the brunet. He looked at Wes for assistance and the Asian just shook his head.

"He must be talking to his family."

"Oh you look like a lost puppy without Nicky."

Jeff threw Trent dagger through his eyes. Trent's remarks were funny when they weren't directed at him. The rest of the table just laughed they knew how Trent was.

It took the rest of the lunch hour for Nick to find the classroom, he couldn't stop thinking about his family being so far away from him and his friends too.

"What if he got lost?" Jeff asked Thad as they both headed to their dorms since they didn't have afternoon classes.

"Don't worry man he'll be fine. You look like his mother!" Jeff laughed and Thad patted his back.

"It's just he seems so lost. I want to help..."

"And I'm sure he appreciates it" Thad reassured.

Nick's afternoon class passed too slowly for his taste. He just wanted to come back to his room and just at least try to see if anyone of his family and friends was still up.

"Bye Thad!" Jeff waved as he entered his room and jumped on his bed, face first. He was so tired. He hated that first day. He didn't do anything but he got tired.

As the class finally ended Nick literally ran towards his room, but he ended up missing the corner he had to turn and ended up in the opposite side of the school. Nick groaned frustrated and made his way back. He glanced at his watch now and then, maybe, but just maybe he would be able to still catch someone online.

Jeff took his blazer after a while. He didn't want to ruin it already. He let his blazer hang on his chair and he lay on the bed again, looking at the ceiling, thinking about this year. Join lacrosse and hockey, go to Nationals with the Warblers, have his highest grades and try to avoid the streets of Westerville alone.

After what felt like hours Nick finally came back to his room, the door was unlocked so he just stepped inside. "Hello." He mumbled and threw his bag onto the bed, grabbing the bag he had brought with him on the plane and starting to look for his laptop. He knew it was there.

Jeff opened his eyes and looked at Nick "Hey!" He smiled and propped himself on his elbows "You found your way back!"

Nick glanced up at Jeff and tried to smile "Yeah, I nearly got lost but I found my way fast enough." And finally he found his laptop. Nick pulled it out and quickly clicked on the button to turn it on.

"Cool! You know a bit by now!" Jeff smiled brightly "Please don't tell me you're a computer addicted like Trent..." Jeff sighed and threw himself back, loosening his tie.

"No. I just need to do something." Nick muttered. The computer seemed to be working slower than usual, but of course it wasn't, it was just Nick's mind.

Nick quickly logged in on Skype and ran through his contact list. Nobody was on. He shut the laptop close and put it back on the bed, annoyed.

"I did that once to my laptop, it had something inside and it shattered the screen." Jeff laughed before looking at Nick, then turning to him "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Nick mumbled "I am going for a shower now." He said reaching for his still slightly wet towel from that morning and a pair of clean briefs before walking to the bathroom.

Jeff watched Nick getting his stuff, biting his lower lip. He wanted to know what made the brunet upset. Was it him? He knew he should have waited for him at lunch! And why did Jeff care that much? He normally just looked for himself. He knew he had to help Nick settle in, but that seemed a bit too much.

Nick undressed himself slowly and started to hum a song under his breath. For him it was almost impossible to take a shower quiet, it was just weird. He turned the water on and adjusted the temperature before stepping inside. He let himself stay under the spray of hot water, his muscles started to relax slowly. Before he knew he was actually singing the song not caring if Jeff would listen to him or not. He just needed some time for himself, not thinking about anything else.

Jeff started to hear something from inside the bathroom. He sat down and his brows went up as he understood Nick was singing. _My ass he can't sing_. Even in the shower he had a clear voice that was soft yet, strong. Jeff needed to get Nick to audition. Maybe Nick could replace Blaine, that had left that year to go to his boyfriend's school.

Nick was singing one of his shower favourites 'Uptown Girl'. He liked to sing that song because he remembered the video clip and that always brought a smile to his lips or a laugh. As the seconds passed Nick sang louder.

He felt like he was on his own bubble, nobody could bother or listen to him and he couldn't listen anything that wasn't the sound of the pounding water on his ears and his own voice.

Jeff felt tempted to record it to show it to Wes, but then he thought how the brunet would feel. Showering was such a private moment. Jeff hummed softly to the song, resting again on the bed.

The song was really good and Nick sang it perfectly.

After seven good minutes of showering and singing Nick turned the water off and shut his mouth. He wondered if Jeff had listened to him, he hoped not. The water would have covered him up, right? Nick dried himself quickly before putting his briefs on and stepping inside the room again, he walked to the closet and pulled out a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts to put them on.

When Nick got out of the bathroom, Jeff looked up to say something but his jaw just fell to the floor. He knew Nick was broad but he didn't expect him be that well built. He had strong biceps and a toned chest. He had athlete legs and amazing back muscles. Jeff closed his eyes and hid his face in the pillow. If the brunet was that comfortable at walking around in boxers Jeff was going to have a tough year. At least he refrained to look to a specific place or he'd have a very hard time. Literally.

As Nick was fully dressed again he turned his attention to the bags that he still had o unpack. Now it was just his personal stuff, he started to take out his books and other items to his bed, yawning as he was tired, but he just wanted to just unpack everything at once. He was completely unaware of what was going on with Jeff, for him it was normal to just walk around like that.

Jeff suppressed a groan. He just walked like that and acted like it was nothing? This is going to be a long year for Jeff "So," He cleared his throat "Have you unpacked all your stuff?" Jeff tried to make things less awkward to him.

Nick looked up at him "Well, everything is out of the bag, now I just have to put everything on its place." Nick sighed.

"Want help?" Jeff offered as he sat down on the table, popping the first button of his dress shirt. It was really hot in the room.

"Nah, you don't need to bother yourself, I can take care of this." Nick smiled at Jeff and grabbed several books to put them on the shelf. He put all the books on the shelf before starting to organize them by author.

"If you need anything..." Jeff offered, watching Nick put his stuff in the shelves. He started to read some of the tittles "HP fan? We're gonna get on so well!"

Nick turned his head to Jeff "You like Harry Potter too? Nice! I love the books and the movies." Nick said "And what about _The Hunger Games_?" Nick gestured to the book in his hand "Do you like them?"

"Like them?" Jeff said excitedly "I freaking love them!" He jumped off the bed and walked to Nick, grabbing the book "Joh-gohz tha foumeh?" Jeff tried to read the words but it was hard. He looked at Nick for assistance.

Nick tried to remain serious but burst into laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He apologised taking deep breaths to calm himself "_Jogos da Fome_." He said the words slowly so Jeff could understand them better.

Jeff frowned and repeated, sounding the same as before.

Nick put the book in its place and turned to Jeff "Repeat after me," He said "Jo-" He said slowly.

"Joh" he tried to sound the same, but he knew he was failing.

"You're close. But that needs some training. Nick said walking to the bed to go pick the other items that needed to be kept in their place such as his alarm clock and the rest of his hygiene stuff.

Jeff shrugged "We have 9 months." He smiled and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Until then you'll be able to say a full sentence." Nick smiled back.

"I hope I can at least say more than one." Jeff laughed.

Nick chuckled and placed the last item that was on his bed on its place, he sighed relieved and threw himself onto the bed. He hadn't forgot about the call. He still wanted to speak with someone from home. He tried to think on a good time to do it tomorrow, since he would have the afternoon occupied with classes.

"It's still early but we should get dinner." Jeff shrugged and sat on his bed again, stretching his back.

"I'm not hungry, thanks. I am going to sleep now." Nick said crawling on the bed to lay down properly and to pull the covers over him.

"Do you want me to get you something? You still have the one I brought yesterday," Jeff pointed.

Nick glanced towards the direction Jeff pointed at "I'll eat it then, don't worry about me." He gave a smile to Jeff and sat up a little.

"I'm not sleepy so I'm gonna go down to the kitchens and bring something to eat!" Jeff got up and got his shoes that he took off a while before, walking to the door.

"Okay. And thank you, by the way." Nick nodded and reached for the sandwich Jeff had brought him the day before, it was still good so he ate it calmly before getting up to brush his teeth just to come back to bed after.

If he could wake up at five a.m. he would be able to speak with someone from home, and probably if contacted one of his friends he would be able to speak with more than one, since he or she would be at school with the others, so he had to go sleep as soon as possible.

Jeff walked to the kitchens and grabbed some slice of pizza some guys had bought earlier. He wasn't that hungry, but he sat around the island and talked and ate with the others. When some started to go to their dorms, Jeff followed, not feeling like socializing right now. They still had the weekend to do that.

As Nick laid down again he turned the lights of the lamps off, but it took him some time to fall asleep, eventually he drifted to a light sleep and didn't even noticed Jeff getting inside again.

He opened his dorm slowly when he reached it, not wanting to wake Nick if he was asleep.

"Are you up?" Jeff asked when he closed the door behind him. Since he didn't get an answer he shrugged and took his pyjamas that were laying on the bed before going to the bathroom. He took off his shirt and pants and dressed this sleep wear, careful not to make pressure on his wounds, he didn't want to look at them now.

He went back to the room and jumped on the bed. He took out the book he was reading _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ and devoured it until he fell asleep with the book on his chest.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Review it for us? It would mean a lot for both of us! :)**

**We want to know what people think about it! :P**

**Anyway, see you in the next chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! **

**Here we are again with a new chapter!**

**We hope you enjoy it! :D**

**(Neither of us owns Glee)**

* * *

It was 5:45 when Nick's alarm went off, he quickly turned it down so Jeff wouldn't wake up and crashed on the bed again, he was still so sleepy and tired. But he demanded his body to move and get up. He reached for his laptop and put some shoes on, he would leave the room call his friends by Skype and only then he would come back to dress up.

He felt like a zombie as he got up and walked to the door.

As he was on the hallway he looked around, he couldn't call them there, he needed to find a better place. Maybe the gardens. Nick nodded to himself and started walking towards there, gladly it was place he had memorized. He had to hurry though, soon enough his friends' recess would be over.

Jeff didn't wake up with the alarm, but he moved a bit around. The book fell on the floor with a thud as he turned on his stomach.

Nick walked to the gardens and quickly found a bench to sit. He opened the laptop and clicked on a random key, the screen went on and Nick opened Skype quickly choosing one of his friends on the list and calling to his phone. It only rang twice before he was answering "Duval!"

"Hey!" Nick replied a smile appearing across his face. They talked for five minutes, his friend asked how things were here and Nick asked how everyone was. But then, for what Nick understood, his other friends started battling for the phone to talk with him.

Nick laughed and the next ten minutes were spent with him talking with everyone who was around, but then they had to come back to class, Nick just wanted to keep talking but they couldn't skip their classes and Nick didn't want them to.

So he turned the computer off and walked back to the dorm he was feeling much better now. He felt happy. He tried to not do any type of sound as he entered the room, and came back to his bed, it was still too early, he could really use some more sleep.

Jeff woke up early. He had to take a shower but he only needed to do that at eight, which was still an hour away from what his cell phone said.

He turned again and looked at his side. Nick was under the covers, sleeping peacefully and breathing softly. Jeff sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Nick felt himself waking up but turned around and tried to sleep a bit more, he couldn't hear Jeff moving around so he could sleep a little more.

Jeff looked to Nick again when he moved "You up?" he whispered lowly, not wanting to wake him up if he was indeed, asleep.

Nick heard Jeff speak but he felt too lazy to actually open his mouth and speak so he just made a sound that was something between a groan and a whine.

Jeff laughed slightly "Is that a yes?" Jeff asked softly, giggling slightly at Nick's morning humour. "You fell asleep earlier than a baby!" Jeff joked with a smile.

"But I had to wake up early and it was very late where I come from!" Nick whined and turned so his stomach would be facing up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"C'mon you've been here for two days." Jeff said, laying on his side and holding his head on his hand.

"Still..." Nick mumbled sitting up slowly "As I said, I had to wake up really early anyway."

Jeff furrowed his eyebrows "Why?"

"I wanted to call my friends." Nick said pulling is arms up to stretch his back making his shirt ride up his hips.

Look at his face Jeff! Is this boy even serious? "Um... Were you able to?" Jeff asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yup!" Nick smiled putting his arms down and running a hand through his hair "I caught them just in time."

"Nice... You miss them?" Jeff asked, laying his head on the pillow, still looking at Nick.

"Kind of... Some of them. Those who I didn't have the chance to see before I came here." Nick explained getting up and walking to his closet to pull out his uniform.

"I can't imagine how hard it must be. I would die if I left these guys behind." Jeff sighed "Even if everyone is graduating this year."

Nick smiled sadly "Yes, it's hard. But I can't think much about it. I still have nine months ahead me." Nick said walking to the bathroom and yawning on his way.

Nick was right, Jeff shouldn't be worrying too much about this "You're right..." He then sat up "Can I go first? I need to take a shower."

"I'm just going to brush my teeth, so give me a minute." Nick said stepping inside the bathroom not bothering to close the door. He reached for his toothbrush and quickly brushed his teeth, washing his face quickly before stepping out again "All yours," He smiled a little to Jeff.

Jeff had gathered his stuff and ran pass Nick and closed the door behind. He was used to take a shower with the door opened but now he had to get used to close it. He placed his things on the counter and turned on the shower cap. He undressed himself and steeped under the stream letting the water soak his hair and body for a while.

Nick glanced at the clock he still had time so he undressed himself slowly since he was still very sleepy, yawning several times. He started by putting on his socks and then pants.

Jeff showered quickly, wrapping a towel around his waist as he brushed his teeth. He then dressed his uniform and got out of the bathroom.

Nick was buttoning his shirt when Jeff stepped inside the room. He glanced up at him and finished buttoning his shirt before throwing his tie over his head.

Jeff threw his stuff on top of the bed and went to grab his already packed bag "You ready?" He turned to Nick.

"Almost. You can go ahead." Nick said sitting on the bed to put his shoes on.

"It's okay I can wait a few minutes" Jeff leaned against the door and smiled at Nick.

Nick smiled back apologetically. He reached for the books that he would need for the day and switched them for the ones that were on his bag. "Okay, I'm ready." He said hooking his bag over his shoulder and walking towards the door running a hand through his hair wishing it wasn't much of a mess.

Jeff opened the door and let Nick pass by first before he closed the door behind him "Lead the way?"

Nick sighed. "Okay, I think I know the way." He said and started walking slowly waiting for Jeff to join him by his side.

"It's okay, you came back yesterday" Jeff laughed and walked along side Nick.

"Said like that seems like I am a lost puppy or something." Nick chuckled. He felt good next to Jeff, he could just relax and be himself.

"Maybe you are." Jeff smiled and shook his head "With that shaggy hair you easily pass by a pup." Jeff was tempted to pinch his cheek like he does regularly with Trent but he dropped his hand mid air. Maybe Nick wasn't okay with that physical contact. Especially from a guy.

Nick tried to look up at his own hair but gave up rolling his eyes "Whatever." He mumbled smiling a bit "I just can't tame it! My hair is crazy!" Nick said driving a hand to his hair and trying to brush it with his fingers.

"It looks fine!" Jeff smiled "It gives you a certain...something?"

Nick was about to ask what Jeff meant with that but he decided maybe he didn't want to know "At what time do you finish your classes today?" He asked.

"At three!" Jeff sighed. He was so glad this year his schedule was so light "You?"

Nick groaned "Five." He said "And then I would like to see what sports teams are in the school, I am not joining in just now, but I better start thinking about it. I can't lose my shape." He sighed.

"It would be a pity..." Jeff mumbled to himself "I can take you to the gym. Try outs start Monday but they are there to help if you have questions."

"Yeah, maybe I should go there to ask if I can just tryout in like a month or two..." Nick wondered out loud "If I can't I will need to try out next Monday as well..."

"I never saw a guy entering in the middle of the season. The only you can try out in November is hockey because of the winter season." Jeff shrugged and stepped outside, holding the door for him.

"Thank you," Nick smiled at Jeff "But I don't even know to what sports I am going to try out, yet." Nick sighed "I need to figure that out quickly."

"You'll see you'll figure it out in no time!" Jeff smiled and inhaled deeply loving the morning smell of the Dalton gardens.

"First of all I need to know what sports they have here. Only then I can choose." Nick said and quickly they arrived the main building he opened the door for Jeff and gestured for him to pass first.

Jeff tried to hide his smile when Nick let him pass "There aren't many. There aren't many preppy kids who like to do sports and get dirty." Jeff shrugged and laughed. It was true.

"And do you know what sports they have here?" Nick asked following Jeff inside and leading them towards, what he was almost one hundred percent sure was, the cafeteria's direction.

"Ummm" Jeff thought for a second "Lacrosse, hockey" He knew that because... Well he was in both teams "Tennis, basket, maybe soccer?" He bit his lip "I'm not sure thought..." Jeff replaced his bag on his shoulder and entered the already opened door of the cafeteria.

"Nice, then I just have to choose between tennis and hockey. If there is soccer." Nick walked to the line, that wasn't actually very long since it was still very early.

"Cool! It would be awesome if you got into hockey! I've been there since freshmen year" Jeff leaned against the wall, letting the students in front of them get their stuff first.

Nick smiled at the idea. "Yeah, I might choose hockey. I was never very good at Tennis anyway." He chuckled as remembered one time the ball hit his face and it almost broke his nose, of course back then it wasn't funny at all.

"I prefer hockey. I love to skate on ice and I love to be on the ring with the stick and just give my best." he then thought about what he said "It sounds so wrong!" Jeff rubbed his eyes and laughed.

Nick laughed. "Don't worry, I understand what you mean. But I never played much hockey too, so... I don't know. I probably suck."

"Don't say that, if you play as bad as you said you sang, you'll be tough competition for the captain slot!"

Nick raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean with that?" He asked but before Jeff could answer he had to ask for his breakfast, he asked for the same as the day before, a croissant with butter and an espresso. Did Jeff hear him when he sang on the shower?

"You weren't quiet on the shower," Jeff asked for an apple an orange juice and rose a brow playfully at Nick when he grabbed his food.

Nick blushed lightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was being that loud." He mumbled turning to walk to the table but waiting for Jeff.

"It's okay, I enjoyed the show" Jeff joined Nick with his food and walked to the table together.

Nick blushed more. "I'll try to be quieter." He mumbled as they reached the table. Nick put his bag on the floor and sat.

"It's okay. I loved the song and your voice." Jeff sat next to him and hanged the bag on the back of his chair.

Nick sighed. "Thank you," He said and started eating his croissant slowly.

"No need to thank. I think you should audition for the Warblers... Hey, morning David!" Jeff turned to David with a smile "When are we holding auditions?" He asked taking a piece of apple.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Jeff, I've told you I don't want to join things just yet." He mumbled and sipped his coffee.

"I was just asking! Jesus," Jeff whined and turned to David who shook his head with a smile.

"You better ask Wes but I guess next week?"

Nick sighed and mouthed a 'not gonna happen'.

"But we can accept people later right? Like we did with Kurt?" Jeff turned to Nick and poked out his tongue.

"I guess," David shrugged as he sipped from his drink "If he's good enough."

"Oh he is!" Jeff smiled and took another bite from his apple.

Nick refused to look at Jeff. "You are impossible." He mumbled pouting lightly.

Jeff turned to Nick "C'mon you were amazing!" He turned to David again "He sang an amazing shower redemption of Uptown Girl!" Jeff nodded proudly.

Nick groaned. "Stop, you're overreacting! It was nothing! The sound of the shower probably made it sound different or something." Nick said trying to just escape that.

Jeff's smile fell "Okay..." He mumbled "Sorry..." He crossed his arms and took another bite.

"Whipped" Trent sat at the table with a cough he placed his tray on top of the table.

Nick bit his lip afraid he had offended Jeff, but then he turned to Trent "Morning Trent." He said smiling politely.

Jeff rolled his eyes at Trent's comment "So Nick, how was your first school day?" Trent asked, biting his toast.

"Not bad," Nick sipped his coffee "At the end I was kind of tired but, it was fine, thank you. What about you?" He asked politely.

"Same old, same old." Trent waved his hand.

"Nice? I guess?" Nick shrugged lightly.

"Just the usual…" Trent shrugged.

"You're only like that because there isn't enough gossip yet." Jeff said and David and Nick laughed.

"There's gossip enough for me to talk about, but I know how you are when I talk about you." Trent said suggestively.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean." Trent's dark eyes darted to Nick so lightly but Jeff caught it.

"Are you even serious?" Jeff groaned.

"You can't deny it!" Trent grinned.

"Yes, I can! And I am! Are you crazy?"

Nick looked from one to the other boy with a puzzled look. He had missed Trent's glance so he couldn't understand at all what was happening, but he decided not to ask. Whatever it was it was upsetting Jeff.

"Look into my eyes and say there's nothing going on!" Trent leaned on the table with a grin, David rolled his eyes but he was actually curious about Jeff's answer.

Jeff blushed but leaned, his face inches from Trent's "There's nothing going on." He said dead serious. It didn't mean he didn't want anything to happen. Okay, that was rushed, but he wanted to get to know Nick.

Nick was getting more and more puzzled by the second. What the hell was happening? He looked up at David, he was grinning. So, he must know what it's happening. He thought but kept his mouth shut, maybe later he would ask.

Trent sat back down with a shrug and a smile "We'll come back to it later."

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest "I really hate you sometimes." He groaned.

Nick drank what was left if his coffee looking from Trent to Jeff, trying to figure something of what was happening out. He glanced at his watch "Well, I better go if I don't want to be late." He said getting up and picking his bag "See you all at lunch." He smiled.

"Want help to find your classroom?" Jeff looked up at Nick. That made Trent chuckle and Jeff glare at him.

"I guess I can find it, don't bother yourself." Nick smile and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Just shut up." Jeff warned when he turned back to the table after watching Nick leave.

After Nick's afternoon's classes ended he asked one of his classmates if he couldn't give him directions to the gym, Nick listened carefully and fortunately he didn't get lost - He just wandered around the school more than he needed.

As he got there he quickly found the soccer's team coach.

He told him he wasn't looking for new members since none of the last year's students had quit and the previous year's team didn't have any seniors, but as he saw Nick's disappointed look, he sighed and told him he could try out anyway. And maybe if he was good enough he would let him in the team.

Nick smiled widely; he thanked and asked when he could try out. The coach replied with a shrug and said "Why not now?"

So there Nick was in the middle of the field warming up, with a sports outfit that was slightly small for him. But he wanted to get in the team and if that was his only chance he had, he would take it.

Jeff had gone to the library to quickly do his homework as he waited for Nick to get out of class at five. But he was so into the books that he didn't even noticed the five o'clock passing by. He found himself running to the gym.

Nick was nowhere to be found so he went to the bleachers because Nick might be there watching some warm up, since Jeff heard the whistle. He climbed the bleachers and turned to the field.

His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Nick running around. His hair was falling o his eyes and a thin layer of sweat on his face. Jeff had to sit down as he watched Nick. The outfit he was wearing was obviously too small for him. The shorts stopped too high on his tights and the shirt hugged his chest a bit too much. Nick looked like he had been doing this for a long time. But hey, Jeff wasn't complaining.

Jeff crossed his legs Chinese way and rested his elbows on his knees as he saw Nick play. He never saw a game of soccer and playing with their feet was weird but Jeff was actually enjoying it. It seemed like a tiring game since Nick was running everywhere with a strong motivation. It was actually really amazing to watch.

Nick shook his head to get his hair out of his sight as he ran around. He intercepted the ball and started running towards the other's team goal, but before he knew a foot was in front of his own and he fell to the ground. It took him a couple of seconds to understand he wasn't actually injured.

The player that had made the offense helped Nick up and apologized, Nick said it was fine, since he was okay, and let one of his teammates do the free kick. He ran to the penalty area and waited for the whistle so the game would continue. The whistle was blown and the ball was shot right to Nick's direction. Nick jumped and the ball hit the top of his head before entering the goal.

Before he knew Nick had his teammates jumping to him to congratulate him.

"Nick!"Jeff half squealed half shouted when Nick fell. He hoped Nick was fine; falling on his face must have hurt. Jeff bit on his bottom lip. This game was really nerve racking!

When the ball hit the net and Nick scored Jeff was on his feet, fist pumping the air and shouting "Fuck yeah!" He then sat down like he hadn't just cheered in a practice game.

Just a few minutes after the coach whistled to the end of the game and called everyone closer.

"Congratulations, Nick." He said smiling and turned to Nick "Welcome to the team." Nick smiled widely as some of his teammates patted his back and congratulate him. "For today is enough." The coach said. "But just because it was the first practise!" He warned. "Don't get used to it!" He called out as everyone started running back to the locker room,

Nick followed them just to grab his things and get out. He couldn't shower there since he didn't have anything and he was not dressing his uniform now that he was sweating that much so he tried to hurry to his room to shower.

"Woah..." Jeff kept repeating as he got up and got out of the bleachers. The way Nick played was truly amazing and apparently he got in, which was pretty amazing. He walked back to the gardens heading to his dorm, thinking how awesome Nick was at playing and how he would start watching the soccer games, part of it because the game was exciting part of it because Nick was part of the team.

As Nick arrived to the room he found weird Jeff wasn't there. He threw his bag onto his bed and sat for a minute trying to catch his breath since he was just stopping now.

Jeff opened the door to his room. He waited a bit for Nick but when Case told him he had already left, so Jeff headed for the dorm in a fast pace. He stopped at the doorway and looked at Nick, who was sitting at his bed, still in the soccer attire. Dirty thoughts like Nick's shirt and shorts went through Jeff's mind and he had to swallow to control himself "Uhm... Hey," he got in and closed the door.

Nick looked up at him "Oh, hi." He said but didn't get up to take his shower, the laziness was starting to hit him. He should have gone for his shower before Jeff arrived, that sports outfit was just ridiculous.

"Uhm...You didn't wait for me to go to the gym... I ran a bit late... Sorry" Jeff walked to his bed avoiding Nick's face.

"No, sorry, I was hoping I could meet you there, but then coach said if I wanted to be in the team I needed to try out right away." Nick rolled his eyes "Sorry."

"It's okay... You go in though?" Jeff acted like he hadn't seen the game "Since you have a way to small uniform on..." Jeff started to fix his things on the desk.

Nick looked at himself making a face. "I know it's too small for me, but yeah, I got in." He smiled.

"Congrats man! I knew you would get in!" Jeff smiled and turned to Nick, regretting right away. He turned back to his desk, turning on his laptop.

Nick raised an eyebrow at Jeff but didn't give it a second thought "Well, I didn't want to join anything this soon, but I guess things never work out exactly like I plan." Nick shrugged "I am going for a shower now." He said finally getting the strength to get up.

He reached for the towel and some clothes he could wear outside since he was starving and he really needed to go out the room to eat and stepped inside the bathroom closing the door behind him and stripping his clothes before turning the shower on. He took a quick shower humming a random song under his breath.

When Nick closed the door Jeff let out a breath. The guy was seriously trying to kill him slowly! Jeff would bet that he was coming out of the bathroom with nothing but his boxers. Or worse, just a towel! Jeff sat down and ran a hand through his hair.

This getting out of control and Jeff needed to get his mind back on track. He was right. He should have never listen to Thad and join the exchange committee.

Nick would come anyway but at least he would room with another and Jeff didn't have to suffer. But then Nick would walk around like that in front of another! Jeff suddenly felt jealous and groaned.

Nick stepped out of the shower and dried himself quickly. He dressed his briefs and jeans and stepped out of the bathroom still putting on his shirt. He threw himself onto the bed and sighed. "I'm tired." He mumbled.

Jeff lost the bet to himself, but he still couldn't dart his eyes from the small piece of tanned flesh Nick flashed him as he dressed his shirt "The practice might have worned you out?" Jeff offered, kicking off his shoes.

"Yeah... But I still have stuff to do." Nick said groaning lightly and running a hand through his hair.

"Uhmmm" Jeff hummed, taking his socks and putting the shoe under the desk "It's like 7, aren't you sleepy already?" Jeff laughed when he looked back up.

"A bit. But as I said I still have stuff to do." He said jumping off the bed "Starting with eating. Do you want me to bring you anything?" He asked turning to Jeff as he put socks and some shoes on.

"Thanks" Jeff smiled and shook his head "I'm not hungry. Have fun" he turned on the chair and logged on facebook, twitter, tumblr and on his e-mail.

Nick nodded "Okay, be back in a few minutes." He said before exiting the room. He tried to remember where the kitchen was, it was the fastest option. He remembered he had passed by it when he was looking for the gym and started walking towards it calmly.

Jeff checked his notifications, his asks, his mentions for a while, trying to entertain himself, so his mind didn't drift to dirty paths.

The kitchen was empty so Nick just picked up a sandwich for him and other for Jeff. Yes, Jeff had said he wasn't hungry but Nick said that the day he had arrived and Jeff brought him one anyway. He also picked a pack of juice and returned to the room.

Jeff started paying some random game on facebook. He actually was hungry, but that only happened a few minutes after Nick left.

Nick opened the door of the room and stepped inside "I'm back." He said closing the door with his foot and walking over to Jeff "I know you said you weren't hungry, but I took the liberty to bring you this anyway." He shrugged and gave the sandwich to Jeff.

Jeff turned to Nick and a smile grew on his lips "Geez thanks Nick" Jeff took the sandwich and took a big bite of it. It was actually really nice of Nick to bring him that.

"No problem." Nick smiled and sat on his bed eating his own sandwich "Oh! I found my way to the kitchen, by myself!" He said proudly, but due to the sleepiness he sounded more like a little kid after he had just learned how to tie his shoes "And I didn't even get lost!"

Jeff turned on his chair "You're just reinforcing the pup nickname..." Jeff smiled at Nick "But it's great! I didn't have to look out for you in the middle of the night!"

Nick rolled his eyes "I'm not a puppy." He mumbled smiling a little. He liked to be around Jeff, he made him somehow feel at home.

"Yes you are! Pup!" Jeff joked and poked his tongue out as childish movement. It's so easy to hang with Nick.

"Next thing you know I'll wake you up really earlier by jumping on your bed." Nick threatened playfully and winked at Jeff.

"I don't care about your injuries then!" Jeff smiled and tried to ignore how the wink had made his stomach turn.

Nick chuckled. "I doubt you can do much damage when you're sleepy but okay." Nick grinned.

"Try me then!" Jeff warned with a light playful shrug "Just don't drool on me" Jeff pointed at Nick.

Nick smirked evilly before ending his sandwich and drinking his pack of juice silently. Jeff didn't know him well so he didn't know that Nick was actually going to do it.

"I know that look Duval!" Jeff ate a bit more "I give that look at Trent all the time. Especially when he says not to do something!" Jeff said, still chewing his food.

Nick blinked a couple of times innocently "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No!" Jeff jumped on his feet and pointed at Nick, covering his eyes "Not the pup dog look!" he warned dramatically.

Nick chuckled and got up stepping closer to Jeff and removing the hand of the way. "What pup dog look, Jeff?" He asked blinking more times than he needed.

Jeff laughed and pushed Nick away with a laugh "Stop it!" He ran to the other side of the room "Bad pup, down!" Jeff was now trying to cover his hysterical laugh.

Nick laughed and threw the pack of juice to the bin. "Okay, I've stopped." He said still chuckling.

Nick reached for his books and opened them on his bed, he still had homework to do. He opened his notebook still smiling widely from what had just happened and tried to hurry up with his homework so he could sleep.

Jeff sat on his bed to calm down. He breathed heavily as he watched Nick do whatever he was doing. After a while he grabbed his things and went to the bathroom to change.

Nick finished Spanish homework in no time so next he had only Physics and was free to go sleep. But Physics was harder so it took him more time than he wished to finish it.

Jeff came back from the bathroom dressed and glanced over at Nick that was doing his homework. He put his dirty uniform on the basket and sat on the bed, pulling his Harry Potter and starting to read from where he fell asleep the night before.

After a while Nick finally finished his homework, he yawned and got up heavily. He was so tired he just wanted to sleep. Nick kept the books in his bag and reached for his pyjamas. He his jeans off and put the pyjamas' pants on and then took his shirt off to put the pyjamas' shirt. Only then he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Jeff raised his eyes from the book when he saw Nick move, but quickly turned back to the letters when he saw Nick taking his clothes off.

Seriously? It's like he does it on purpose! First he's an adorable puppy and then he takes off his shirt and Jeff has to control his hormones.

Nick brushed his teeth nearly falling asleep on the sink, he hoped he would stop feeling so goddamn tired all the time. He walked back to the room and set up his alarm clock before crashing on the bed and crawling under the covers. He turned his lamp off "'Night Jeff." He mumbled closing his eyes.

"'Night pup!" Jeff laughed, finally over the exposure he just witness a few minutes ago.

Nick smirked as he was almost asleep. After the next morning Jeff would probably never call him puppy again. Fast enough Nick drifted to a deep sleep.

Jeff was able to close his book that night. It was around 11 pm when Jeff put down the book and turned off the light, taking a quick glance at Nick's sleepy figure. He shook his head and pulled the covers over him, slipping into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Did you like it? Would you review it for us?**

**It would really mean a lot since it's our first collaboration story! :)**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**-heart-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**Here we are to bring you a new chapter! ^^ We hope you enjoy it! :)**

**(neither of us owns Glee...)**

* * *

Jeff hated nightmares. He would be drenched in sweat and panting when he wakes up.

But the worse is that he could never wake up at the right moment. Right before the first blow. It never happened. He always suffered, even in his dreams. Tonight was no different.

He was stupid enough to run into dead-end alley. And the three jocks where right behind him. They were huge, even bigger than usual and Jeff couldn't stop shaking.

Nick woke up early in the morning with the alarm clock, he quickly turned it down so Jeff wouldn't wake up with the sound. He got up slowly rubbing his eyes and a grin growing on his face as he reviewed mentally what he was going to do now. He got up and walked to Jeff's bed, but as he looked down at him, Jeff was shaking and he was with a face expression that showed fear.

"Jeff?" Nick asked softly and shook his shoulder gently. Jeff was probably in the middle of a nightmare and Nick just tried to wake him up gently.

The first blow was on the shoulder. Jeff moaned in pain as he fell to the floor. But Jeff always tried to fight back. He got up again and swigged his fist to connect with James' jaw, the leader, the bigger one.

Nick heard Jeff make a sound that made his heart sink, whatever he was dreaming it wasn't nice at all "Come on Jeff, just wak-" Before he could end the sentence Jeff's fist collided with his nose making Nick yelp.

Jeff sat down on his bed with the sound. He was panting and shaking but at least he was awake, nothing could hurt him now. But something was wrong. Jeff looked around and found Nick holding his face "Shit! Nick, Nick I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He asked, making turn to him but gently holding his arms. He mumbled more apologies and tried to see the damage.

Nick hissed lightly "I'm fine, Jeff, don't worry." He said taking his hands out of the way, he wasn't even bleeding but he had been lucky Jeff didn't break his nose "See? Everything's fine." He said rubbing his nose like it would make the pain go away. He just didn't want Jeff to worry about him.

Jeff cupped Nick's face to see his nose better, it wasn't broken but his was turning a dark purple "I'm so sorry Nick. Let me get a pack of ice!" Jeff got up and went to the bathroom. They decided to put a small freezer in each room because Dalton kids hurt themselves too easily. And they didn't want boys going to the nurse asking for icepacks.

He came back and sat next to Nick, placing the ice over his nose "I'm so sorry Nick. I wasn't expecting you to be there."

Nick sighed in relief at the coldness, it eased the pain "It's fine, really." He assured Jeff once more "What were you dreaming about?" He asked softly, glancing up at him, he was both curious and worried. What had upset Jeff that much?

Jeff sighed. He didn't want to tell that to Nick. He was sure Nick wouldn't judge, but he never told anyone and he didn't know what to say "I...it was a bad dream, nothing more" he gave a weak smile at Nick and softly replaced the ice, hoping he wasn't hurting Nick.

Nick repressed the hiss and sat on Jeff's bed pulling him down too "You can tell me, Jeff. Sometimes is better to let these things out." He smiled encouragingly at Jeff.

Jeff bit his lip and looked away from Nick "It's nothing, I'm okay. Sorry" he looked back, pointing at his nose with the hand that wasn't holding the ice.

Nick sighed "It's okay. Come here you look like you could use a hug." Nick smiled softly and pulled Jeff for a tight hug. "Whatever it was it's over now, you'll be fine, you're safe."

Jeff was surprised with the hug, but got over himself and hugged back. Nick was a good hugger and Jeff couldn't help but lean in. No one ever did that for him "Thanks..." He mumbled before sitting straight again and placing the ice on Nick's nose "I think it's gonna bruise..." Jeff bit his lip. He had hurt Nick when the boy did nothing but be nice and friendly.

"It's okay," Nick repeated for the one hundredth time. Then he got up and walked back to his bed to pull a small plastic bag from under it, he took a Oreo Milka from there and gave it to Jeff. "Come on! Cheer up!" He smiled.

Jeff raised his eyebrow when Nick got up. Was he going to leave? When he showed him the chocolate Jeff let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "Oh Nick..." He smiled softly and opened the package. He took out a small square and took a bite, giving one to Nick "You're amazing!"

Nick accepted the small square "I just hate to see my friends down." He said still smiling "If you ever need to talk, I am here, okay?" He asked putting the chocolate in his mouth.

Jeff smiled a bit wider. So they were friends? Cool! I mean, Jeff found everyone he had a relation with his friend, as small as it was, but Nick saying it back was even better "Thanks... The same goes back to you... If you ever miss home I'll try to help." he smiled and ate another piece.

Nick nodded and glanced at the clock "Maybe we should start getting ready." He mumbled but his will to go to classes that day was none.

"I'm tired" Jeff whined and threw himself on the bed. When he was tired he could be really annoying.

"Maybe you should try to sleep for a bit. If you can hurry to dress up to arrive in time..." Nick said softly.

"I can't go to sleep now!" Jeff said. He couldn't. He didn't want to go back to that situation again "I'll just lay here for a while..."

"Alright," Nick patted Jeff's shoulder gently and walked to his closet pulling out clean clothes. He changed clothes quickly to the Dalton uniform and went to the bathroom to wash his face, brush his teeth and try to fix his hair. As he saw himself on the mirror he understood what Jeff had said. His nose was purple-ish, but it was fine as long as Jeff was okay.

It wasn't like he was interested in anyone to have to look his best anyway.

Jeff closed his eyes and tried to relax a bit. He felt so bad for hurting Nick. He took deep breaths as he waited for Nick to get ready.

Nick got out of the bathroom fixing his tie "I'm ready," He said quietly "But you can still rest for a bit."

"If you wait a bit I can get ready..." Jeff sat up again and sighed when he saw Nick's nose "I'm awful..."

"Sure," Nick sat on his bed to wait for Jeff "And please, stop saying that, it's nothing, really." He smiled softly at Jeff.

"It would be nothing you didn't have marks." Jeff said as he picked a new uniform "Ten minutes." Jeff got inside and did his usual morning routine, still feeling back about Nick.

"It's nothing, because I say it's nothing!" Nick said loudly enough for Jeff to her him "I am the one injured, so I am the one who knows if it's serious or not!" He said joking but being serious at the same time. There was just no reason for Jeff to worry or feel bad.

When Jeff got back into the room he grabbed his tie on the chair and put it around his neck "It doesn't make feel better about hitting you" Jeff glanced over at Nick.

Nick sighed "But I don't want you to feel bad because of it. It's not your fault! You can't control your dreams!"

"I should control my body though!" Jeff sighed and sat next to Nick "Let me make it up for you!" he asked. He could take him to today's rehearsal. He couldn't take him to town. The dream was too fresh.

"Um... Sure! But don't feel like you have to, just do it if you want." Nick smiled and tried to ignore how fast his heart beat in his chest for a few seconds. Why did that happen?

"Of course not! You deserve it," Jeff nodded "I could have broken your nose and you would have to go to surgery and you're not even here for a week!"

Nick rolled his eyes playfully "That's a bit over dramatic." He smiled at Jeff "You are lucky though, I was going to jump on your bed like I said I was going to." He winked.

"It's not being dramatic!" Jeff whined playfully, feeling a bit better "See? I warned you not to do that!"

Nick chuckled "Come even you said you recognised 'that look' were you really expecting I was not going to do it?"

"I wasn't expecting you to actually do it!" Jeff laughed softly and shook his head.

"I was going to do it." Nick gave him a small nod "And who knows maybe I'll try again." Nick shrugged and grinned.

"Okay you really want to break something!" Jeff laughed and got up to grab his shoes.

Nick chuckled "Changing the subject, do you know when the hockey try outs will take place? I've thought about it and I am going for it." Nick tilted his head.

"October... Since the season starts on November." Jeff put on his shoes and laced them "Really? Don't you think it's a bit too much for you?" Jeff turned to Nick with a shrug "I'm in lacrosse an hockey. Not to mention the Warblers, but it might a little bit too much for you."

"We'll see... I'll see if soccer is enough or not, I still have time to think about it..." Nick shrugged again.

"But it would be cool though. If you entered the team," Jeff smiled and grabbed his bag "Let's go?"

"Yeah, but now that you said it... I don't know. I was just thinking in join another team because back at home I had soccer four times a week and here's just two. But maybe practices are harder? I don't know." Nick said getting up and walking to the door opening it and holding it for Jeff to pass.

"Thanks" Jeff smiled at Nick's chivalry "I never saw a soccer practice in my life so I don't know sorry" Jeff bit his bottom lip "But hockey is more hard a few days before we have games, which is like twice or three times a month"

"I don't think that would be a problem," Nick closed the door behind him and started walking towards the cafeteria beside Jeff "I am not planning join anymore teams or groups. I think the major problem is that I don't play that much hockey since it's not a common game in Portugal."

"It isn't?" Jeff was surprised "But it's so cool!" He moved his hands around to be dramatic.

Nick chuckled "In Portugal it doesn't snow much. So, snow sports aren't that common." He explained.

"Here is like white white white... And more white." Jeff numbered with a smile.

"Something I will have to get used to." Nick sighed.

"Oh the snow it's cool!" He smiled "It's amazing to be under the covers studying or reading when there's a storm outside!"Jeff loved that weather so much.

"Yeah, but I am a summer lover. I mean, I love the sun, the heat, the beach..." Nick smiled a little.

"But I'm sure you'll like the winter here" Jeff grinned.

"I think I'll be shaking with cold all the time, but okay." Nick chuckled. Nick didn't even notice but when he found himself they were in front of the cafeteria door. He opened it and let Jeff pass first before he stepped inside and walked towards the line.

"I'll bring you blankets to keep you warm!" Jeff passed by Nick and placed himself behind the last boy on the line "Summer's here only if you go to Florida or Cali... It's warm and you have beaches!" Jeff pointed out "The Warblers are hoping to make a trip there..."

"That's nice... When do I get to see you perform? You all sound like you are pretty good." Nick smiled.

Jeff grinned. He was so taking Nick to today's rehearsal "Soon..." he just said, turning so he could grab a tray and ask for a cappuccino and a chocolate croissant.

Nick asked only for an expresso coffee "How soon?" He asked glancing at Jeff smirking.

Jeff shrugged with a small smile, like he didn't care "Soon." he repeated as he grabbed his things and went to the empty table. They had been early today.

Nick rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

"Oh c'mon" Jeff joked as he sat down and put the bag on the floor.

"What?" Nick asked sitting on the chair and sipping his coffee.

"You did that eye roll again... You'll see as really soon" Jeff hinted and took a bite from his croissant "Want a bit? It's warm and so good" Jeff took a bit and offered it to Nick.

"Um... Thanks." Nick accepted Jeff's croissant. "You should get used to it though, I roll my eyes a lot." He joked putting the bit of the croissant in his mouth.

"It's okay, I've been dealing with Trent for years now..." Jeff joked and continued to eat "Good right?" He pointed to his half eaten croissant.

Nick chuckled and then nodded. "Yes, very good."

"Dalton has the best pastry in Westerville and no one can convince me otherwise" Jeff drank his cappuccino, getting a "cream moustache".

"Portugal has the best pastries in the world and no one can convince me otherwise!" Nick mocked. He glanced at Jeff and chuckled. "Jeff, you have..." He said gesturing a moustache on his own face and still chuckling.

"Can only comment when I have some of them" Jeff joked "What?" Jeff grabbed a napkin and tried to clean his face, missing some spots.

Nick laughed and shook Jeff's hand away "Give me that." He said reaching for the napkin and cleaning Jeff's face himself.

"Uhm... Morning?" Thad laughed and sat in front of the pair with a knowing smile and a raised eyebrow.

Nick dropped his hand and turned to Thad. "Morning." He mumbled blushing a little.

Jeff coughed awkwardly and turned to Thad "Good morning Thad"

"I can see that" He smirked and sipped from his coffee.

Nick sipped his coffee awkwardly. But why was he acting like that? Jeff was only his friend nothing more! Oh yeah, Thad thought he had a crush on the blond.

Not Thad too! Jeff sighed a bit and continued to drink his coffee, an awkward silence filling the air between them three.

"I think I am going now, to my classes..." Nick said finishing his coffee and getting up he moved his hand to scratch his nose that was itchy but quickly moved it away as it hurt.

"Hey what happened?" Thad pointed at Nick's face and looked at Jeff shocked.

"It's not what you think Thad..."

"His nose is purple!" Thad interrupted. He knew Jeff couldn't hurt anyone but Nick was clearly in pain. Jeff let his head fall when Thad was almost yelling at him. He was feeling even worse.

"I fell yesterday." Nick shrugged; there was no point on Jeff's friends get mad at him for that "When I tried out for the soccer team." It was a lame excuse but the only one Nick remembered.

Jeff looked up at Nick when he lied. He didn't need to lie.

"He got in though" Jeff turned to Thad, that seemed to buy it, since Nick didn't look scared of saying that "Congrats man... Now you have to audition for the Warblers!" He said with a bright smile.

Nick sighed "Singing is not for me," He said running a hand through his hair. "Well, I'll see you at lunch, bye!" Nick waved and started walking away.

"Bye Nick..."Jeff said before sighing and looking at Thad "Can I ask you something?" Jeff brightened up a bit. Thad raised his brows but nodded "Can't we perform one of the older songs today? Like..." he thought for a second "Misery!"

"Why?" Thad laughed. He loved that performance and wouldn't mind repeating it.

"I wanted to surprise Nick." He said he wanted to see us perform and this way he might even join!"

"How didn't I know? You want to serenade him!" Thad joked but nodded.

"Thad! Not you too!" Jeff whined.

"I just have to talk with Wes and David but I guess so..."

"You're awesome Thad!" Jeff squeaked and started to plot ways to Nick to come to the study hall where he could see the performance.

As Nick was leaving the cafeteria he passed by Trent. "Morning Nick! Hey, what happened to your nose?" He asked widening his eyes a little as he looked at him.

"Oh, good morning, Trent." Nick sighed "I am clumsy and I fell." He shrugged.

"Where?" Trent asked still looking at Nick's purple nose.

"Soccer's try out."

"But I thought you didn't want to try out to anything yet?" Trent glanced up at Nick's eyes.

"And I didn't, but coach said if I wanted I had to do it right away so..." Nick shrugged again. "Well, I need to go now." Nick said and patted Trent's shoulder before walking away. "See you at lunch!" He called out.

"Yeah, see ya!" Trent replied before walking to the Warbler's table. "Morning." Trent said as he sat down on the table.

"Morning!" Jeff and Thad said, turning to Trent.

"Jeffie here wants to repeat Misery for his Nicky..."Thad teased and Jeff smacked his arm.

Trent grinned. "Really? And you still say there's nothing going on?" Trent turned slightly to Jeff.

"There's nothing going on!" Jeff said exasperated, gripping his blond bangs. Why did everyone think that something was going on? If they acted like Klaine was something but Jeff was just being nice with him because he was alone there. What's the problem in doing it? He wasn't doing that with ulterior motives. If something came from that cool if not cool too.

"I don't think there's something going on...yet" Thad teased more.

"I don't believe you, Jeff." Trent said simply leaning back on the chair and smirking at the blond boy.

"Why Trent?" Jeff asked, getting slightly annoyed "Because we're nice with each other? Because Nick might lean into me a bit more because he's new to the country to the culture?"

"Because I see the way you look at him." Trent answered calmly.

"Like what?" Jeff asked, raising his voice a bit. Thad sat on his chair, sipping his coffee slowly, laughing softy at the other two.

"Like Kurt looked at Blaine before they started dating" Trent grinned.

Jeff frowned "I don't," he simply said, almost hissing the word "I only know him for 3 days..."

"Kurt only knew Blaine for fifteen seconds." Trent shrugged.

"But they were meant to be! Nick and I are just friends and I don't even believe in love at first sight or whatever" Jeff leaned back in his chair and glared a Trent.

"It's not first sight if three days passed," Trent said ironically "Besides, who told you you are not meant to be with him?" He grinned.

"Whatever!" Jeff said as he went back to his breakfast, sick with this conversation. Yes, it was true that he felt differently towards Nick than he felt towards Trent for example, but that was different. Nick was new, he had to know him before this first look passed by.

Trent changed a glance with Thad. Jeff could say whatever he wanted but it was unquestionable Jeff was at least crushing on the Portuguese boy.

"I'm... Gonna go!" Jeff announced, moving his hair out of the way and getting up. He couldn't be with them right now.

"Bye Jeffie," Trent waved his fingers at Jeff as a goodbye.

Jeff groaned and flipped him the middle finger. Trent was one of his closest friends but he could be a pain in the ass when he wanted. Jeff walked slowly to his first class, hands in his pockets and head low. He was so confused with everything!

Nick had arrived his classroom way before the class time. He leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sat. He rested his head back against the wall, letting his mind wander. It was weird to think that his friends should be lunching by now but he had just had breakfast.

Jeff stopped on the second floor. He would be having art again and he was kind of needing to paint and use the brush. He looked around to the almost empty corridor and found Nick sitting down. He smiled and walked to him, sitting next to him "Hey"

Nick blinked and looked at Jeff a smile growing on his face "Hey, what's up?"

"Just Trent and Thad being annoying" Jeff waved it off "So you can get around alone... My little puppy grew up so fast" Jeff pretending like he was tearing up.

Nick pushed Jeff away by his head playfully "Shut up." He mumbled with a grin on his lips.

"No, I'm really proud!" he wiped a fake tear, but the smile didn't leave his lips.

"If you keep treat me like a puppy, I'll behave like one!" Nick mocked threatened.

"So you act cute... I won't complain" Jeff laughed, already feeling better.

"But there's some stuff that you will complain about! Believe me." Nick gave him a small nod grinning.

"I can handle that!" Jeff laughed and shook his head. It was strange he could feel so comfortable with Nick in so little time.

"Oh, so if I randomly start licking your face, wake you up every single day too early and just do things like that you will still handle that?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow playfully, of course he wouldn't do it, but Jeff didn't have to know that.

"If you lick my face then no!" Jeff laughed "And you can jump on me" in many ways actually. What Jeff? Shut up, that's the coffee talking "But we know what happens," he then bit his lips and looked at Nick, the purple wound making his heart smaller on his chest "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing, please." Nick said shaking his head lightly. "But I could wake you up with water to pretend it's pee." He said to light up the mood again.

Jeff looked at him with a 'Whaaaat?' look "Please don't!" he laughed and shook his head.

"You never know, I can be pretty mean, sometimes!" Nick laughed evilly.

Jeff pouted "No!" he then burst out laughing "Don't be that mean"

"And then you wouldn't even be mad at me, because I would do my puppy eyes at you!" Nick said chuckling.

"You know my sore spot!" Jeff whined in defeat "I have to find yours"

"You won't find it," Nick shook his head "I will never show it!" He winked.

Jeff sighed in defeat "You'll show it... Just wait for it..." he threatened playfully.

Nick was going to reply but the bell rang over their heads, he sighed "Well, I guess we have to go to class now," He got up and extended a hand to Jeff to help him to get up.

Jeff cursed the bell, he was having a great time. He took Nick's hand "Thanks!"

"See you after class?" Nick asked before starting to walk towards his classroom.

"Yeah! Do you want to come o study hall with me at 5?" he asked, already a bit far away. If he said no Jeff had to find a way to make him go there.

"Won't I see you before that? Like at lunch?" Nick raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah sure..." Shit Jeff you can even surprise someone right "See yah later!" he waved.

Nick smiled and nodded "See ya!" He stepped inside the classroom after the teacher. Nick's morning lessons were dull, he just wanted to see them ending, but as more as he wished that more the time seemed to pass slower.

Art class was amazing. Jeff could draw anything he wanted and it made him feel free. But that was it. The rest of the classes were as boring as ever and he just wanted to eat by lunch time.

As the bell rang for lunch Nick nearly ran to the cafeteria. Jeff wasn't there yet, so he just walked to the line and waited for his time to ask for his food.

Jeff hated the rush out of the classrooms. He always took his time, now even more because Nick knew how to move around and he didn't have to worry that much. When he reached the cafeteria he saw Nick and joined him, ending up annoying some students because he got ahead of them "Sorry!" He said one last time before he reached Nick "Hey pup!" he smiled "How were your classes?"

Nick turned to Jeff with an eyebrow raised "So now you're going to call me pup on a daily basis?" He joked "They were fine, but boring, yours?"

"Yup, it's your nickname now!" Jeff stated, flipping his annoying bangs out of his eyes "Pretty much the same but Arts. We got to draw whatever we wanted" he smiled.

Nick rolled his eyes. "You're impossible." He mumbled but not containing the smile on his face. "But that's cool." He smiled "About the Arts, because the nickname is stupid." He mocked and poked his tongue out to Jeff.

Jeff faked hurt "But... But I chose it with so much love and care!" he tried to look sad enough to make Nick laugh or smile that gorgeous smile of his.

Nick started laughing "Okay, okay, the nickname is cute." He rolled his eyes. It was so easy to laugh around Jeff, he liked it.

Jeff smiled triumphantly "See?" then line moved quickly and it was their turn already. Jeff let Nick pass since he kind of cut the line and Nick was there first.

Nick rolled his eyes and asked for the day's dish, he reached for a tray and a soda and put the plate on the tray and waited for Jeff.

Jeff asked for the same, bringing a bottle of water and an apple with him, before he joined Nick and went to the Warbler table. Even though Nick wasn't part of the Warblers, the rest didn't seem to mind and he was glad because that way Nick would feel uncomfortable. He sat down next to Trent, hoping that it would cool off Trent's vivid imagination.

Nick followed Jeff and sat beside Thad, he hoped they didn't mind him there. Jeff had said the first day that was the Warblers' table and Nick wasn't a warbler.

"I'm already sick of this!" Trent whined, playing with his food.

"Sick of what?" Nick glanced up at him.

"Classes..." He sighed dramatically and Jeff gave him a few hard pats on the back "Poor little Trent!" he shook his head with a sad smile.

"Oh come on! We only started this week! It can't be that bad! At least you'll have Warblers today? Isn't that good?" Nick tried.

Jeff laughed a bit at Nick's attempted to brighten up Trent, who just sighed "If I got solos... Guess this year everyone will go to Kyle, who was like Blaine's mini-him"

"Oh c'mon Trent, everyone will get a turn this time!" Jeff turned to his food. No one could get Trent thinking otherwise so why try?

"Then show them you're better than Kyle." Nick shrugged "You have to fight for what you want. If you don't anyone will do it for you." Nick said popping his can of soda open.

Trent cheered up a bit at that "Thanks! That's some great advice" He smiled and turned to Jeff with an approving nod, which Jeff returned with a roll of eyes.

"So, first practice today! I'm excited!" Jeff said cheerily, knowing more than everyone at the table. Well, David, Thad and Wes knew but... Well, Jeff had to make Nick go away first before they talked with the rest of the warblers.

Nick smiled Jeff, he looked adorable when he was excited. He continued to eat and glanced at his watch sighing almost instantly. His parents should be having dinner right now and if he was there he would be with them, and with some luck his sister would be over his house with her husband for a family dinner.

"Chill out Sterling! You look like a bunny on drugs or something!" David shook his head at the blond, but he was also excited to start the year with a performance. Jeff winked at David and took a forkful of food into his mouth.

Nick was too absolved in his own thoughts to be listening to the others. Maybe he should have called his parents by now, but no he had chosen to call his friends, and now he felt a bit guilty.

"But we're on for this evening right?" Jeff said more quietly, so Nick wouldn't hear him. David nodded and Wes did the same.

Nick kept eating his food quietly thinking about home, not noticing what was going on between Jeff and the others.

"Nick?" Jeff turned to Nick, but found his staring at his food "Are you okay?" he called.

Nick glanced up "What? Oh... Yes, I'm fine. Sorry." He said and smiled a bit.

"You sure?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Yes, of course! I'm fine." Nick assured Jeff.

Jeff nodded and turned back to the guys, Trent giving him a 'smile' "No Trent!" He warned and Trent shrugged.

Nick raised an eyebrow at Trent and Jeff before shrugging it away.

Jeff was able to get Nick to leave early and to keep the warblers on the table. When Nick left Jeff turned to his mates and told them his ideas. They seemed pretty stoked about starting the year with a performance. They all tried to make Jeff sing lead but he didn't want to. Part because he never sang it all part because Trent would say something. Kyle ended up getting the solo but Jeff didn't care, he just wanted to surprise and make it up for Nick. He waved his guys goodbyes before he headed for English. During the class he couldn't stop fumbling with his hands. He really wanted Nick to join and see how fun the Warblers were, and his voice was too good to go waste.

Nick's afternoon classes were as boring as the morning ones. He had a pile of homework already to do, and one of his new teammates informed him practice would be the following day, so Nick really had to do his homework today. Also, he was planning on the next day to wake up earlier to call his parents, or if he felt too tired he would skip lunch to do it.

The bell for the end of the day classes rang over his head and Nick sighed relieved. Finally, the day was nearly over.

'Come meet me at the cafeteria!' Jeff typed to Nick as the bell rang above him. Phase one of the plan was a go. He grabbed his stuff and ran to the cafeteria

'But I have a shitload of work to do. Can't we meet in the room?' Nick typed back, he wasn't hungry, so why would he have to go to the cafeteria?

Jeff frowned at the text 'I'm going to the study hall I thought you'd like to join me. Pwease?"

C'mon Nick don't ruin this! Jeff asked himself as he paced around the entrance of the cafeteria

Nick sighed 'But I won't get as much done as I would if go straight to the dorm!' Nick sent the text but then he started feeling guilty. 'Okay, I'll be there in five'

'C'mon! I'll let you wake me up early!' Jeff sighed. Did he really had to offer that?

Nick started walking towards the cafeteria but stopped and looked at Jeff's newest text. He laughed 'Done.' He texted.

'Ughhh I hate you :)' Jeff rolled his eyes as he waited for Nick.

'Awn I hate you too' Nick laughed and walked faster arriving the cafeteria in just a matter of minutes. "Hello!" He said as he was close enough to Jeff.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review it for us? We would appreciate that a lot! :D**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

**See you next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**So, here we are to bring you a new chapter! :D**

**We hope you'll like it as much as he liked to write it! ^.^**

**(Neither of us owns Glee)**

**A/N: Along the chapter Nick speaks in Portuguese, so under those lines there's Author's notes with the translate! :)**

* * *

Jeff laughed and didn't find it necessary to reply. When he heard Nick he turned to him and smiled "Thanks! You'll see you'll find the study hall a much better place to study" Jeff grinned and walked towards Nick, grabbing his hand and pulling him back from where he came.

Nick rolled his eyes and was caught by surprise when Jeff grabbed his hand and started pulling him in a direction, but he let himself go after him "What makes this Study Hall so especial? Isn't just one more place to study?" Nick asked.

"It is but it's friendlier than our dorm!" He said and turned left in the end of the hallway, before entering the room full of warblers and their "homework". Jeff sat on a table for two and took out a random notebook.

Nick sighed and pulled his books and notebooks out. He decided to start with Maths, since that was the one that was going to give him more headaches. He opened the notebook and the book and started resolving the exercises the teacher had gave them to do.

Jeff wrote some random stuff down, but his eyes were all around the room, winking at the Warblers. He took a few more minutes until he sang an "Oh yeah!" and then joined the Warblers in the back vocals, getting up from his seat and papers falling all over him, since they were thrown up in the air.

Nick was completely focused on his homework so when Jeff started singing, when _all_ the Warblers started singing he jumped on his seat making his pencil fly from his hand "Santa mãe de Deus!" He yelped and turned to the boys who were now getting up and gathering in the middle of the hall.

**[A/N: Holy mother of God!]**

Come, he said. It's a nice place to study, he said. It's much friendlier than our room, he said. Yes, because having a heart attack, was so nice. Nick thought sarcastically. But they sang very well, more than that, they sounded absolutely amazing!

Kyle took over the song and Jeff danced a bit by the side, taking a few glances at Nick, that first seemed scared, but now was enjoying a bit more. Jeff grinned as he hummed the background hum. That was the point of it, cheer Nick up.

Nick started tapping his fingers on the table with the beat, his eyes scanned all the Warblers and stopped at Jeff. The grin that was on his face told Nick he was the one who had pulled that out. Jeff danced very well, it was noticeable he liked what he was doing.

It was then when it hit him. That was _all_ for Nick! There was nobody else there! Nick blushed but tried to hide it somehow. "Pelo amor da Santa, isto não me pode estar a acontecer." He mumbled to himself still watching the warblers and with a huge smile on his face that he couldn't and didn't want to erase.

**[A/N: For Godness' sake, this can't be happening to me]**

Jeff saw Nick mumble to himself probably in Portuguese. He smiled, making his nose crinkle adorably as he moved to the centre and did the chorus dance with David and Trent.

Nick watched Jeff carefully, he hoped he wasn't being too obvious, but he didn't actually care. Jeff was a great dancer and he looked adorable with that smile on his face. Nick's stomach twisted a little, but no, it couldn't be because Jeff was looking at him like that, he was just hungry.

Table banging was always the funniest part. Jeff sat down again and banged on his table with Trent before getting up and motioning for Nick to do the same. Apparently Nick was enjoying it. His smile said that.

Nick raised an eyebrow at Jeff when he gestured for him to join them and shook his head still smiling. Was he crazy? Well, yes, he was. But Nick wasn't going to join them!

"Come!"Jeff mouthed and pointed at the floor for good measure. He just needs to put the brunet singing.

Nick shook his head like a stubborn child and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jeff rolled his eyes and walked to Nick, pulling him up by his arms.

Nick tried to struggle to stay on the same spot but then he gave up letting Jeff bring him to wherever he wanted, but if he was expecting him to sing, he should know that wasn't going to happen. Nick would just make a fool out of himself.

Jeff pulled him to the middle of the guys, dancing with a smile on his lips and making Nick do the same. Performing was so much fun, how couldn't Nick see that? "Girl, you really got me bad!" Jeff sang and moved his feet to the beat.

Nick laughed and shook his head as he tried to copy the other's steps and dance along with them, that was fun. Maybe Jeff was right, maybe he should try to audition.

"I'm gonna get you back!" Every Warbler sang and clapped, patting each other's back, but Jeff turned to Nick "As an apology" he pointed to his nose "And a plot to make you audition!" He grinned mischievously.

Nick applaud them, they were amazing! Then Jeff spoke and he turned to him "I said it was okay, Jeff!" He rolled his eyes as Jeff brought nose subject again and then his eyes widened slightly, was he serious? "Jeff! I told you I didn't want to!" He repeated for the fiftieth time since he was in that school.

"I know it hurts and I was trying to make up for it" He smiled and reassured "And if you could see how awesome we were you would audition..." He pouted childishly, as if it would make Nick audition. Everyone was starting to head back to the Commons and Jeff really did want Nick to follow them and audition. The brunet really has an amazing voice so why should it go to waste?

Nick looked up at Jeff rubbing the back of his neck. How was he supposed to say no to Jeff when he looked like that? "Fine." He mumbled dropping his hand. "I'll ask Wes, David or Thad when I can audition." He said regretting saying that right away, he just wasn't good enough!

"Yes!" Jeff fist pumped the air "Right now! The rest of the meeting is still on and you can audition!" Jeff said excited, his plane had worked and he was really happy. He pulled Nick by his arm and pulled him from study hall to the Warbler Commons "Wes, Thad, David, I have someone who wants to audition!" He grinned and looked at Nick

"Jeff!" Nick whined "I don't have anything prepared!" He said trying to push them back to the Study Hall.

"Sing Uptown Girl!" Jeff whispered with an encouraging smile.

"I can't! I just... I... No." Nick shook his head. Why was he feeling so nervous so sudden? Oh right, he was going to audition and fail in front of some guys that sang and danced amazingly. But maybe they wouldn't let him audition! Wes hadn't said anything yet.

"Uhm... Nick?" David turned to the other Council members, who nodded "I guess the floor is yours" he said, turning back to Nick.

"You'll do fine I know it..." Jeff squeezed Nicks arm and sat on the nearest arm chair.

"I hate you so much right now." Nick mumbled before Jeff sat. He felt so awkward right now. Uptown Girl was a song he sang on his shower, it was not supposed to leave the bathroom. He walked to the centre, he could feel his face burning and he bet his tanned skin didn't cover that up.

Nick decided to pretend he was alone, it was his best shot, still he felt awkward as hell. He closed his eyes and imagined he was back at home in his bathroom just like a normal day, and soon he started to sing, first he didn't sing too loud, but as the song grew Nick's voice got louder too.

Jeff felt a bit bad for making Nick do this. He was obviously uncomfortable, but as he began to sing more confidently, Jeff smiled. Nick's voice was strong and amazing, just like Jeff knew. "Uptown girl" Jeff sang a bit more lowly, echoing Nick's voice and trying to make the rest of the warblers sing and help Nick.

The warblers quickly joined Jeff and as Nick heard them he got more confident and opened his eyes singing more confidently. Whoa, was that really happening? Nick asked himself. Yes, it looked too real to be a dream.

All the warblers joined and seemed to be enjoying. Jeff looked towards Nick and sighed relieved when he saw the brunet with his eyes opened and having fun. Well, that was the point of the warblers.

Nick didn't even see the song passing, when he found himself the song was coming to a close and he was holding the last note. He took a deep breath as he shut. That didn't go too bad, did it? Nick should start to feel more confident about himself.

Jeff clapped along with his fellow warblers, and Wes had to bang his gavel to put the meeting to an order. Wes looked around the Warblers and the rest of the council members and found the same expression in everyone "Welcome Warbler Nicholas." Wes smiled and banged his gavel.

Nick couldn't help the smile from spreading across his face. "Thank you," He said and laughed nervously. He had made it! Nick turned back to Jeff and smiled brightly, he would have to thank the blond properly.

Jeff gave Nick a thumbs up and turned back to Wes "This was a good first reunion so I guess I can say meeting dismissed" he banged his gavel one more time and everyone started to leave, but Jeff waited for Nick to get over the initial shock.

It took a couple of seconds for Nick to let sink in what had just happened, then he turned to Jeff and stepped closer to him pulling him for a hug. "Thanks for believing in me, Jeff." He said patting Jeff's back and smiling widely.

Jeff was surprised with the hug, but once he got over with the shock he hugged back and gave a soft laugh "No need to thanks," he pulled out and smiled at Nick's expression, he looked so happy.

"But something I am certain of is that I am never going to study on the Study Hall again." Nick laughed and punched Jeff's arm playfully still smiling. "Now I have all the damn work to do." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh we don't always break into song!"Jeff rolled his eyes "I too have homework, should we go to the dorm?" he offered.

"Yes sure, let's go." Nick said and started walking back to the Study Hall to pick up his things.

Jeff followed Nick and grabbed his stuff "I wonder who is going to clean this... "Jeff looked around. The floor was filled with papers.

"I pity the person." Nick said looking around the mess. "You guys nearly gave me a heart attack!" He chuckled.

"Sorry" Jeff apologized with a small smile "It wasn't the purpose..." he shrugged and hooked his bag on his shoulder.

Nick chuckled "But thank you really, you guys were amazing. And you, you are a great dancer, Jeff." Nick smiled widely.

"Thanks!" Jeff's smiled grew. He had been dancing for all his life and it was nice to hear a compliment every now and then "And you're an amazing singer, even if you don't think so!" He nodded.

Nick rolled his eyes at the last part "And do you know when the next meeting is? With the warblers, I mean." Nick asked gesturing with his head lightly back to the Warbler's Hall.

"Monday... We meet three times but in the beginning we don't do anything major so we just stay half an hour" Jeff explained as they headed to their dorm.

Nick bit his lip. "Okay. So that would make all Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays?" He asked glancing at Jeff, hoping the answer would be positive.

"Yeah, normally. We might be annoying sometimes and call a pointless meeting on a Sunday morning but yeah," Jeff looked down at Nick "Why?"

Nick sighed slightly relieved. "Because I have soccer Tuesdays and Thursdays. This week because it was the first, we'll have tomorrow, but starting next week, all Tuesdays and Thursdays." Nick said. "Whoa, this week passed really fast." He mumbled to himself after a while.

"It did, didn't it?" Jeff repeated, looking thoughtful "Thinking I didn't want to get to the airport on Sunday" he shook his head "I was wrong."

"Thinking a week ago I was just hanging around with my friends, being all emotional and stuff." Nick chuckled with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Jeff bit his lip and patted Nick's back comfortably "Sorry 'bout that"

Nick shrugged. "I'll see them in nine months, until then I'll just have some crazy Skype conversations with them." He smiled a little.

"Yeah with Skype and the internet it's like they're here," Jeff smiled and entered the dorm building holding the door for Nick.

"Thanks," Nick said as he stepped inside the building. "Yeah, I guess, which brings me to, I won't probably be much in the room this Saturday. I don't know, just felt like I should tell you." He shrugged.

"Oh?" Jeff raised a brow but then shook his head with a smile "I don't need to know what you do. I'm not your mom!" Jeff smiled.

"I'm just going to spend the day on Skype probably; it was just so you don't count on me." Nick said as they arrived to the room's door he opened it and stepped inside holding the door for Jeff.

"But you can Skype here!" Jeff said. He didn't have to leaved, Jeff would leave willingly if he needed to "I can leave or be quiet!" he promised. He threw his bag onto his unmade bed and took off his shoes, looking at Nick.

Nick laughed "You can do the noise you want that's not the problem, I would annoy you." Nick explained "And it's your room too, I don't want to expel you from it." Nick put his bag on the bed and shrugged his blazer off before loosening his tie and throwing it over his head.

"You think you annoy me?" Jeff snorted playfully "It's okay, the guys have tons of homework already and I have Harry Potter to read!" He said "You can talk here, and I'll probably sleep until noon. And don't worry with the noise; I sleep like a rock... Sometimes" he took off his blazer and hanged it.

"Alright, but if I start annoying you tell me, okay?" Nick said reaching for his towel and walking towards the bathroom.

"You won't annoy me!" Jeff reassured for the hundredth time. Jeff got up and started to unbutton his shirt.

Nick closed the door of the bathroom behind him and started undressing himself before turning the water of the shower on and stepping inside taking a quick shower.

Jeff sighed and took off his shirt. The bruises in his back were getting much better. They were only a faint greenish yellow and they didn't hurt anymore. He took a clean baggy shirt and dressed it, then taking his pants and putting on some shorts. He needed to get that out to someone. He needed to tell the bruises hurt but his heart hurt more. He sighed again and fell on the bed, holding the pillow. He felt so safe in his bed, in his dorm, even if he wasn't alone there anymore, but even Nick's presence didn't change that.

Nick was stepping out of the shower when he realised he had forgot about clean clothes to wear. He shrugged it off; he didn't have any problems appearing like that in front of Jeff. He just dried himself quickly so he wouldn't wet the whole room and shook his head making his air stick out in various directions and stepped back into the room bringing with him the dirty uniform.

Jeff raised his head from the pillow to see Nick coming out of the bathroom. Almost naked. Again. He hid his face again and tried to sound casual "You always forget your clothes." Jeff stated.

Nick looked over at Jeff and he realised that maybe Jeff was uncomfortable with him walking around like that. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He said reaching for his clothes and returning to the bathroom quickly.

Jeff sighed; it wasn't supposed to come out like that. He sat on his bed, his back against the headboard. Now he had to explain it was okay and that he didn't have to worry. Jeff was okay with him walking around like that. It was uncomfortable in a certain way but that would pass as he started to know Nick more.

Nick dressed himself quickly and came back to the room. He jumped to his bed and reached for his bag to take out his books and notebooks.

"Nick?" Jeff started, sitting so he was facing the brunet "About that, it's okay for you to walk around as you'd like. It's your dorm too," He said "It's just you seem so comfortable around me to walk half naked when you don't know me before a week. I could be a creep for all you know," he gave a forced laugh to try to ease the air around them. You need to start thinking before you talk Jeffrey! He slapped himself mentally.

Nick chuckled and shrugged. "I'm sorry, I'm just used to be like that. I'm sorry." Nick apologised again glancing up at him.

Jeff shrugged "It's okay..." Jeff was about to say another thing but he shut up and went back to cuddle the pillow and glancing at Nick every now and then. He could do his homework but he didn't want to. He'd do that after dinner.

After the Maths and Biology homework were done, Nick felt like his brain was going to explode. He pulled his arms up to stretch his back and glanced at Jeff. "You okay?" He asked turning slightly to him.

Jeff was almost asleep so he turned his sleepy head and rubbed his eyes "Uhm-uhm" he said, yawning, "Just missed my bed," he smiled sleepily.

Nick nodded and smiled a little, Jeff looked adorable. Then he grabbed his English notebook - fortunately was the last subject - and started his homework.

Jeff started to fall asleep again. He didn't know why he was so tired. Probably was the change of environment. He yawed and turned on his back so he wouldn't fall asleep. He knew if he did that he had to wake extra early to do today's homework "How come you don't speak Portuguese to me?" He asked for a while "I see that happen on movies all the time" he was tired and he was rambling... Awesome.

"What?" Nick asked softly not taking his eyes off his papers. "What do you mean?"

"They start talking their mother language, forgetting that the others don't understand or just speak it to themselves... I'm tired" he stated after not understanding what he was saying coming from.

"I guess I've been forcing myself to not use Portuguese?" Nick shrugged, but it was true he had to think twice before opening his mouth so he spoke always in English and tried not to say things that sounded stupid.

"But that why you'll get out of practice" Jeff pouted and looked at Nick "Speak a bit? So I can fall asleep or wake properly?" Jeff asked.

Nick chuckled. "What do you want me to say?" He asked closing his books.

Jeff shrugged "Whatever you want. You can say what you think of me because I can't understand so you can say bsad things about me or you can talk about... I don't know." Jeff started thinking "'Bout your home or something..." he turned to Nick again.

Nick bit his lip for a few seconds before getting up and walking to the shelf where he had his books, he didn't know what to say, so he was going to read something to Jeff. He scanned the covers of the books with his eyes and picked one of them. He returned to the bed and sat.

Nick opened the book and started reading the first lines of the first Harry Potter book.

Jeff laughed "I feel like a kid" he smiled and turned on his side so he could see Nick

Nick smiled a bit but continued his reading.

By the cover he could see it was Harry Potter and he heard Dursleys somewhere in the middle of the foreign words. He hoped he could fall asleep, but Nick's clear voice and the weird language kept him up and wide awake. It was amazing how someone could speak so well two very different languages.

Nick glanced once in a while at Jeff. Why would he want to hear him speak a language he didn't understand? Nick would be annoyed if someone started speaking a different language around him. Jeff was still awake, telling Nick he wasn't going to sleep so soon.

Jeff was able to catch some words that looked the same as Spanish. He knew he might be annoying Nick, asking for him to talk, but it was hypnotizing listening to Nick. Even if he didn't understand a thing from what he was saying.

Nick found cute that Jeff wanted to hear him speak Portuguese, and that he still hadn't shout for him to shut up. Before he knew the first chapter was over. "And that was the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." Nick smiled and turned to him.

Jeff blinked a few times, he was staring at the book for while now, before he smiled and turned to Nick "That was really cool!"

"I'm glad you liked it." Nick smiled softly at him. "Now you should sleep, you look tired."

Jeff shook his head and got up "I have to do homework and eat!" he stretched his back and yawned, looking around for some flip flops to go downstairs. He finally found some under one if his bags and took the out "Do you want something or are you going to the cafeteria".

"No, I don't want anything..." Nick shook his head and reached for his books again. "But thank you anyway."

Jeff nodded "I'll be back in five" he said as he opened his dorm door and walked into the hallway. Some boys were heading to the cafeteria, some still in uniform, others in jeans and shirts. Then he ran into Trent.

"Jeff!" he said cheerily and Jeff just gave a small smile as they walked down the stairs together "What's up with you? You never come to dinner with us!" Trent pouted childishly and Jeff rolled his eyes fondly.

"That's because I've been tired," Jeff shrugged

"And Nick never comes too!" he wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh my god you two are getting it on in your dorm that you don't even try to socialize with your friends!" he mocked hurt.

"Fuck you Trent!" Jeff shook his head "He goes to bed at 8 because of the time difference..." Jeff stated "He's tired too and no, we're not 'getting' it on'" he made air quotes.

They both entered in the kitchen that had a few guys talking cheerily. Trent went for the fridge but Jeff went to the cupboards to take cereals. He filled them with Nesquik and took the carton of milk out of the counter. During that time Trent tried to add some of the stuff he thought Jeff and Nick were doing, but Jeff just ignored him, eating his cereals against the counter "Please Trent I'm eating!" he asked, sighing, but someone caught his eye he tried to remember his name "Uhmm..Sebastian!" the blond called and Trent turned red already.

"No Jeff!"

"Payback is a bitch" he whispered.

Back in the room Nick after a few minutes finished his homework, he glanced at the clock, it was nine already. Nick was about to crawl under the covers when his stomach protested, growling loudly, and telling him he had to eat before he went to sleep. Nick groaned loudly.

He got up slowly and reached for his sneakers. Before he left the room he looked at himself, shorts, t-shirt, sneakers, okay, he was dressed properly to leave. He turned the lights off before walking towards the kitchen, yawning on his way. He was so tired. Nick ran his hand through his hair and quickly arrived the kitchen.

Jeff ate his cereals with a smirk, watching Trent stubble over his French. He was so nice that he told Sebastian that he heard a lot of him from Trent and that said boy spoke French. Sebastian started to talk to Trent in a fast French, but quickly looked bored when Trent wasn't able to keep up with him. He started to glance at Jeff, but the blond was too occupied at looking at his friend's blush to care.

Nick looked around the kitchen and quickly spotted Jeff, but he was with Trent and other guy from Nick's Maths' class, so he just grabbed a sandwich and a pack of juice and was prepared to walk away when one of his teammates caught him, it was the one that had made him fall. He probably thought Nick's purple nose was his fault because he started apologizing again. "It's okay, really. It's not your fault." Nick assured him, but still the boy said he felt guilty. After some convincing Nick finally put in the other's mind that he was okay, and there was no problem.

"So yeah, I have to go" Jeff pointed at his empty bowl before placing his on the counter and quickly washing it "Bye..." he waved at Sebastian and whispered in Trent's ear "Ohh burn!" Jeff laughed and walked away.

Nick chatted with his teammate, who was called Jason, for a while longer. They talked about soccer, apparently he was a big fan of European soccer. After a good while Nick felt exhausted and had to excuse himself. Nick walked through the empty hallways of the school back to his room.

Jeff completely missed Nick in the kitchen so he was surprised when he didn't see him on the room. He even checked the bathroom but it was empty too. He shrugged and sat at the desk, pulling his books before he fell asleep. He did his English and Calculus quickly and looked at his geography one and sighed. He could never get over his country aversion and this year they had to start with it!

Nick opened the door of the room to find Jeff already inside. "Hey" He said before walking to his bed and letting himself fall onto it. Nick kicked his shoes off and crawled under the covers.

Jeff turned to Nick "Hi." he turned back to his books before he asked where he had been. He didn't want to sound controlling.

Nick glanced at the clock and groaned lightly it was so late, he pulled his covers over his head to hide his eyes from the light and hugged his pillow close to fall asleep as fast as possible.

"I'm so sorry!" Jeff bit his lip and tried to focus "It's geography and yeah..." he sighed and slammed his head on the table.

Nick sighed, he needed to sleep but he knew Jeff's relationship with Geography was awful and Nick wasn't bad. Nick pulled the covers down and sat, he got up and stumbled towards Jeff. "With what do you need help?" He asked pushing his hair out of his sight.

Jeff turned to Nick "No, go back to bed!" he shook his head. He was fine, he didn't need help and Nick didn't need to bother.

"I'm already out of bed. Take this chance while I'm still coherent." Nick said giving a sleepy smile to Jeff.

"Really?" Jeff bit his lip and looked up at Nick with big eyes.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, tell me with what you need help with."

Jeff sighed "Thank you so much!" he motioned for Nick to come closer. It was amazing how this boy could get up from his be to help him, especially when he was almost sleep walking. He got up from his chair "Here, sit down!" he offered with a smile.

Nick rolled his eyes. "No, sit." He said and pulled a chair for himself. He yawned. "Okay, so what are you supposed to do?"

Jeff sat down again. The homework was easy and small, but Jeff couldn't name capital cities or associate them. He tried to explain it to Nick.

Nick nodded as Jeff explained and then he started telling him which capital cities were from each country.

"Ugh... Why do all European cities sound the same?" Jeff whined, writing Amsterdam in the gap.

Nick chuckled. "They don't, you just have to learn them all..." Nick said and pointed at one of the gaps. "There is Lisbon, in front of Portugal."

"Lisbon" he said as he wrote and then stopped "Wait, isn't that the name from the girl in the Mentalist?" he turned to Nick.

"What?" Nick looked sleepy confused at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The TV show!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Officer Lisbon or something..." he shrugged "Warsaw... Bulgaria?" He tried.

"Oh yes, right, sorry." Nick mumbled he knew the show, his mother watched it. "Yes, Warsaw"

"Oh okay, cool!" Jeff smiled and wrote it down "Now, capital of Turkey..." Jeff thought for a second and went back a few pages "Istanbul?"

Nick nodded and yawned. But then he glanced at the paper again and, "Wait what? Oh, bolas. Sorry, Jeff, Warsaw is Poland's capital. Ugh, sorry. Maybe I should go to sleep." He said as he could barely open his eyes.

"Oh okay" Jeff went back and crossed it, writing Poland over it "It's the best. I'm going to" he got up "Thank you so much Nick, really!" He gave him a tired smile "Go to sleep puppy!"

Nick didn't even have the strength to roll his eyes he just got up and stumbled back to his bed. "'Noite," he mumbled and crashed on the bed pulling the covers over him and falling asleep instantly.

Jeff raised his brow at what Nick said. It either meant 'you're welcome' or 'goodnight'. He went with the second. He closed his books and turned off the desk lamp. He yawned and looked over at Nick. He got between both beds and pulled the covers better over Nick, kind of tugging him in "G'night puppy!" he climbed on his bed and hid completely under the covers after he turned off the nightstand lamp. He fell asleep a few minutes after, begging for a nightmare free sleep.

* * *

**We hope you liked it! Review it please? It would mean a lot to us! :)**

**See you on the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**We love you all! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**So, here we hare giving you a new chapter! :)**

**We hope you'll enjoy it! **

**(Neither of us owns Glee)**

* * *

A month and a half passed since that night. Nothing much changed. At least Jeff didn't. He still was awful at geography, even with Nick helping him through it. His relationship with Nick changed though. They got closer. Jeff tried to make Nick comfortable as much as he could, watching movies with him, talking, asking about Portugal - Jeff learned a lot about it with Nick's ramblings - and still calling him pet names like pup or Nicky.

He really liked Nick. He was caring and nice and a really good friend. He was slowly winning over the others. He seemed more comfortable with Nick and he didn't seem to mind. But he still wasn't over Nick walking around half naked after showering; he still had that ticking feeling on the back of his mind. Jeff would say and said it already to the brunet. He had told him that he had an amazing body, which Nick told him he had gained with many years of soccer. Besides being amazed by it, he was a bit jealous. Jeff was tall but still skinny. He had some muscle but only in his arms and legs because of lacrosse and hockey. Which was two weeks away from starting and Jeff was about to explode from happiness.

After one month and a half in America, Nick was already missing home. Don't get him wrong, he loved to be there, but he missed his friends and his Skype conversations, now, made him miss them even more. His parents were proud of him, because he had kept his grades, which was not bad since they were so hard to be pleased. But that wasn't what was on Nick's mind most of the time. No.

Through that month Nick had developed a small crush on his blond roommate. He made his best to hide it and to forget it. He knew he couldn't have a relationship. He had more important stuff to focus on - like school, soccer and the warblers - and he would have to be gone in eight months and probably to never come back. At least, to Westerville, or even Ohio. Besides Nick wasn't the type of guy to daydream, he knew very well he didn't have a chance with Jeff.

It was Thursday and Nick was heading now to his soccer practice and later that night his friends were staying up later just to call him by Skype, since on the weekend Nick had been too busy with school work and during the week neither of them had the chance to do it.

"I have to clean my desk!" Jeff stated to the empty room. Compared to Nick's his was a total mess. He sighed. Since he didn't have anything else to do he could try to clean it.

Those days were the worse. The seniors were full of work and Nick was in practice. His were on Monday and Friday after the Warblers.

Nick arrived to the locker room and quickly changed clothes as he was a little late. He arrived the field late - even though he had rushed in the locker rooms - so he had not even to run for more five minutes than usual but also he had to do thirty additional push ups. His coach was too strict and Nick should have learned that by now and not arrive late to practice.

Jeff turned on his iPod, dancing around and singing as he gathered his papers and tried to fold them by subject.

The practice was nice but tiring and Nick just wanted to come back to his room and have a nice chat with his friends, even knowing after hanging up he would feel down. He tried to hurry on the locker room, he had used to take the shower there so he wouldn't bother Jeff and because he felt much better leaving the gym already cleaned up.

Jeff tried, but he ended up just divide the papers by subject, throwing them into a different folder and placing them on the desk. Since he didn't have anything to do, he changed the song to a more upbeat one and started to dance. Since he came back he didn't have many chances to dance and since Nick was still in practice so he danced freely around the room.

After the shower was taken and Nick was dressed again he walked calmly back to his room, he still had half an hour until he had to be on Skype so he passed by the kitchen on his way. It was nice to walk comfortably around the school not being worried with getting lost. He pulled his phone out and typed 'Want anything from the kitchen?' before sending the text to Jeff.

Jeff's phone buzzed but the music was too loud for him to listen. He was singing in clear lungs the song.

Jeff didn't answer to Nick so he just grabbed a chicken sandwich for him, a pack of juice and an apple. He walked back to the room in a quick pace.

As he was close to the room he heard Jeff singing, Nick rolled his eyes with a grin growing on his face and made his best to not make any sound as he entered the room. Jeff was singing and dancing. Nick chuckled quietly and leaned against the door waiting to see how long it would take for Jeff to notice him.

Jeff didn't notice Nick. He couldn't even notice an earthquake, he was that focussed. Only when the song changed and he went to change it, he noticed someone at the door. He jumped when he saw Nick there. He hadn't been there when he looked! "Shit! How long have you been there?" He asked, breathing heavily from the dancing.

Nick chuckled. "A full song." He answered grinning "You're a very nice dancer!" He winked and stepped closer to his bed placing there his bags "You didn't answer to my text so I brought you food, anyway." Nick shrugged and put Jeff's food on his night stand.

Jeff blushed slightly and sat down on his bed "You could have said something." he reached the night stand "Thanks dude, you're amazing!" He opened his juice box and took the wrap of the sandwich, lying down on the bed.

"Why?" Nick grinned and walked across the room to pick his laptop "I enjoy watching you dance, you look like you're in your natural habitat." He mocked.

Jeff smiled at that "I just missed dancing so much, like really dancing, not the two steps we do at warblers practice." He started eating "Do you think I'll get sick if I take a shower after eating?" He looked at the sandwich and then Nick.

"If you want to shower you should eat the rest after. Or take a shower with the water at the same temperature as your body temperature." He said as he sat back on the bed "Would you mind if I video call my friends? Or do you prefer me to leave? Be honest, please." Nick gestured at the laptop's screen.

"Of course you can stay!" Jeff rolled his eyes, and got up. They have been over that multiple times before "I'm gonna take a shower anyway." He placed his food on the night stand and headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Thank you!" Nick called out and logged in on Skype. His friends were already there so they quickly went to the group chat and started a video call.

Jeff turned the water on and then took off his clothes. He stepped in his shower and quickly washed his body and his hair. He stayed under the spray of hot water until his skin crinkled and he had to turn the water off. When he stepped outside, wrapping the towel around his waist, he noticed he had forgotten to bring clean clothes. He sighed. It's not like he had problems with Nick seeing him like that but he didn't want him to see his scars on his back. Also, he was Skyping with his friends. It didn't send a good impression, walking around half naked.

The conversation started like any other, they asked how Nick was, Nick asked how they were, then Nick tried to understand all the answers - but there were over four people in the chat and they all talked at the same time, so Nick had a hard time trying to understand what they were all saying. Then they would ask how school was for Nick and mocked threatened things like 'If anyone is hurting you we'll swim to America and kick their asses to Australia!' Nick always laughed at those jokes and assured them everyone was being nice with him.

"E então e o loirinho que tanto nos falas?" João one of his friends asked.

**[A/N: What about the blondie you are always talking about?]**

"É hoje que o vamos conhecer?" Catarina interrupted to ask.

**[A/N: Will be today the day we meet him?]**

"Eu duvido. Ele não está aqui, agora." Nick shrugged and then something called him to reality. " Hey! Eu não falo assim tanto dele!" he whined making his friends laugh.

**[A/N: I doubt it. He's not here, now./Hey! I don't speak about him that much!]**

Jeff dried his hair, put cream on his skin, everything to avoid going back to the room before Nick was asleep. But he should stop thinking like that. If he quickly ran to his closet and back, Nick wouldn't even notice him or his scars. He sighed and grabbed the door knob, still not wanting to get out.

"Do quê que se estão a rir? É verdade!" That only cause them to laugh harder. Nick pouted.

**[A/N: What are you laughing at? It's true!]**

"Pronto, pronto bebé, a mamã está aqui! Não é preciso chorar." Catarina joked stroking the computer's screen for emphasis.

**[A/N: There, there little baby, mommy is here! No need to cry.]**

"Ugh, vocês são todos uns palermas." Nick rolled his eyes but was smiling which told their friends he was joking.

**[A/N: Ugh, you are all jackasses.]**

Jeff heard Nick laughing from the other side of the door. Thinking about Nick's laugh didn't help him though. He opened the door and ran quietly to his closet hoping Nick didn't hear him. He tried to tip toe and not even breath or glace at him.

Nick glanced up as he caught some movement, catching a glimpse of what it seemed like- "Que foi? É o loirinho?" One of his friends asked snapping Nick out of his thoughts and interrupting them.

**[A/N: What? Is it the blondie?]**

"Quê? Oh, não, não foi nada." He said returning to the conversation.

**[A/N: What? Oh, no, it's nothing.]**

It didn't take long until his friends were yawning and looking very tired.

"E falo com vocês no Sábado?" Nick asked as they were saying goodbye.

**[A/N: Talk with you all on Saturday?]**

"Não vai dar, temos uma angariação de fundos para-"

**[A/N: Not going to be possible, we have a fund raising for-]**

"É uma angariação de fundos cá na escola!" Miguel quickly cut João making Nick raise an eyebrow.

**[A/N: It's a fund raising here at school!]**

"Bem, temos de ir, tchau!" Catarina said and they all hang up before Nick could say or ask anything else about what was going on.

**[A/N: Well, we have to go, bye!]**

Jeff had quickly grabbed a shirt and a pair of boxers and shorts before he ran to the bathroom quickly. He dressed himself inside, sighing in relief when Nick didn't notice him. He came out of the bathroom after a while. "So, did you speak with them?" He tried to sound casual.

"Yup." Nick said placing the laptop beside him on the bed and getting up "Um... Jeff? Can I see your back for a second?" He asked calmly. If Jeff said yes he would just clear what he thought he had seen, but if he said no, Nick would take it as a confirmation for what he had seen.

"Uhm?" Jeff asked as he stiffened in his spot. He heard well, he just didn't want to show them to Nick. He knew what Nick wanted and he knew coming out of the bathroom was a bad idea. He turned his clothed back to Nick and hoped he just saw some stain.

"No, Jeff I mean your skin." Nick said but Jeff's reaction made him even more certain he was right "Can you show it or not?" He asked trying to keep his tone calm.

"Come on dude, it's cold!" Jeff whined but his voice showed fear and stiffness. Getting out of the bathroom had been a bad idea, but Jeff didn't think his scars were **that** bad. He sighed, he could say "It's just old injuries, lacrosse, hockey, playing with my cousin... I'm really clumsy." He gave a small fake laugh.

Nick stayed with an emotionless expression, inside he suddenly felt angry, he knew what he would find when he pulled the shirt up and he was sure it wasn't just hockey and lacrosse injuries. He knew that because he and Jeff had never talked about why Jeff had come to Dalton. The first time a month and a half ago, the only mention of it was during a conversation about bullying and after that, when Nick asked Jeff just gave him a fast answer and quickly changed the subject, but Nick knew it was more than just what Jeff said. So, now he knew the truth, Jeff had been bullied pretty hard before Dalton. Or at least it was what Nick believed. But those bruises had to be after he moved here "When did they do those ones?" He asked before he thought of the question twice.

"There are too many, I don't know the ones you are referring to." Jeff mumbled the true as he lay on the bed on his back.

Nick's heart shrank a little, who was heartless enough to hurt Jeff like that? Jeff was an amazing person! Nick walked to Jeff's bed and sat on the edge reaching for his hand "The newer ones." He needed to know if he had been blind enough not to notice and those had been done while he was there.

"Two weeks ago." Jeff was use to lie about his scars it came out easily. "Lacrosse practice. Fell on top of my teammate." Jeff shrugged. "It's okay now, I'm used to." He smiled and gave a reinsurance squeeze to Nick's warm hand. Truth is, even a month and a half later, the bruises he had gained on the last day of Summer vacations were still there. He didn't know why it did take so much time to heal. Maybe it was so he didn't forget.

"Jeff, please, don't lie to me. This is not okay. When did they hurt you the last time?" Nick asked looking into Jeff's eyes and squeezing his hand back gently.

"No-nobody did them..." Jeff let go Nick's hand and turned his face from him. His eyes stung and why could he just shut up about it?

"Jeff, stop lying! Please! Just tell me?" Nick asked getting more worried by the second.

"I'm not lying! Just get back to bed!" Jeff started to feel the anger boil inside him, why couldn't he just forget about it? It wasn't his concern.

Nick sighed and got up "Maybe someday you'll trust me and tell me." Nick mumbled under his breath and walked to his bed reaching for his book on the way and lying down opening it to start to read. But he could focus on the letters that formed words. His mind and thoughts were on his friend.

Jeff closed his eyes, his back still turned to Nick. He wanted Nick's hand back in his. He sighed. "Remember when I punched you?"

Nick blinked as he heard something "I'm sorry, did you say something?" He asked glancing up at Jeff "I was distracted." That sounded colder than he wanted.

Jeff took a deep breath and refused to look at Nick. "Remember when I punched you?" He repeated softly.

"Yes," He said slowly, he didn't see the point of bringing that back.

"I was having a nightmare. There were three guys" He took a deep breath before he continued. "Always the same three guys. I was in a dark alley and they followed me. They called me the most awful things Nick and-and then one of them punched me and I feel like I can physically feel it, and it hurt so much because apparently haunting me conscious isn't enough. But I punched back because I want them to suffer; I want them to feel the same pain!" He sniffled. He hated to cry, but this was the first time he was saying it out loud and it hurt. "But they always get advantage and I end up in ball on the floor with them kicking me..." He was reduced to soft whispers and sniffles.

Nick sat on the bed and turned to Jeff, it hurt him to know he felt so hopeless. He listened to him carefully and by the end he was fighting his own tears, but at the same time he just wanted to leave that room and go after those who made Jeff feel like that and make them feel even worse. Nick stood there frozen he didn't know if he should follow his instinct and hug Jeff or if he should just stay there.

Jeff tried to clean the tears with his hands. And why wasn't Nick saying anything? He started to feel worse and just wanted to sleep. He pulled the covers over his trembling body and mumbled with a still very rough voice. "Noite"

Nick got over the initial shock and got up walking hesitantly towards Jeff's bed. He sat on the bed and leaned down to hug him, maybe that wasn't the best or smartest thing to do, but he didn't care "I am so sorry, Jeff. You didn't deserve this. You are an amazing person." Nick said and hugged him tighter as he felt Jeff's body trembling. "You're safe now, I promise."

Jeff stiffened when Nick hugged him over the covers. He wasn't expecting that. "It's not your fault Nick, I'm fine..." He said a bit coldly. How was he supposed to react? He felt like crying but didn't want to.

Nick held him for a few seconds before letting him go. He was not fine, but he was going to be eventually and Nick would do his best to help. Nick walked back to his bed turning the lamp off "Night" He mumbled pulling the covers over him.

"Thanks pup." Jeff gave a half hearted smile to himself and he whispered and snuggled into the warmth.

Nick smiled a bit and turned on his bed to fall asleep.

Jeff woke up feeling a bit better the next day. He smiled at Nick, but refused to talk about the night before he could see that Nick was going to be there if he needed him. The day went by in a rush, even Warbler and lacrosse practice seemed like minutes before Jeff was back to the warm sheets.

Friday passed in a flash, Nick spent the whole day busy with school, but the blond never left his thoughts, he hoped he would trust him one hundred percent now. At night Nick had to stay up until later to do his homework, he didn't want to leave anything to do on the weekend, so he stayed up until midnight doing it. He kept the lamp on his night stand on but positioned it so Jeff wouldn't be much affected with it. As soon as it was finished he turned the lights off and put everything on its place before sliding under the covers and falling asleep to only wake up late on the following day.

Jeff slept a dreamless sleep, but that didn't stop him from waking up in the middle of the night, lights turned off. He rested against the headboard, his legs to his chest, chin on his knees. He thought why he had told Nick that. He sighed and turned to the clock, it was five a.m. and he just wanted to fall asleep again until noon.

It was half past twelve when Nick demanded himself to move and get up. He felt his head heavy as he walked to the bathroom, his brain too much of a blur to think about anything at all.

Jeff heard Nick get up and go to the bathroom, but he didn't feel like getting up. He heard Nick take a shower and when he sounded like he was about to get out, Jeff opened his eyes "Morning," he said sleepily, yawning.

"Morning..." Jef looked at Nick and saw him with a strange look in his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Jeff asked, but before he knew, Nick got out of the bathroom with a fierce glint in his eyes and started walking towards him. Jeff raised a brow and pulled the covers down and when he was about to sit down, Nick pulled him back down, leaning on top of him, as he sat next to him in the small bed "N-Nick?" Jeff asked, raising a brow at Nick's odd behaviour.

"Shh!" the brunet placed a finger on Jeff's lips. Jeff started to feel the air around them thicken and he didn't know what to do. His insides told him to pull Nick down a bit more and kiss his lips, but the other told him that it was wrong to do that. He was surprised at himself.

Yes, he thought Nick was attractive, but he never felt like **that** towards him.

"I promised I would help you..."Nick smiled down at him, his voice low and hoarse "So, I'm gonna make you feel better," he smirked and let the finger he had on Jeff's lips slowly ran up and down the blond's jaw.

Jeff was paralyzed; he didn't know what to do. He just kept glancing from Nick's eyes to his lips, which the brunet caught "Oh, you want it too?" Nick sounded more relieved and looked more comfortable.

Jeff slowly nodded, going back to look at Nick's darkened hazel eyes.

Nick smiled and leaned a bit more, shifting his body so he was pressing against Jeff's body. He placed one of his hands on Jeff's neck and the other on his cheek. Jeff knew what was coming, but he didn't mind, actually, he met Nick's lips halfway.

Nick's lips were soft and moved gently against his, almost trying. It felt amazing.

It was the first kiss Jeff ever shared with a boy that didn't involve alcohol. He kissed back until he felt Nick's tongue graze his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jeff opened his lips and moved his hands that went along his body to pull Nick closer by his waist.

Nick shoved his tongue inside Jeff's mouth and explored the blond's mouth, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Jeff gasped against Nick's lips when he felt the brunet's hands ghosting over his body and pulling on the hem of his shirt so he could sneak his hands under the shirt and give butterfly touches on his skin. Jeff pulled away, but still really close to Nick, breathing deeply as the brunet moved to kiss along his jaw and neck. Nick's hands made shivers go down Jeff's spine and his warm mouth against his skin made it even more intense.

Jeff wasn't used to those kind of feelings and he was surprised when a moan came from between his lips. He closed his mouth and a blush crept to his cheeks. He felt so embarrassed to make those kind of sounds in front of Nick.

"Don't hide those Jeff..." Nick whispered against Jeff's ear, pulling his shirt up his torso "You sound so sexy!" he tried to pull the shirt all the way but Jeff didn't seem like he was going to help. "What is it little squirrel?" Nick was straddling his hips as he sat down on Jeff's tights and looked down, a bit taken back.

"My-" Jeff took a deep breath "scars. I don't want you to see them," he bit his lips. He wanted so much to feel Nick that close, feel his touch.

Nick just smiled and bent down to kiss Jeff deeply "És lindo de qualquer maneira!" he whispered

**[A/N: You're beautiful in any way!]**

Jeff still didn't understand what Nick said. He had taught him some small words but that's it. But the way he whispered those words make Jeff's stomach tingle. Jeff raised his arms, feeling a bit better with Nick's foreign words and took off his shirt. Nick smiled and made Jeff lay again. He continued to kiss Jeff's neck, but this time he sucked slightly on the skin, slowly moving to his collarbone.

Jeff didn't had many scars or wounds on his chest and stomach, but Jeff still felt unease as Nicks hands roamed his stomach, tracing over some old scars. But it was when he kissed down his pale chest and licked and sucked slightly on his nipple that Jeff arched his back and moaned his name "N-Nick, don't stop!" He tangled his fingers in Nick's hair and pulled him closer to him.

Nick abused of the pink nip of skin until it was red and Jeff was whimpering under him, then moving to the other. By now Jeff was giving soft moans at Nick's movements.

Jeff pulled Nick up to him, kissing his passionately, pulling slightly on his hair. Nick, still straddling his waist, bucked his hips down against Jeff's and the thin fabric of the pyjamas made Jeff fell Nick almost like they were naked. The new feeling of friction was amazing and Jeff bucked up his hips with a loud moan, wanting more of it.

Jeff moaned again against Nick's swollen lips. He was loving all this feelings Nick was giving him and he wanted more. He needed more. He pulled Nick closer, wanting to feel more of him. Nick let his hands fall on Jeff's hips, playing with the hem of his boxers.

Nick took a long shower to wake up, and when he was stepping out he heard a weird noise coming from the room. He shrugged; maybe it was just his still sleepy mind playing tricks on him. He started drying himself, but then the sound repeated Nick raised an eyebrow and stopped moving waiting for the sound to repeat or not. And it did. It sounded like Jeff, was he having a nightmare again? Nick quickly finished drying himself so he wouldn't wet the whole room, if Jeff was having a nightmare Nick better be fast and wake him up. He didn't care he could get punched again, Jeff's well being was much more important than his face.

Nick stepped back inside the room and walked towards Jeff's bed, but as he reached it he noticed Jeff wasn't with the same look he had when he woke him up one month ago, quite the opposite actually, he was with an expression that showed pleasure. Nick raised an eyebrow until it hit him. Nick felt awkward suddenly, he returned to the bathroom awkwardly forgetting to pick clothes on his way, but he was going to wait inside the bathroom until Jeff woke up.

Jeff woke up startled. He was feeling Nick's hand go down his stomach but he woke up before something happened. He raised the covers and sighed. He just had a wet dream with his friend. His roommate! The roommate he didn't feel anything towards to besides friendship and care!

He looked around, Nick was still in the bathroom and maybe he didn't listen to him. But it was too risky to finish off there, Nick could come out of the bathroom suddenly and Jeff would be put in an awkward situation.

But where could he do it? Nick was in the bathroom and so Jeff could trade with him he would see Jeff's obvious hard-on. Jeff sighed and pulled the covers on top of him and bit his lips so he couldn't make much noise. He slipped his hand under his pyjama pants and his boxers and stroked himself. He was close, so if he did it quickly, no one would understand.

Nick could swear he heard he had heard Jeff waking up, but he was going to wait a little longer inside in case he was still asleep, he felt so awkward. He did everything he could do in the bathroom, brush his teeth, brush his hair... He just regretted forgetting his clothes.

Jeff tried to picture hot guys so he could come faster. Ryan Goslin, Ruper Grint, Jared Leto, Nick Jonas, Nick Duval. Wait what? No! Not Nick!

Just because he had a less clean dream about him didn't mean he could just think about him like that. That familiar heat started to pool at his lower stomach and he came in his hand with a muffled moan. He cleaned his hand on his boxer. Uncomfortable as he was, he waited for Nick to come out before going to the bathroom to change.

Nick didn't hear anything else so hesitantly he opened the door and stepped inside the room, still feeling awkward. He walked to his closet and pulled some comfortable clothes out.

"'Dia..." Jeff said. He had caught the habit of saying morning and night in Portuguese so Nick could feel better and at home. "I'm... Gonna take a shower!" He informed and he walked to the bathroom, this time not forgetting his clothes.

"Dia," Nick mumbled and nodded, of course Jeff would need a cold shower now. As Jeff stepped inside the bathroom he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He still felt awkward but inside he also felt a little sad, he knew Jeff's dream had nothing to do with him, but maybe it was better that way. He told himself.

Already inside the shower, water purring on his body, Jeff banged his head on the wall. He couldn't think about Nick that way! It would ruin everything and Nick would feel creped out and would ask for an exchange of rooms. He sighed and took a quick bath, before brushing his teeth and dressing his clothes. When he was about to dress his shirt he remembered how Nick was ok and caring of his scars, not only in his dream but in real life. And since he knew about them it was okay to show then right. He took a deep breath, before he stepped out of the bathroom, his shirt in his hands and the other one clenched on his track pants' pockets.

After being fully clothed Nick jumped to his bed to read for a while, as Jeff got out of the bathroom Nick glanced up at him and his eyes locked on his body. It was the first time he was actually looking at it. On Thursday he had caught a glimpse of it but now, he was actually looking at it. Nick blinked and forced himself looking down at the book again, the image still playing on his mind. Jeff wasn't as athletic as Nick was but still his abs were defined and his chest was toned.

"I-I..." Jeff couldn't raise his glance. It was trained on the floor "You wanted to see them..." he said softly, trying a glance at Nick, but he was looking at his book. Well, maybe he really didn't care. Jeff felt vulnerable being like that and he was one second away from turning back to the bathroom.

Nick closed the book and put it aside allowing himself looking up at Jeff again. His skin was pale and looked smooth except on the places where he had small scars, he was still beautiful at Nick's eyes "Is not that bad," Nick smiled softly and looked up at Jeff's eyes.

Jeff gave a bitter laugh and touched one on his stomach "I learned how to protect my torso. You know, the vital organs..." He sighed "My back is worse..." he bit his lip. The most recent wounds were a faint yellow and the old ones were just less pale pieces of skin. He still had the scars than not only came from shoving and punching but from objects being broken on his back.

Nick felt like getting up and kiss Jeff's scars and telling him he was beautiful anyway. But he couldn't so he just kept himself on the same spot. He didn't know what he should say now.

"Wanna see them?" Jeff asked softly, looking up to meet Nicks eyes "They are a lot worse... As you caught a glimpse of on Thursday." He mumbled.

Nick nodded softly "Yes, but only if it's okay with you."

Jeff shrugged and sat down at the edge of Nick's bed, taking a deep breath before turning his back on him, trying to relax his shoulder. He closed his eyes shut, waiting for Nick's reaction.

Nick bit his lip, his back was indeed worse. Nick reached his hand to Jeff's back to trace one of his scars softly with his fingers.

Jeff stiffened and moved away slightly when he felt Nick's touch. He took several deep breaths until he was capable to relax again.

Nick traced the scars in Jeff's back softly "You didn't deserve this." He mumbled under his breath.

Jeff shrugged again "I practically go for them..." He confessed softly, leaning into Nick's warm touch.

"What do you mean?" Nick raised an eyebrow but didn't stop moving his fingers.

"I go back to my parents on holidays..." Jeff started "When we don't go visit our cousins in Colorado or my grandparent in Cali we stay here I hate to go outside but my parents make me. I go to the park or to the cinema alone because all the guys are away, and I always end up finding them. They go to Westerville's high school but they are at least 19!" Jeff sighed. He never told this to anyone and it was strange. "But they always beat the crap out of me and that's why I always beg to be left alone at home or just spend it here..." He looked back at Nick with a trying smile.

Nick looked up at Jeff's eyes "And what if this year you give me a call every time you have to go out and I'll meet you there?" Nick smiled a little to the blond. "They won't hurt you if I am there..."

Jeff smiled weakly and nodded "Thank you... But aren't you going back home?" He asked.

"To Portugal? No. It's kind of a long journey." Nick rolled his eyes and smiled a bit.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Jeff bit his lip, still not moving to dress his shirt. He was enjoying Nick's touch.

"It's okay, I already knew I wasn't going so," He shrugged.

Jeff nodded "Can I..." he held the shirt so Nick could see it. It wasn't warm just like September and Jeff was starting to get goose bumps. But they weren't just because of the cold.

"Oh, yes, sure, sorry." Nick blushed lightly and dropped his hand to his lap "So, how did you sleep?" He asked without thinking twice and regretting right away, it was a stupid question. He knew very well how Jeff had slept.

"Uhm... Good, I guess." Jeff dressed his shirt and tried to sound casual as he walked to his bed. He just hoped Nick hadn't listened to him. He laid on the bed and hugged the pillow. It was a lazy Saturday and Jeff dint want to move. Maybe to go grab something to eat but that's it.

Nick nodded and laid down again and picked his book to continue his reading.

Oh my God, he shut up. Did he listen to him? God that was so embarrassing "I'm grabbing food for the day I don't wanna leave the dorm" he got up and put on his blue converse "Want anything?" he asked politely.

Nick wondered for a few seconds before putting the book aside with a sigh, apparently he wouldn't read much today. "I am going with you." He said reaching for his shoes.

"Uhm, okay" Jeff smiled and waited for Nick at the door "And don't tell the guys..." Jeff asked, his voice small.

"Of course not." Nick assured him putting his shoes on. "If they ever know, it'll be from you, not me." He smiled softly at Jeff.

"Thank you..." Jeff said again, opening the door and waiting for Nick.

"No need to thank me." Nick said and got out of the room.

Jeff closed the door of the room and followed Nick, keeping close to him.

* * *

**We hope you liked it! Review it to us? It would mean a lot, since it's our first story together :)**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**

**See you next chapter! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooooo!**

**So here we are to bring you a new chapter! :D We hope you like it!**

**(Neither of us owns Glee)**

* * *

Nick walked slowly. "Kitchen or Cafeteria?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Jeff asked Nick with a smile. He just wanted to go back to the room but if Nick wanted the cafeteria Jeff didn't mind to keep him company.

"Whatever, really, as long as it is edible." He chuckled.

Jeff gave a small laugh and guided them to the kitchen. He hoped he could bring up some pasta. He was sick of sandwiches "So, how was your talk with your friends. I didn't get the chance to talk about it..." Jeff smiled.

"It was fine," Nick smiled. "Though at the end the stupid bastards were kind of weird. I guess they were just sleepy." Nick shrugged. "They want to see you though." Nick said looking down at the ground that suddenly was so interesting.

"See m-me?" Jeff stuttered before shaking his head and gathered his thoughts "Why?" he laughed.

"You're my friend, I've talked about you and they are curious." Nick said trying to sound casual and glancing up at Jeff.

They arrived to the kitchen Jeff walked to the fridge, which had pasta in it!

Nick glanced at Jeff and as he got a glimpse of what was in the box he made a face. "Close that, I'll make pasta for us." Nick said starting to take out what he needed. He missed cooking, something he was used to do before he came there, and cold food was horrible. "Or you can eat that and I'll do it for myself." He shrugged "It's up to you." Nick reached for a small pot and filled it with water before putting it on the stove and turning it on so the water would boil.

"You can cook?" Jeff raised a brow playfully "And you never told me?" He sounded hurt "Of course you can cook! Go ahead" he smiled and pulled a stool to the island where he sat, looking at Nick taking his stuff.

"Every boy or girl who has to lunch by himself during school week knows a few basics..." Nick grinned "You like your pasta with what?" He asked glancing at Jeff over his shoulder.

"Uhm, I like carbonara..." Jeff told before he got up and walked to Nick, staying at his side and watching him do their lunch with a stunned face. He couldn't cook for his life and there Nick was, with so much ease "You keep surprising me..." Jeff smiled and Nick.

Nick chuckled. "It never came to conversation." He said reaching for all the ingredients he needed "Give me the eggs from the fridge?" He asked gesturing with his head to the fridge and starting to chop the bacon on a wood board.

Jeff nodded and walked to the fridge, getting the eggs for Nick "Here," he placed them on the counter. He rested against it to see Nick's work.

"Thank you!" Nick said and put the pasta carefully on the boiling water adding a bit of salt and olive oil. He reached for a pan and started to do the sauce for the pasta, slightly focused to not forget anything.

"What more do you know?" Jeff asked playfully, looking at the boiling water.

"What you mean? To cook? I actually know a lot, not to brag," He made a face expression that clearly showed he was joking "I learned with my grandmother." He smiled "Or are you asking about something else?"

"Cool, it's really helpful, but I meant other stuff... Any secret talents hidden in that small stature?" He joked.

"Um... I took self defence classes when I was younger? Apart from that I don't think so?" Nick tried to think of something. "And you, any secret under the bright blond hair?" He grinned.

Jeff smirked and flipped his hair "It comes from a bottle." he laughed and shook his head "And I can play several instruments" He sat on the counter; swinging his legs and watching Nick chop the ingredients "So you know how to punch..." Jeff smiled.

Nick raised his eyebrow. "Do you dye your hair or that was just a way of speaking? And yes, I know how to punch and to defend most of them. Most. Because I already got punched once." Nick mocked and turned to Jeff poking his tongue out.

"I still feel bad about it..." he shrugged and started to play with his bangs "I was blond when I was a kid but it started to get darker so I decided to dye it blond... Didn't help the rumours back then" He bit his lip "But now everyone likes it so,"

"Come on, it's not even purple anymore!" Nick laughed and turned the stove off as the pasta and the sauce were done. He reached for the strainer and dried the pasta before adding the sauce.

"Doesn't mean I didn't hurt you then..." he said and turned to grab two plates so Nick could put the pasta there "Smells divine!" He grinned.

"Jeff, I don't care, so neither should you," Nick said and divided the pasta between the two plates. "I hope you like it!" He said smiling widely.

Jeff sighed and nodded. They have had this conversation multiple times "I'm sure I will!" Jeff grabbed his plate and sat on the island.

Nick reached for forks for them and gave one to Jeff before sitting in front of him. "Bon appétit!" Nick ate his pasta slowly, it was good.

"This is..." Jeff ate a bit more "Amazing!" He half moaned, turning back to the food, not even noticing the noise he made.

Nick smiled at little at Jeff, it wasn't the first time he heard Jeff moan anyway. "I'm glad you like it."

"I'm going to make you my private cook!" Jeff smiled, half of the plate already empty.

Nick laughed. "Fine for me." He continued to eat.

"Jeff Sterling's Grand Chef!" He made crazy hand movements "You know, when I'm famous I'll hire you." He winked and took another forkful.

"When you're famous I hope I am teaching already!" Nick rolled his eye and smiling at Jeff's wink, if he only knew. "Or at NASA." He added.

"You'll be a great teacher! I already know a few words!" Jeff said proudly "You'll make a time machine and I'll be able to tell people 'That guy was my roommate that did amazing pasta and I almost broke his nose!' He laughed and shook his head. He was also the one who I had wet dreams about but let's keep that part secret.

Nick laughed "Don't worry I won't forget to tell everyone about that." He said still laughing.

Jeff pouted "How about the good memories? Why do you have to say the bad one?" He joked, finishing his dish.

"I'll tell everything! How you didn't know what Portugal was, how you surprised me - and nearly gave me a heart attack - with Misery, how your nose wrinkles adorably when you laugh..." Nick realised what he had just said and quickly tried to cover it up. "You know all those things." He said looking down at his plate.

"I-I..." Jeff shut up. He surely didn't mean it the way Jeff heard. He scratched his nose. He got wrinkles? Cute ones? "Maybe you should say how I helped you around and showed how awesome the Warblers were. And how I got cute pet names for you instead of calling you 'tuga' or whatever." He rolled his eyes playfully.

Nick laughed. "Tuga is pretty bad. Pup is much better." He grinned.

"See?" Jeff pointed out "And I'll take about your awful habit to walk around shirtless. Maybe make some girls crazy?" He offered with a smile.

Nick punched Jeff's arm playfully rolling his eyes.

"What! I'm trying to get you a girl!" He laughed. So you can entertain yourself when I'm here forever alone because I'm not even half as stunning as you.

_But I don't want a girl, I want you..._ Nick thought but quickly slapped himself mentally. "I'll think about that when I'm back." He rolled his eyes.

"To Portugal?" Jeff bit his lip "You could find someone here," He shrugged.

Nick shrugged "Maybe," He mumbled "We'll see." He said and got up taking his and Jeff's empty plates to the sink to wash them along with the rest of the dirty dishes.

Jeff ran his hand through his hair "Someone you set your eye on?" He asked "Or you have someone back home?"

"I broke with my girlfriend two months before I came, so no. And sort of... Yes, but I think he's not into me, so..." Nick shrugged.

"Who is he?" he sounded interested "Is he Thad? Chase? The French?" He started giving out names "And whoever he is he probably is, have you seen yourself?" He shook his head disapprovingly. A guy who would turn Nick down was an ass. Nick was super caring and someone worth for.

Nick smiled and washed the pan. But what should he say now? Lie? Tell the truth? He couldn't tell the truth it would make everything awkward between them. "It's just a small crush." That wasn't lying.

"You don't say?" Okay Jeff was curious but if Nick didn't want to tell Jeff would respect "Just tell me when you're ready. And I'm super invited to the wedding, I don't give a crap!" He smiled at Nick.

Nick had to laugh at that, because well if that worked that way, Nick actually wished Jeff was there, since he would be the groom.

"It's a deal!" Jeff laughed and got up, cleaning the island before he reached the fridge again "I don't want to leave the dorm, I'm gonna take a sandwich, a pack of juice and-" He searched something for dinner "Uh, pizza!" He grabbed the tupperware and took it out.

"Take a sandwich and a coke for me, please." Nick smiled and said finishing washing the dishes.

Jeff took them out and closed the fridge with his hip, since his hands were full "I'm not making you stay with me" He grinned "But I know how a great of a company I am!"

"You don't need to make me stay, I need some rest so I am staying." Nick dried his hands by waving them in the air. "Let's go?" He asked.

"Yup, sure" Jeff walked to the door and waited for Nick.

Nick walked to the door and stepped out. "And you?" He asked curiously. "Eyes on someone?"

Jeff shrugged "No, I'm very picky!" He joked and turned to Nick "I'm kidding, but I can't find that someone you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Nick smiling a bit sadly.

"Don't be sad" Jeff bumped his hips against Nicks side "I can handle it alone and you'll get the guy!"

Nick felt like shaking Jeff by his shoulders now. Why did he have to pull the subject again? "I'm more worried about the first game of the season actually." He said casually.

"Oh right, it's next week right? You'll see you'll be amazing and win!" Jeff nodded to himself "I'll come and cheer you!" Jeff smiled

"Yup... But you don't need to, really." Nick ran a hand through his hair.

"But I want to!" Jeff pouted "I want to see you nailed it like you did in the try outs" Oh shit, that wasn't supposed to come out. Nick didn't know about Jeff being there.

Nick laughed "So you _were_ there. Thomas was right after all." Nick grinned.

"I-I-" There was no point in faking "I was... Thomas, though?" he asked, furring his brows. He really didn't know who he was.

"The captain. He asked me if my friend wasn't coming again to watch the practices, but I said I didn't know who he was talking about. After all it seems like I knew." Nick chuckled.

Jeff blushed softly "I just went looking for you and I ended up staying..." He shrugged.

"And cheering for what I've heard." Nick's grin grew wider.

"I- they are just plain lying now!" Jeff said, but you could see he was joking "I wasn't cheering. You know I need to talk to your boys!"

Nick laughed hard. "Okay, okay, sure Jeff."

"Hey! You scored, I was happy!" Jeff tried to excuse but he just ended up confessing "Oh I hate you pup!" He frowned.

"Awn, I hate you too, Jeff." Nick mocked looking at Jeff with happy puppy eyes.

"Ughhh" Jeff groaned at Nick's eyes "You're too cute!" he turned and pinched Nick's cheek with unnecessary strength.

"Jeff!" Nick whined and moved away pouting.

"Awwwn so cute" Jeff smiled, wrinkling his nose as he looked in front of him, so he couldn't fall.

Nick pouted like a little child and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jeff laughed and bumped against Nick again "C'mon you know I love you man!" Jeff chuckled.

Nick rolled his eyes. They arrived to the room and Nick opened the door for Jeff gesturing for him to pass first.

"Thanks!" Jeff passed by and dumped the things on his desk and sat on his bed, taking his shoes off.

Nick stepped inside and kicked his shoes off jumping to his bed, he hugged his pillow close and yawned.

"Already sleepy?" Jeff joked, resting on his pillow and looking sideways at Nick.

Nick hummed to show Jeff he was still awake but almost asleep.

"Nicky!" Jeff whined "Its 2 p.m. let watch a movie or play a game. But don't fall asleep on me!"

"But 'm sleepy..." Nick mumbled.

Jeff got up with an evil glint in eyes. He moved to Nick's bed and jumped on Nick's back, trying not to hurt him much. Nick yelped and jumped with the scare "Jeff!" He nearly shouted.

"Shhhh" Jeff laughed loudly and made more pressure on Nick's back.

Nick groaned and tried to flip them over "You are so screwed!"

"No!" Jeff laughed and climbed down of Nick, jumping on his bed.

"Stop it!" Nick whined and grabbed Jeff pinning him down on the bed. "Pára." He said firmly but with a small smile on his lips.

"No!" Jeff laughed and squirmed under Nick, trying to move away.

Nick groaned softly and straddled Jeff's waist with his legs. "Just stop, Goddamnit!" Nick chuckled.

"Never!" Jeff shouted and tried to roll them around, but failed with Nick's weight on top of him "Pwease?" he made pup dog eyes.

"Please what? Let you go so you jump on me?" Nick rolled his eyes not letting Jeff go.

"I promise! Please Nick!" Jeff took a deep breath and looked up at Nick, widening his eyes and pouting his lips "Pretty please?"

"Don't look at me like that!" Nick said and closed his eyes. "No! You won't move until I say so!"

"Puppyyy" Jeff whined softly "Open your eyes please" he tried to make the saddest face ever.

"Nope!" Nick popped the 'p'. "I don't trust you!"

"Nick!"Jeff squirmed more violently, until he understood the position they were in and how much it reminded him of his dream. He stopped. "Please..." He asked, looking everywhere but Nick.

"Will you stop?" Nick opened one eye looking down at Jeff.

"Yeah..." he nodded slowly.

Nick moved off Jeff. "Good," He said and let himself fall beside Jeff. He closed his eyes ready for the sleepiness to hit him but that didn't happen. "Crap. I'm not sleepy anymore!" He whined.

Jeff laughed and turned to Nick. He was so close. He wondered if his lips tasted like the dream. Stop Jeff! You are not allowed to find Nick sexy in a 'I wish he was mine' only in a 'I wish I was him' way.

Nick looked over at Jeff. Wrong move, he was too close. Nick quickly sat up running a hand through his hair.

Jeff's breath hitched when he thought Nick was going to kiss him. But he didn't and Jeff let out a breath.

"So... You want to watch a movie or something?" Nick asked, feeling slightly awkward.

"Sure! Which one?" Jeff tried to be cheerful so the mood didn't fall again. He could feel Nick's awkwardness and he felt bad about it.

"You can choose. Just not romantic comedies, please." Nick rolled his eyes, that was the last thing he needed right now.

"What about 'The Notebook'?" He teased. It was amazing how his mood would swing when he's around Nick.

"I never watched it, no idea of what it is about." Nick shrugged.

"Really?" Jeff raised a brow and sighed "You just ruined a good joke..." he shook his head with mock disapproval.

"Oops?" Nick laughed. "What is it about?" He asked curiously.

"It's a romance. I never saw it either but I heard that everyone cries at the end..." Jeff shrugged "I can never forgive you now... It would have been brilliant!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Jeff." Nick laughed. "Maybe next time."

Jeff rolled his eyes and lay on his stomach "Just put whatever you want" he offered.

Nick nodded and got up from the bed and walked to where he had his movies kept. "Have you seen _X-Men First Class_? Or not your type?" He asked.

"My type!" Jeff said excitedly and sat up straight "My type exactly!" He loved the movie so much! He jumped slightly on his bed and waited for Nick to put it on the set up DVD player they had in their room, along with the flat screen.

Nick put the DVD on the player and came back to the bed taking the remote with him. He put the movie playing and laid back against the headboard of the bed, watching the movie attentively, he loved everything that was Marvel, though his favourite hero was from DC. The movie also had some actors he really liked which made it one of his favourites movies.

As the movie started Nick would steal some glances towards Jeff, it was 'funny' how he had tried to cheer him up and say he was going to get the person he wanted - who was himself - and then he said he didn't like anyone and he was fine by himself.

Jeff rested against the pillows, arms under his head, as he watched the movie. He loved X-Men and this cast was amazing. He was completely focused on the movie, like he always was.

As the movie came to an end Nick pulled his arms up to stretch his back. "I love this movie." He mumbled and yawned.

"Yeah it's pretty amazing!" Jeff agreed with a nod "Please tell me you aren't sleepy!

"Will you jump on my bed if I say yes?" Nick glanced at Jeff.

Jeff smirked and nodded with a glint in his eyes.

Nick sighed dramatically. "Okay then. What do you want to do?"

Jeff laughed and sat down on the bed "Mario Kart?" he turned to Nick with a shrug "Or you can read me more Harry Potter!"

"Alright," Nick smiled and got up to pick up the second book of Harry Potter since he had finished the first one to Jeff a week ago. He came back to the bed and sat; he opened the book and started reading it.

Jeff didn't know why he liked Nick's voice, especially in Portuguese, but it was so calming and nice that he can't enough of.

He laid his head on the pillow and listened to him attentively. He still didn't understand, but now he could say in each part they were.

Nick continued reading calmly until he reached the end of the second chapter; he closed the book and looked down at the blond. "Enough?"

Jeff smiled and nodded "Thanks" he said as he glanced at the clock "6 p.m..."

"Mario Kart?" Nick shrugged.

"Sure! I get Mario though!" Jeff got up and turned on his Wii under the TV.

They spent the rest of the weekend like that. Lazily playing games or watching TV and annoying the hell out of each other. But Monday came and they had to act civilized again and go to classes. Jeff was excited to go back to hockey practices on Wednesday and for Nick's first game on Saturday and that gave him certain stamina for his classes. When he was back on Dalton's ice ring, Jeff felt like home and he loved to skate around after practices and to have a warm shower back in his dorm.

With their first game coming up the soccer team had practice every day of the week. At Monday, Wednesday and Friday it would be a little later since Nick had the Warblers and others had classes. Nick felt exhausted all the time, he had to stay up later to do his homework and study so he barely slept. But he was doing what he liked so it was okay.

Jeff was starting to see how this much work affected Nick. He had lost some of his vibrant spark and Jeff thought it was better not to bring up the hockey tryouts to him. Jeff knew how having 2 sports and Warbler could be but he was used to it since freshman year. He tried to help Nick. He'd bring him dinner, he'd stay at Thad's and Trent's for a while, he'd wake up early and let Nick sleep for a while longer. But the game was tonight and Jeff just wanted to see Nick score again and Dalton to win.

The coach had given them the Saturday day to rest but Nick woke up very early in the morning,and for some reason he was feeling sick with nerves. He refused to move from his bed, he just wanted to rest, and to sleep forever. But he couldn't, at six he had to be on the field and at seven the game would begin.

"Are you up Nick?" Jeff yawned at 10a.m, sitting on his bed and looking around the room.

"Yes," Nick mumbled burying his face on his pillow.

"You should get up..." Jeff yawned again "You need to have breakfast!"

"No," Nick said childishly and pulled the covers over his head, like that would make him invisible. "I'm gonna stay here forever." He mumbled.

Jeff shook his head in the dark - since the blinds were down- and got up, lying next to Nick in his bed "Why?"

"Because I am tired and I don't want to fail." Nick muttered.

Jeff wrapped and arm around Nick over the covers "You won't fail, you're amazing Nick!" Jeff reassured.

"But we're going to play against the last year's winners! And if we lose we're out." Nick said leaning in against Jeff a little. During the week he hadn't much time to think about that but now that he had he was too nervous.

"Hey..."Jeff squeezed his arm around Nick's back "You'll be fine. An even if you lose, it won't be your fault Nick!"

Nick sighed. Time to stop being a child and behave like the grown up he was supposed to be. "I guess you're right." He mumbled but didn't move a muscle.

"Now c'mon, I'm hungry!" Jeff shook Nick a bit before getting up.

Nick groaned softly before sitting up and getting up. He walked to his closet to change clothes, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a large hoodie.

"Don't be like that Nick, you know you'll do your best!" Jeff smiled and put on a hoodie over his pyjamas. During weekends they could walk around campus however they wanted.

Nick quickly dressed himself. "Let's go?" He asked running a hand through his hair that was already a mess.

"Yup!" Jeff said as he tied his converse and got up on his feet.

"Can we go to the cafeteria? I need a strong coffee." Nick said pushing the door open and stepping outside, he waited outside for Jeff.

"Of course! I love the vibe before a game" he got out and closed the door, placed his hands on the hoodie pocket.

"You know the game is just at seven, right? In the afternoon? If there's someone there from my team, they won't be in a very good mood." Nick said pulling the hood over his head.

Jeff shrugged with a smile "I still like it, it might be just bit asleep now... We'll talk over early dinner!" Jeff winked.

"I won't have an early dinner, I'll just lunch very late. I have to be on field at six so I am eating at three." Nick said glancing up at Jeff.

"Oh okay" Jeff shrugged and smiled "I'll just take Thad and Trent with me so we can split hotdogs and cokes" Jeff pulled the hood up when they got outside. The mid-October air already getting cold.

Nick wrapped his arms around himself and hugged himself. "Ugh, just to think the game will be outside." He mumbled as the cold air hit him.

"You can wear long sleeves... And you're gonna be running so!" Jeff shrugged and moved closer to Nick when he saw him shivering "Just wait for December and January!" he joked. If Nick was already acting like this, when they get snow in he'd get hypothermia.

Nick groaned. "Stupid cold. I can't play with long sleeves! I'll burn!" Nick said and opened the door of the main building for Jeff, his nose felt cold already!

"I guess your nickname for winter will be reindeer!" Jeff joked as he passed by Nick. The main building was heated and Jeff could put his hood down "See? You'll either get hot or freezing. I'd go with hot," Jeff laughed.

Nick mocked glared at Jeff. "I should start calling you squirrel." He said "You're always so energetic and you apparently are cool with the cold, and if you get to call me puppy I get to call you squirrel!" Nick poked his tongue out to Jeff.

"S-squirrel?" Jeff's eyes widened. Didn't Nick call him that in his dream? Yeah Jeff still hasn't forgotten the dream. It would come into his mind in the most unnecessary moments and it was exhausting "O-okay?" Still, Jeff liked it, it was cute.

"Yeah, squirrel, it fits you well." Nick turned to him, smiling widely. "Is there any problem, Jeff? If you don't like it I cannot call you that! Really!" Nick quickly said as Jeff was with an odd look on his face.

"No, no!" Jeff reassured "I like it" he smiled at Nick. It was cute and made Jeff think that Nick cared for him enough to give him a pet name. "I like it pup" he looked up at Nick's eyes and smiled honestly.

Nick smiled back without thinking twice. "Nice!" He said as they arrived to the cafeteria's door, he opened it and gestured Jeff to pass first. "Come on in... Little squirrel." He grinned.

Jeff rolled his eyes but blushed slightly. It had to be coincidence for Nick to call him that now after his dream.

"If you guys didn't deny it I would say you look like a married couple!" Trent said as Jeff and Nick entered the cafeteria. He was with Beatz, David and Brock on the table, eating a late brunch.

Nick just rolled his eyes, he had grown used to those comments, though sometimes he still felt awkward. Now he was just too tired to feel like that. "I'm sorry, Trent, you can keep dreaming." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah Trent, go ship Destiel or Wevid!" Jeff winked as he sat down next to him and stole a fry.

Nick laughed but didn't sit. "I'm going to pick up some food. What do you want, Jeff?" Nick asked glancing at the blond.

"I'll come with you!" Jeff stole another fry from Trent and got up.

"I'll stop shipping you when you stop being gay for each other!" He called out behind them, making the rest of the table laugh "C'mon you see it too right?" Trent turned to David who shrugged.

"Let them realize it for themselves" he dipped the fry he had on barbecue sauce. Jeff on the other hand rolled his eyes and followed Nick onto the non existing line.

Nick just hoped they gave up on that soon, Jeff would never feel like that towards Nick and it hurt him a little. Nick asked for some eggs, bacon a toast and an expresso. He put everything on a tray and waited for Jeff.

"I want eggs, sausages, bacon, fries and some pancakes on the side please. Oh, and apple juice!" He asked with a smile that the lunch lady returned "You boys need to feed yourselves at normal hours!" Jeff smiled apologetically and grabbed his tray "Thank you!" he said when the lady gave him maple syrup and barbecue sauce "Let's go?" he turned to Nick with a smile.

Nick smiled back and nodded starting to walk back to table. "Do you think they'll ever stop?" He wondered out loud looking at their friends.

"Doubt it" Jeff said "I dint know where they got it from!" he sighed and took one of his fries before he sat down next to Trent.

Nick walked around the table to sit in front of him, sighing.

Jeff put maple syrup on his pancakes and dug in, Trent glancing at him disapprovingly "Manners Jeff?"

"Whatever Trent!" Jeff mumbled "I'm hungry!"

Trent smirked "Tiring night?"

David bit his knuckles to prevent him from hysterical laugh. Jeff raised his eyes at Trent. Should he fuck with him a bit? Oh, the hell with it "Probably more than yours" He winked, eating a bit more.

Nick nearly choked on his toast at Trent's comment and rolled his eyes at Jeff's answer, but decided to remain quiet. At least for now.

"Really?" Trent looked at Nick a bit surprised before he turned to Jeff who nodded "Yup, steamy hot sex all night!" he rolled his eyes and Trent smacked him on the arm "Hey-"

"Stop being an ass Jeff!" he whined.

"No que eu me fui meter..." Nick mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes. "You kinda asked for it, Trent." He said ironically.

**[A/N: In what did I get myself into...]**

"I agree with Nick-"

"Surprise"

"I think you should stop saying stuff like that Trent, we're not together nor do we have a secret affair, but if we do I'll remember to be loud enough for you to listen!" Jeff said a bit fed up with Trent's insinuations. Trent stood silent for a while before he spoke again, this time to Nick.

"Is he a screamer?" Jeff swallowed his food and actually laughed, trying to frown and mouthing behind Trent to Nick a "Say yes". If Nick got into it they could troll Trent so hard he would be traumatized and never say stuff like that again. Jeff started to plot a story in his head when David leaned to him.

"You know you'll kill him, right?" David whispered; the playful tone there.

"That way he'll stop!" Jeff said, finishing his pancakes.

"You'll kill both of them" David nodded before sitting back and enjoying the show with Beatz, that had his cell phone half hidden to tape Trent's reactions. Jeff raised a brow at David. How could he 'kill' Nick?

Nick chew his bacon slowly looking down at his plate and when he glanced up he saw Jeff mouthing him something and with great difficulty he stopped a laugh and just grinned. "Indeed, he is." He said calmly putting a forkful of eggs inside his mouth.

"Nick you're not like him-" Trent pointed back at Jeff who smiled brightly "You're not shitting me right?" you could hear the excitement in his voice, which made Jeff smirk evilly.

Jeff smirked and started eating his other plate. He cut a bit of bacon and put it in his mouth, before giving Nick a thumbs up.

"Of course not, Trent! Why would I?" Nick grinned. At least he could have a bit of fun out of the situation.

"Because you are always denying and making fun of me!" he said and turned back to Jeff who was quietly eating. He swallowed and looked at Trent, shrugging "He has to bury my face in the pillow so I don't yell." he tried to repress his laugh by biting the inside of his cheek.

Trent looked between the pair "You are so shitting me!" he said but he was starting to believe them.

"Nope" Nick popped the 'p'. "It's all true." Nick said casually sipping his coffee. "I wonder how people don't wake up with the headboard hitting the wall though." He said looking into nothing like he was really thinking about it and making his best not to laugh.

"Or with one of us banging into the wall" Jeff winked and tried to suppress a laugh. He had to high five Nick after, he was a genius.

"Oh my God, this way too good! I knew it!" Trent squealed and David and Beatz laughed.

"Oh and remember that time in the shower?" Nick grinned and glanced up at Jeff, he was having fun by trolling Trent. "It was a luck everything remained intact." Nick said hardly repressing a laugh.

"Yeah, I didn't want to explain why the shower was broken..." Jeff shook his head disapprovingly, trying his best not to laugh. "Or why I'm always blushing during class. You know he could be so dirty via text?" Jeff ate a bit of eggs and winked at Nick. David was hiding his head in his arms so Trent didn't see his face and Beatz was biting his lip so hard that he was drawing blood.

Nick didn't know for how long he could repress his laugh so he quickly drank his coffee. "So, Jeff..." He said as he saw Jeff was nearly finished with his food, a grin on his face. "Want to come back to the room?" He asked winking, making sure Trent saw it.

"Do you even stop?" Jeff rolled his eyes. He quickly finished his food "I swear he is a machine," He half whispered to the table before getting up and winking at Trent, who was looking open-mouthed at him. That almost made him loose it "See you at the game?" Jeff asked before extending his hand to Nick "What are you staring at? Let's go wreck a desk babe!"

Nick took Jeff's hand "Sounds amazing." He winked and led them out of there quickly.

* * *

**Soooo did you guys like this chapter ;) ? Review it us so we get inspired to write more? :P**

**More chapters to come soon hopefully! :) With some twists and turns ;D**

**Niffly hugs everyone!**

**see ya next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooo!**

**So, some interesting things in this chapter ;) We hope you guys like it as much as we did when we wrote it! :D**

**(Neither of us owns Glee)**

* * *

As soon as the cafeteria's door was closed behind them Nick burst into laugh. "I can't believe he bought it!" He continued to laugh.

Jeff even fell to the floor, he was shaking that hard. He held his stomach so tight "He-" laughter "fell for it!" Jeff couldn't even breathe properly.

Nick leaned against the wall as he felt his knees loosing strength he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself but ended up laughing more.

"Oh!" Jeff pointed at Nick and laughed a bit harder "I should walk with a limp in tonight's game!"

Nick laughed harder. "Don't you- Don't you think by then he'll know we were just fooling him?" He asked taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Who cares? Until then let's have fun!" Jeff was starting to calm down. He raised his hand "You were amazing!"

Nick chuckled. "Thank you, you were pretty good yourself. Come on lets go before they get out of there." Nick extended a hand for Jeff to take.

"We're an amazing team!" Jeff took Nick's hand and got up, then putting his hood up "Let's go back to the dorm and chill until you have to eat?" he offered.

"Sure," Nick smiled and started walking towards the door.

"I'm excited for the game!" Jeff smiled at Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes. "If I wasn't so sure we're going to be crushed, I would be too." He said pulling his hood up as they stepped outside.

"You guys will do fine! You'll do great and you will bring glory to Dalton and all that!" he shook Nick's shoulders.

Nick chuckled. "Sure... I just have to rest before the game." He said "At least it's not so cold anymore."

"Yeah..." Jeff looked around the sky was clearer and the wind stopped blowing so it was just a bit cold.

Soon they were in the room, Nick kicked his shoes off and jumped to his bed. "And now, I rest." He smiled as he hugged his pillow close.

"Lazy ass!" Jeff laughed and took off his hoodie and sat on his computer desk, turning on his computer. What if what they faked could be real? Jeff sighed internally. If it felt half as good as he dreamt of, he didn't mind do what he pretended he did. He rested back on the chair.

"I am going to run for one hour and a half later! How's that being lazy?" Nick mumbled.

"Because you need to. Now you are just laying there!" Jeff turned back and laughed, logging on facebook.

"Fine." He said sitting up. "I'm going for a walk then." Nick said and put his shoes on before walking to the door.

"I'm telling you! They confessed in front of everyone!" It was Trent's voice.

"I don't believe it." That had to be Thad's voice.

"Then you'll hear them now, Jeff apparently is the loud type." Trent said.

"Uh... Jeff?" Nick muttered turning to the blond. "Trent and Thad coming here to hear us doing _it._" Nick said, it had been a luck he hadn't left yet.

"What?" Jeff turned on the chair and raised a brow at Nick. Then he heard the voices "They are! Those perverts!" Jeff rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer.

Nick chuckled. "Well, I guess you won't have to fake a limp." He said.

"But it would be so funny!" Jeff sighed and turned back to Nick "What should we do?" he asked.

Nick shrugged and wondered for a couple of seconds they were close now. "Fake it?"

Jeff laughed "What, are you serious?" he looked at Nick a bit surprised.

Nick shrugged "Sure, why not? We can take a bit of fun out of this, right?" He said taking his shoes off again since he was not going to leave after all.

Jeff grinned and got up, walking to Nick before grabbing his shoulders and slamming him against the door, his arms keeping the distance. He hoped that noise was loud enough to make it believe they we doing _it._

Nick repressed a chuckled and growled loudly. He wasn't actually expecting Jeff to do it but he would play along.

Jeff half giggled half choked as he bit his lip and slightly shook from laugher. The fact that they were going to believe it was the most hilarious "Nick," he whimpered softly but his voice was loud enough to be heard.

Nick hit his head softly against the door behind him and moaned. Now he wondered if that was a good idea, hearing Jeff like that wouldn't do anything good to him, but now, it was too late.

Jeff bowed his head and closed his eyes. Maybe faking having sex with the guy you had a sex dream about wasn't the best idea, but the hell with it. It was one dream. He had multiple before Nick, one even about Thad so why bother and make a huge deal out of it? Jeff raised his head to try to listen to the others. He heard shuffling so they might be listening. He let go of Nick's shoulders and scuffled his hoodie, but not taking it off "You're not undressing quickly enough..." he tried to sound annoyed but he was about to break in laughter.

"Arms up..." Nick growled with a sly grin on his face, he could hear Trent giggle on the other side of the door. "Fast."

"Talk in Portuguese, so it seems believable" he whispered. He looked around and saw some dirty clothes. He picked them up and threw them

To the floor so it seemed they were throwing it. Jeff started to breathe heavily and to play with the elastic he always had around his wrist so it seemed like a waistband if their boxers.

"Oh, vá lá Jeff, por favor..." Nick 'pleaded' in a breathless voice, hitting his back against the door again. "Por favor," Nick repeated. He knew neither of them knew Portuguese, but Thad knew Spanish and he would understand what Nick was saying now, so Nick didn't risk it. Nick had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't laugh as he heard Trent say "I told you so," to Thad.

**[A/N: Oh, come on Jeff, please.../ Please,]**

Jeff slammed his hands next to Nick "I love it when talk like that to me!" Jeff groaned and kissed his hand to do the 'smack' sound. He ended up biting it because they were totally buying it.

Nick moaned softly and leaned forward to whisper at Jeff's ear "Don't forget you are the scream-y type." He said trying not to laugh.

Jeff jumped slightly when Nick whispered in his ear. He wasn't expecting the brunet to do that. He nodded "Uhhg babe there!" he moaned a bit more loudly, slamming his hands again "Nick!" he gave a very load moan that was followed by a low giggle.

Nick pretended the sounds that were coming out of Jeff's mouth didn't have any effect on him. But they did, Nick's stomach twisted as he heard him. He wished he could actually be the reason for them. Nick slapped himself mentally, he was supposed to try to get over Jeff, not be wishing this kind of stuff! Jeff was just a friend, and Nick had to remind that to himself a lot more often than he would like to admit.

Nick moaned loudly as Jeff giggled to cover it up, he could hear Tent and Thad giggle too, Nick rolled his eyes. It was easy to fool them.

"Ah-fuck Nick! Don't stop" Those were the sounds that would come from Nick if he hadn't woke up from that dream? He sure didn't mind listening to them, again, even better if they weren't fake. Okay he could think that Nick might be good in... you know, in bed. It wasn't wrong at it was only to ease his pervert mind a bit.

Nick moaned and gasped a little. "Oh, Jeff...!" He moaned hitting his back against the door again.

"I don't-ah know what they do back in Portugal but I love it" he then shook his head "What am I saying?" he whispered with a laugh. He moaned louder and dragged it a bit longer.

Nick had to cover his mouth to muffle his laugh, he took a deep breath "And this is just a part of it," He moaned trying to not burst into laugh again.

Jeff covered his face to muffle his laugh "I can't wait to feel it!" Jeff moaned and covered his face again. He had to stop it or he would laugh and ruin it.

Nick moaned. "Estou perto... I'm so close." He growled, he had to end that before they both burst into laugh and all that would have been in vain.

"Come for me babe" Jeff hit his forearm lightly and then gave a faint scream "You will be feeling this all night if you win that game tonight!" Jeff tried to sound like he was almost in his boiling point, making his voice crack because of his laugher.

"That... Ah-Sounds amazing." Nick said breathlessly and gave a small scream as he pretended he was passing through an orgasm.

Jeff gave a loud moan, that surprised himself, that was half true half fake "Nick!" He screamed and pretended, slamming his hand on the door.

Nick heard Trent and Thad whispering some stuff and then he heard their rushed steps through the hallway. "And they're gone." He said trying to sound casual and looking away from Jeff's eyes because he was sure his own were darkened with lust just because of Jeff's last moan that sounded too real.

"Good," Jeff broke into giggles and sat down, his back against the door. Jeff ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. No need to freak out over a moan. Nick probably didn't even realise it and if he did he would understand. If not he would be a bit freaked out, which he wasn't right now.

Nick blinked several times before returning to his bed. "Well, after what we just did, I think I deserve a nice rest, don't I?" He mocked.

"Yeah rest yourself for tonight's round," Jeff laughed and shook his head and got up to throw himself at his bed, his computer forgotten.

"I don't know, man, I might be too sore for a night's round." Nick chuckled "I still can't believe they actually bought it."

"Aren't you gonna cuddle me? Do you fuck and run?" Jeff laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jeff, maybe next time." He poked his tongue out at Jeff.

"I've heard I can be a bit harsh when in the act," he winked at Nick and sighed. That got him mentally exhausted "I might tell Thad we were faking. So only Trent thinks we're together and the rest can think he's crazy!" Jeff laughed. "If you can't cuddle after fake sex our fake relation should end" he mocked hurt with a grin.

Nick laughed "That sounds nice. And no Jeff! Please don't end things up! This fake relationship means so much to me!" Nick said turning to Jeff and pretending to be exasperate but the grin gave him away.

"But Nick you never want to cuddle and I can't stand it! You only want me for fake sex! It hurts" he touched his heart "Besides you never listen and you get possessive when I take too long in lacrosse!" Jeff gave a small sniffle.

"How am I supposed to feel? You're probably in the locker rooms with other naked men!" Nick couldn't contain his laugh.

"It's a locker room Nick! And you? You take showers there! How do I know you don't have company?" Jeff was actually curious why. He stopped taking showers here after practice after Jeff said he walked around half naked. Maybe he took it wrong or maybe he had someone to 'wash his back'. He still tried to keep his tone fake and hide his giggles.

"Okay Jeff you got me. I'm sorry it had to be this way." Nick took a deep breath. "I've having fake sex with the guys from my team." He tried to do a serious face but started laughing right away.

Jeff gasped and sat down straight "How could you!" he sniffled "I thought if you got to have sex with dirty guys in soccer equipments you'd call me to join!"

Nick was ready to reply but he burst into laugh before he could answer. "Sorry, next time I will!" He chuckled.

"You better!" Jeff winked and laid back again "That, girlfriend of yours..." Jeff started, after a few seconds, sounding a bit more serious.

"Yes?" Nick asked turning to Jeff slightly as he sensed the subject was becoming serious because of Jeff's tone.

"You guys-Sorry if it's too personal- went, you know, past 3rd base?" he asked a bit awkwardly. Nick was older, had a girlfriend. He probably was experienced. Not that Jeff really cared because he would never get to experience anything with him.

"You mean if I am a virgin? No, I am not. I am just sorry I didn't lose it to the right person." Nick said directing his eyes to the ceiling. He had always regretted losing his virginity with his ex-girlfriend.

"Oh" of course we wouldn't be a virgin. Jeff would be surprised if he was "She wasn't the right one?" Jeff knew he was asking too much but he was curious.

Nick sighed. "No, she wasn't. Back then I thought she was, but as soon as we broke up I realised it had been a mistake." Nick mumbled avoiding look at Jeff.

"Why did you break up" he was probably throwing salt into old wounds but he wanted to know more about Nick and his past life.

"She... She cheated on me." Nick muttered. "Apparently I wasn't good enough." Nick didn't know how it was so easy to talk with Jeff, but it was. And Nick liked it.

"I'm so sorry Nick" Jeff bit his lip. He didn't want Nick to feel bad again "I'm so so sorry. She doesn't know what she's missing. I beat you're more than enough" Jeff nodded to himself. How could someone cheat on Nick? He was the most amazing person Jeff ever met!

"I'm over her now... I don't care." Nick mumbled. But it was a lie, that was what he told himself. But sometimes when he felt alone he wanted her back. Then he would tell himself it was just because he felt alone. "I bet she's dating some poor bastard now... I pity the guy." He rolled his eyes.

"If she can't appreciate you then you're better alone Nick..." Jeff smiled sadly at Nick. He hated to hear Nick talk like that "Whoever he is he's nothing compared to you!"

Nick shrugged. "I don't want to think on the past. My eyes are on the future." He nodded to himself. "Chega de chorar por leite derramado." He mumbled.

Jeff raised his brow "What?" he asked quietly "And I'm sorry for bringing that up."

"Nah, it's okay." Nick waved it away. "It kind of means that..." Nick wondered how he could translate that. "Not worth crying over spill milk? It's an old phrase in Portugal..."

"What's done it's done?" Jeff tried "Sorry I'm really curious and I didn't mean to make you sad."

"Don't worry Jeff," Nick turned his head to Jeff and smiled a bit. "It's okay." Then he glanced at the clock and sighed. "I guess I should eat now."

Jeff nodded and looked at the clock "Do you want me to make you company?" he asked softly.

"I'm just going to eat the sandwich I brought the other day." He shrugged. "I am not hungry anyway."

Jeff nodded and leaned back down, looking at the ceiling. Now the air between them was heavy and Jeff hated that. He loved to joke with Nick and there they were. In an awkward silence and Jeff didn't know how to stop it. How could he joke about someone cheating? He couldn't!

Nick got up to reach for the sandwich and unwrapped it. He ate it slowly keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him. He shouldn't be thinking in that again. Since he had moved to Dalton his ex-girlfriend hadn't came back to his mind, of course, he had mentioned her but it was different.

Jeff hid his head in the pillow. He felt so bad for making Nick like this. That's why he was annoying fuck that didn't know how to shut up!

Nick glanced up to find Jeff with his face buried on his pillow. "Jeff?" he tilted his head slightly. "Are you alright?"

Jeff looked up and smiled "I am... Are you?" he tilted his head.

Nick straightened up and nodded. "I am." He smiled. "And... I am getting nervous again." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't be... You'll be amazing" Jeff nodded "And I was serious about the sex if you win," Jeff winked. Finally he had drawn something funny to say.

It took a second to Nick for him to decide if that was a joke or not, he decided to go for the joke as he reminded himself Jeff didn't like him like that. He laughed lightly "I don't know who's looking forward to it the most, me or Trent." He joked rolling his eyes.

"Trent! Probably Trent" Jeff nodded and laughed. And me... If Nick ever wanted.

Nick laughed and finished eating. He walked to his closet and pulled out his football outfit and a clean pair of briefs. "I'm going to change." He informed pointlessly already walking to the bathroom.

Jeff nodded and rested again on the pillow. Nick looked kind of good in that outfit. He just hopped it wasn't the super minimal one.

Nick quickly changed clothes and stepped inside the room again. He was glad the shirt of the outfit was a little tight and the shorts were slightly large, that way he could move comfortably.

Jeff looked up at Nick when he got out of the bathroom, "Looking good!" coming out of his mouth without a warning. He felt extremely embarrassed about it after so he just shut up.

Nick blushed a little and chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks I guess..."

Jeff slapped himself mentally. That wasn't suppose to come out! "Ready for the game?"

"Kind of... But, I am going to give my best and hope it is enough." Nick said and walked to the bed to sit. It was still too early to go to field.

Jeff nodded "You'll see it's enough" he gave an encouraging smile.

"When are you going to tell Trent the truth?" He asked a grin growing on his face and lying down on the bed.

"I don't know... Let him live in the fantasy for a while!" Jeff smirked.

Nick laughed. "Poor Trent..."

"Poor us!"Jeff corrected with a laugh "He deserves to suffer for a bit!" he grinned.

Nick nodded "Yeah, true." Nick's clock alarm went off and he turned it down with a sigh. "Okay, it's time to go." He said getting up and picking his bag. "See you later," He smiled and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Jeff got up and ran to Nick, wrapping his arms around his shoulders "You're gonna do fine. And if I don't get to talk to you before the game, good luck pup!" he leaned back a bit and gave Nick a reassuring smile.

Nick smiled as he hugged Jeff back. "Thanks squirrel," He said still smiling and walking out of the room.

Jeff ruffled Nick's hair before he left and he sat down on the desk chair again. There was still an hour and a half for the game to start and he had to get to Thad's before the three of them went to see the game. He sighed and decided to take a quick shower.

Nick walked to the Dalton's soccer field where the game would have its place, he took some deep breaths on his way. He was the first to arrive to the field, his coach was already there but no one else was, Nick went to the locker rooms to put his stuff and came back, the coach told him to start the warm up and Nick did so.

Jeff came out of the bathroom with only his towel around his waist. It felt good being able to walk around like that, now that Nick knew about his scars. He took out some boxers before starting to choose his clothes. It was a day he didn't have to walk around with his uniform and he missed his clothes. He took out some dark denim jeans and a long sleeve cotton teal shirt, with a few buttons on the top. He took out a black tweed jacket and put it on his bed, before going back to his bathroom to dry his hair.

It didn't take long until his teammates arrived, they were even more nervous than Nick, apparently this team did not only win the previous year but also crashed Dalton's team. Nick was going to give his best so that year it didn't happen.

It was a quarter pass when Jeff grabbed his tweed coat and left his dorm, going to knock on Thad and Trent's. He also remembered to fake a limp "Guys c'mon!" Jeff knocked on the door and Thad opened it with a smirk.

"Sorry, Trent was taking extra time in the shower." He rolled his eyes. Well, that was usual.

"Coming, coming!" Trent said and walked pass the other two, dressing his coat. Jeff smiled and did the same, purposely leaning on one leg, which Trent caught. "You… have a limp." He stated, making Thad look at Jeff and laugh.

"You know…" Jeff gave a knowing smile and Thad's eyes widened when he associated.

The other team arrived half an hour before the game, somehow Nick had pictured them big and muscled and scary, but they were normal. Dalton's team moved to just half of the field to finish their warm up while the others used the other half.

After a lot of teasing and lying, Jeff, Thad and Trent were climbing the bleachers to the best spot, clenching their jackets, the air around them getting colder. "Trent could you be a sweetheart and go grab food?"

Trent whined. "Now?"

"Sorry! I'm just really tired and if Nick wins I have to get ready for another round!" Jeff sighed dramatically and Trent just nodded and left. When Trent was out of sight Jeff simply sat down, making Thad raise a brow.

"Wasn't that supposed to hurt?" Jeff laughed and shook his head. "Me and Nick faked it. He heard you guys coming and so we keep trolling Trent. Please don't tell him!" Jeff begged and Thad sat down.

"I knew it couldn't be true. You are too stubborn!" Jeff rolled his eyes and looked at the field, spotting Nick right away. He smiled brightly, which make Thad say "See what I'm saying? You like the boy so much you can't even see it!"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're saying!" Jeff turned to Thad and saw his brow raised in a "Are you trying to lie" kind of expression "I hate you!" Jeff said and Thad pulled him close with a grin, ruffling his hair.

Jeff saw someone in the field waving and he saw the Duval written on the back so he waved back "I just really like him, he gets me!" Jeff turned to Thad who was grinning at him "In a non romantic way!" he added.

"Hot dogs!" Jeff squealed when Trent sat next to them "You two owe me eight bucks!" Trent gave the hot dogs and the cokes, before turning to the field "So has it started?"

"What do you think?" Thad asked sarcastically, taking a bite of his hotdog.

Ten minutes before the game was when everyone started arriving to the bleachers, Dalton students and not only. Nick's nerves were starting to boil inside him and too soon, they started organizing for the beginning of the game. If everything went as planned Nick was going to play the whole game, but he wasn't sure if his stomach would last that long. The opposite team would start with the ball and now they were just waiting for the whistle.

Jeff and Thad had already eaten before the game started, which elicited various playful "Pigs" from Trent.

Thad apparently was a big fan of soccer was really excited. Trent was shrugging but he also like soccer even if he was pretending that he didn't and Jeff was just there to cheer Nick. The whistle was blown and Jeff shouted a "Go Dalton!"

As the whistle was blown Nick did what he was supposed to and ran towards the two attackers that had the ball, he tried to take the ball from them, but he couldn't since they passed to others. The ball moved too quickly to Dalton's goal but fortunately the goal keeper called the defences to their attention and before the ball arrived the net, it was in Dalton's team's position.

Jeff didn't know what was happening but Thad was yelling "Go back assholes!", Trent was saying "And we lose again, not even 5 minutes in" and Jeff could only see the other team on Dalton's half.

"C'mon guys!" he clapped and tried to cheer the guys.

The defences tried to stop the ball from crossing the penalty area and made it, passing it to Thomas who was one of the attackers. Nick didn't waste a second he run as fast as he could along side with Thomas so he could give him some kind of support.

They were fast so the opponents were slightly behind them, but they still had to pass the defences ahead them. Thomas passed the ball to Nick who advanced a little before passing it to the third attacker.

"C'mon!" Thad groaned and Jeff bit on his knuckles slightly. He wanted them to score to badly.

"Come on Nick!" he whispered to himself.

The third attacker positioned himself on the centre of the great area before passing the ball to Thomas who was on one of the sides, Thomas shot the ball towards the goal but it was easily caught by the goal keeper.

"Ugh," Jeff dropped his hands and Thad and Trent sat down, it was really hard to score so early.

The game continued, the opposite team nearly scored a few times just like Dalton, but they were still tied in zeros. Nick was becoming frustrated; he had tried to score a few times and the way the goal keeper smirked at him when he failed was starting to annoy him. He was going to score one way of another, if he did have to break the guy's teeth with the ball he would do it. He called out to Thomas who had the ball, Nick was free so Thomas quickly passed him the ball. Nick knew he had this only chance before the first part ended, so as soon as the ball was on his feet he ran as fast as he could to the goal. He felt the energy running through his veins when he passed the defences and shot the ball as strong as he could to the goal, if he didn't score he would hurt the keeper, but hell to it, Nick couldn't care less.

Nick waited to see if the goal keeper would catch the ball; it hit his hand before it jumped a little and ended up getting inside the goal.

Nick didn't have time to process it, he had his teammates jumping on top of him, tackling him to the ground on the same second.

"Goal!" half of the bleachers got up and screamed and Jeff and Trent were yelling and jumping on their seats, high fiving each other. He was so happy that Dalton scored. That Nick, _his _Nick scored. The guy who had been so nervous just passed through the defence and scored an amazing goal.

"I don't care if you two are dating I'm so gonna kiss him if we win!" Thad said, thankfully remembering about Trent "The goal keeper is a tough bastard to beat!" Thad clapped and sat down again.

"Nothing compared of what I'm doing later,"

"Seriously? Are you gonna talk about sex all the time now?" Jeff winked at a whining Trent and sat down.

The team didn't even have time to get composure again. The whistle for the end of the first part was blown and Nick didn't even have time to glance to where Thad, Trent and Jeff were, he was being pushed - more like carried - to the locker rooms.

"Okay, guys," The coach started after they were all calmer. "We need to keep this advantage. They are going to hit us with all they have now, but we need to keep the result." He said. "Now, we're going to invest on the defence. Thomas and Nick will try to score, but the rest I want you back. Also I want to see a lot of balls out of field to win time. Okay, take ten and then the second part starts." He clapped his hands and returned to the field and Nick's teammates quickly started to cheer him again.

"So we won?" Jeff turned to Thad "No, this was the first half" Thad answered with a smile.

"Oh..." Jeff said, playing with the hem of the sleeve of his jacket. Jeff turned to Trent, talking about some random class and keeping his conversation away from Nick, but it always ended up on him.

"So is he good?" Trent asked curiously. Jeff internally sighed and had to suppress the sigh. It was funny to mess with him, but not all the time.

He put the grin on "Oh you have no idea! He's so strong but gentle at the same time," he faked a pleased sigh before whispering "And Portuguese guys..." he make his hands stay away a good few inches away from each other, mouthing a "huge". He had to suppress the laugh because Trent's face was too funny "Yeah he's good," he said casually, giving Thad a discrete low five.

The ten minutes passed too fast, soon Nick and his team were facing an angry team that looked like they wanted to eat them alive. "Hey, Duval!" The main attacker called out with a tone that promised nothing good. "You know what I've been doing?" Oh, so he was going _that_ way?

They were waiting for the whistle and there was no doubt he just wanted Nick to punch or kick him so he would get a red card. "Losing? Failing? Being destroyed? Want more synonyms, dickhead?" Nick grinned. He could play that game too.

"Your mum!" The other answered and Nick and laughed out loud in his face.

"I seriously doubt because a) she's across the Atlantic and b) she has good taste." He shrugged. That answer seemed to put the other angrier than he already was for being losing.

"You are going down!" He hissed pointing at Nick.

"Oh look at me, I'm shaking!" Nick said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Jeff turned his eyes back to the field when he saw the players coming in. He spotted Nick and smiled, then frowning when he saw the other guy talking to him. He didn't know what he was saying but he was angry and looked like he was about to pounce on Nick. Yet, the brunet was laughing and talking back relaxed. Jeff hoped everything was alright.

The whistle was blown and Nick received the ball from Thomas to just run with it towards the goal.

* * *

**So, you like it? Give us a review so we know what you thought? It would mean a lot! :)**

**See you next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! :D**

**We're sorry for the time this took, we'll try to not take so much with the next :) **

**We hope you enjoy it! ;D**

**(Neither of us owns Glee)**

* * *

The player that had try to insult Nick's mother came after him, but Nick was lighter and faster, he ended up losing the ball to one of the defences and the big guy didn't have an excuse to hurt him anymore.

Thomas noticed this and ran towards Nick. "I don't like the way 25 is looking at you." He said lowly as they ran to their half of the field.

"Don't worry, I can handle him." Nick waved it away and ran faster.

Jeff was loving the game. He loved the energy of the bleachers and the way the players played. He was shouting cheers with his friends.

Half way through the second part the other team hadn't scored yet. It seemed like Nick's goal had given his team some faith because they were all playing more confidently and better. Nick was with the ball on his feet and he was running towards the goal. Thomas was behind him which made the pass impossible, but before Nick knew someone, literally jumped on top of him and the both fell to the ground. Nick didn't need to look back to know who it was. He heard a whistle and the big boy rolled off Nick before he got up. Nick stayed on the ground, though. He knew that feeling of pain, and it was not welcome at all. His shoulder was dislocated. Thomas approached him and helped him up.

The number 25 of the other team was being expelled of the field and Nick felt like he should follow his steps out, but no, he had to be strong now, even if it was just to screw with the guy.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah. Let's continue." Nick said breathlessly.

"I'm not sure if you should-"

"I'm fine." Nick lied and five minutes later he was playing again ignoring the strong pain in his shoulder.

Jeff shouted a "Look out!" but it was too late, Nick was already on the ground "Fucking asshole!" Jeff shouted and some mothers looked at him sideways but he didn't care. The guy that had hurt Nick did it on purpose, but thankfully he was being expelled.

"Coward!" Thad was even more enthusiastic, yelling over the crowd. Nick got up but Jeff knew something was off. His shoulders were a bit down and the way Nick protected his shoulder before passing by someone was obvious. Also, Jeff knew how though it could get. He was always shoved in hockey and he dislocated his shoulder at least 15 times.

"He's hurt!" he turned to Trent who looked at Nick, trying to understand.

"He is! That asshole!" Thad also saw it and was mouthing indecencies towards the huge guy that shoved Nick. Jeff bit his lip. Nick was obviously in pain.

"I'm going to the coach!" Jeff stated and got up, but Trent pulled him down.

"Don't do it, we're winning!"

"So what? Nick is in pain, I'm not gonna let him suffer!"

"As much as I agree with you, he wants to play..." Thad looked up with an apologetic expression.

"Fuck that, I know how it hurts and how bad he could get if he doesn't fix it!" Jeff jerked his arm from Trent and ran down the stairs, jumping over the railings "Coach!" Jeff yelled as he quickly made his way towards the man, who looked at him confused.

"What are you doing here Sterling?" he knew him from P.E, he was his teacher.

"Duval is hurt!" he just said.

"What?"

"His shoulder, it's dislocated, I could see it from up there. It happened to me and you can't let him keep playing like that!" Jeff said in a breath, hoping Coach could see it and bring Nick out.

He finally saw the realization look on the older man and sighed in relief.

Nick was running with the ball on his feet towards the opposite goal, but then two defences appeared in front of him out of nowhere, he passed the ball to Thomas, but he didn't have the time to stop properly do he ended up colliding with the other two boys. He gasped as a shot of pain ran through his body from his shoulder, and is vision went blank for a couple of seconds.

Thomas scored, and when Nick found himself Thomas was running towards him to hug him and thank for the good pass, Nick yelped and Thomas leaned away raising an eyebrow. Nick waved it away, not trusting his voice, he was sure it would fail on him; the rest of the team was already there to congratulate Thomas. Nick turned to the coach and who was gesturing for him to leave the field, Nick sighed relieved and rushed out of the field battling the tears of pain.

"Get him out!" Jeff pleaded, looking worried at Nick, gasping when the other two collided with Nick. When the stubborn brunet finally saw the coach calling him and was walking to them Jeff sighed relieved. "You fucking asshole!" Jeff mouthed when Nick was close enough to hear him.

Nick rolled his eyes at Jeff. What was he supposed to do? Leave in the middle of the game? Everyone knew he had at least to wait until the ball was out or something like that. The coach led him to the nurse that was outside of the field and she led him to the locker rooms where she would treat Nick's injury.

"Are you crazy?" Jeff followed Nick, trying to help him steady "You could have hurt yourself badly!" Jeff was sick worried about Nick and he had his face twisted in a hurt expression and Jeff's heart fell. "If I hadn't noticed you would be playing all the damn game!" Jeff might look angry but he was actually very concerned.

"Come on, Jeff, give me a rest." Nick whined, he was in too much pain to have to listen to Jeff right now. "I was going to leave after we scored." He muttered as the nurse made him lay down. "I'll be right back, take your shirt off." She said before disappearing to go get her first aid pack.

"But you could have hurt yourself!" he said a bit exasperated "You didn't have to," he said a bit more softly.

Nick took his shirt off hissing at the pain on his shoulder. "I did. Only me and Thomas were allowed to attack and score." Nick mumbled, lying down and trying to find a position where he could feel comfortable.

"Here, let me help you" Jeff helped Nick raise his arms, avoiding to look at Nick's body. He didn't need to be awkward right now "Whatever Nick, you scored beautifully, you didn't need to go through that." Jeff bit his lip.

Nick smiled. "Thank you, but I was kind of asking for it." Nick tried to shrug but quickly hissed as grabbed his shoulder at the pain.

The nurse came back. "Now, I need you to stay still." She warned him as she was close. Nick nodded and before he knew the nurse was with a hand on his shoulder and putting it back on its place. Nick hissed, but the pain was quickly replaced by relief. Nick sighed in relief and the nurse started wrapping his shoulder and chest in a white bandage. "You can't move it now." She informed. "And it's going to bruise."

Nick nodded again. When she was done she gave him some ice. "Now stay here for a while with the ice, I need to come back to the pitch." She said smiling softly before turning to Jeff. "Will you stay with him?" She asked.

Jeff nodded slightly and sat next to Nick in the stretcher, grabbing the ice from his hand and placing it softly over the bandages "Never do that again!" Jeff asked.

"Which part?" Nick asked grinning at Jeff trying to light up the mood. "Infuriate the biggest attacker of the opposite team or staying on the field after he dislocated my shoulder?" Nick rolled his eyes.

Jeff laughed "What did you say to him?"

"He asked me if I knew what he had been doing and I replied with 'loosing? failing?' or something like that, and then he said he had been doing my mum. I laughed and I said I found that impossible since she has good taste and she's across the ocean." Nick said with a grin.

Jeff rolled his eyes fondly "You're crazy pup!"

"I wasn't going to let him insult my mother!" Nick mocked shocked.

"I know! Of course not, but the first part, right after you scored!"

"That goal must be the one that felt better in my entire life..." Nick muttered rolling his eyes. "This team... They are all a bunch of jackasses..."

"I agree!" Jeff laughed and softly pressed the ice pack on Nick "But you don't get to say that again... I don't want you hurt again!"

Nick sighed as the pain was ending. "Okay, Jeff, but you know in soccer is kind of hard to stay untouched for a whole season. Hockey and lacrosse are much worse though." Nick looked up at Jeff and tried to contain the soft smile. Jeff was actually concerned with him.

"They are but if you say stuff like that don't be surprised to be hurt..." Jeff joked with a smile.

"He started!" Nick mumbled pouting childishly.

"Oh and you had to fight back?" Jeff mocked a childish voice, ruffling his hair "But really when the guy hit you even Trent shouted a bunch of swears!" he laughed "But you guys won!" He said cheerily.

Nick rolled his eyes at Jeff but with a grin on his face. "We still haven't... The game must be ending anytime..."

"Two nil?" Jeff snorted "You guys won!"

Nick smiled widely. "That's awesome!"

"And you were the hero!" Jeff smiled widely. "You and number 4 were amazing!"

"Thanks Jeff." Nick kept his smile on his face. "Now, I can't wait to see _you_ playing!" He grinned.

Jeff laughed "Don't worry, I'm not that violent" he winked.

Nick chuckled "Nice! Do you think I can go, now?" He asked after a while.

"I don't know... Want me to ask the nurse?"

"Please, I just want to come back to the room and sleep." Nick whined.

Jeff nodded and left the ice pack over Nicks shoulder. He walked through the locker rooms and found the nurse "Can I take him back to the dorm?" he pointed in the general direction of Dalton's locker room.

She apologized and walked them both back, saying she was going to give him a few painkillers. Jeff followed her and smiled when he got back to Nick "I can bring you back to the dorm."

Nick smiled waited patiently for Jeff. "Cool." He said smiling a bit and sitting up slowly.

Jeff helped Nick up.

"C'mon sweetheart you have to take these!" The nurse gave him a few pills.

Nick took them in his hand. "Okay, I'll take them as soon as I am in the room," he gave her a small nod.

"Take now before you forget!" Jeff nodded "If you fall asleep I'll carry you!" Jeff offered, helping Nick up.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'll take them in the room, where I have water." He said getting up with Jeff's help.

"They have water here!" Jeff rolled his eyes. When Nick was up, Jeff took off his tweed jacket and wrapped it around Nick's shoulders "Since you can't dress your shirt."

Nick smiled and clenched the jacket close "Thank you. And I swear, I'll take it there." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, c'mon puppy! And thanks!" Jeff turned to the nurse who just smiled and shoot them away.

"I know he'll be in good care" Jeff raised an eyebrow but helped Nick out of the locker room.

Nick thanked the nurse before he started walking out of there. His feet were fine, so he didn't actually have problems in walking but he was enjoying Jeff's proximity so he didn't say anything.

"How do you feel?" Jeff hugged Nick closer. He was super cold but Nick was half naked, sweaty in the night cold.

"I'm fine," Nick smiled a bit to him. "But you look cold... Let's move faster." He said, he was cold too. They needed to get to their room before they got sick.

"I'm okay!" Jeff smiled. He was cold but helping Nick, pulling the brunet closer to him, made him feel a bit warmer. He loved to help his friends "So... No congratulation sex,"

Nick laughed. "Sorry, darling, not today."

"Damn!" Jeff pretended he was really upset about it "I still think you just injured yourself so you wouldn't have to have sex with me," he sniffled softly, pulling Nick to the dorm. The campus was quiet. The game must have been finishing.

"Awn, don't think like that... I promise we'll have lots and lots of sex as soon as I am okay," Nick joked but spoke in a casual tone.

"Good!" Jeff laughed and opened the door of the dorm, letting Nick pass first before joining him at his side.

Nick walked to the bathroom to take the pills. He wished they wouldn't make him feel funny. Then he felt like taking a shower and wash off all the sweat, but he couldn't because of the bandage. He groaned softly as he came back to the room.

"You'll take a shower tomorrow... I'll help you re-do the bed if you want." Jeff offered, taking Nick pyjamas from his closet and giving him to him "Do you want me to help you putting on the shirt or you sleep like this?" Jeff asked softly.

"I can't dress anything right now, it'll hurt too much." Nick grumbled, his mind was turning into a bit of a blur.

"So you can undress and lay down?" Jeff asked, grabbing his things and heading to the bathroom "I can tuck you in if you need" he offered with a shy smile.

Nick nodded and laid down slowly pulling the covers over him. His body was becoming colder by the second but under the covers he would be fine.

Jeff quickly changed into some sweat pants and a wife beater and washed his face and teeth, throwing his clothes on a hanger in the bathroom before going into the room.

As the minutes passed, Nick thought he would be nice and warm again, but he wasn't, actually he was colder by the minute. He whined a bit.

"You up Nick?" he whispered. He was probably out already. He walked to Nick's bed and pulled the covers a bit more up "'Noite" he whispered. He liked to make Nick feel at home and saying those small things in his mother language made him feel a bit better, he hoped Nick didn't mind it though.

"I'm cold!" Nick whined, his face slightly buried on his pillow and sounding like a little kid, probably because of the painkillers that were making his head feel heavy.

"I'm gonna go fetch you a blanket," Jeff started to walk to the closet "Are you sure you don't want to put on a shirt?" Jeff asked.

"I can't! I can't move my arms up!" Nick said wanting to curl up because of the cold but he couldn't move.

Jeff came back with a huge navy blanket. He placed it over Nick gently not to hurt him "I can't help you if you're that cold..."

"Please cuddle me." Nick nearly begged starting to shake a little. It was a combination of everything, the painkillers, the temperature outside and the fact he had just got out of a football game.

"W-what?" Jeff wasn't sure he listened well. Nick was absolutely high on painkillers.

"Please, I'm so cold!" Nick whined trying to hug the covers but not even that helped.

"I can hurt you!" Jeff said, trying not to give in. He didn't trust himself sleeping in the same bed as Nick. He could have one of those dreams again.

"_Please_" Nick looked up at him with a puppy look, though his eyes were a little foggy, just like he felt inside.

"I don't wanna hurt you..."Jeff bit his lip. Jeff sighed and grabbed his phone from his desk and turned off the lights. He walked to Nick again and pulled the covers down so he could get in. He sat awkwardly at the edge "Y-you can lay the way it's more comfortable" he said, trying not to touch Nick.

Nick sighed and pulled Jeff down to lay on the bed before pulling him closer to him hugging him by his waist. Jeff's body quickly started warming Nick up and he smiled a bit.

Jeff lay a bit forcefully next to Nick. His body stiffened a bit when Nick hugged by his waist. He tried to wrap his arm around Nick, but he was scared about hurting him. So he stayed there. He was there for Nick to feel warm and comfortable, not him.

"You won't hurt me." Nick mumbled after a while, he just wanted to cuddle Jeff properly and sleep with him there. He also wanted Jeff comfortable and that wasn't going to happen if he stayed like that.

"Just tell me if I do..." He said softly, resettling in the bed, now being able to wrap an arm around Nick, still not apply a lot of pressure "Good night Nicky..." Jeff whispered, his hand moving to play with Nick's hair without him knowing why, but now with his fingers treading in Nick's soft hair, it felt nice.

Nick smiled a bit. "'Noite, pequeno esquilo." He said softly and yawned before burying his face on Jeff's neck and trying to sleep.

**[A/N: Night, little squirrel.]**

Jeff smiled "I hope that's a compliment" Jeff smiled and shivered softly when Nick buried his face in his neck. He had Wes falling asleep on him, drunken off his ass, but he never felt like that. He liked this feeling. He liked being close to him and protecting him. Maybe Nick has turned into his best friend. He didn't know how and when, but he didn't mind. He liked Nick a lot.

Nick fell into a deep dreamless sleep. But it was weird because even if he was deeply asleep he was aware of the arms around him and the warm body beside him.

Jeff couldn't sleep. Not when he had his arms around Nick and he was sleeping in his arms. He was so peaceful while sleeping that it was unbelievable that he was in pain. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

In his sleep Nick hugged Jeff slightly closer wanting more of his body warmth.

Jeff woke up with his phone buzzing. He groaned and moved his arm, since he was trapped by Nick. He flinched at the screen's light but opened Trent's text either way "I know Nick's in good hands now, but how is he?" Jeff yawned and typed "I was sleeping asshole! He's fine and we'll talk tomorrow. Love you asshole" he fell asleep again, tangling his legs with Nick's and snuggled to him, before he got a reply.

When Nick woke up it was noon, at first he tensed as he felt he wasn't alone in his bed. He opened one eye slowly and sighed relieved and relaxed again. He knew those blond locks. He was cuddling with Jeff. Wait what? _Cuddling_ with _Jeff_? What the hell was happening?

Jeff slept so well. He hadn't slept like that for ages. Hell, he never slept like that. He was warm and cosy.

Nick tried to review the past night, he hoped he hadn't done anything stupid, but then he remembered the game and the shoulder. No, with his shoulder like that it was impossible to do anything stupid, and it was Jeff, he knew Jeff didn't feel anything towards him. Nick snuggled closer to Jeff, it felt so good, so much better than when he cuddled with his ex-girlfriend.

Jeff woke up with a loud snore. He hated to wake up like that. It means he's getting a runny nose and he hated. He looked down and found Nick cuddled to him. Well, that was something he didn't mind waking up to everyday. And that was something he shouldn't be thinking about. "Morning Pup" Jeff groaned and yawned, trying not to move a lot so he didn't hurt Nick.

Nick felt Jeff's body tense a little and then he woke up with a snore. That was just adorable. "Morning Squirrel." Nick mumbled smiling a bit.

"So, does it hurt?" Jeff asked, rubbing his eyes "Are you still cold?"

"Now, I'm not moving so it doesn't hurt." Nick said. "And no, I'm not cold anymore." But I don't want you to move away neither. Nick added mentally.

"Uhm... Do you want to let me go or are you making up for the cuddles you didn't give me yesterday?" Jeff laughed sleepily and messing Nick's hair.

"I am making up for the cuddles..." Nick mumbled refusing to let Jeff go, he felt too good.

"I thought we broke up," Jeff smiled. It was so easy to joke with Nick, even in this compromising position.

"We're back together, deal with it." Nick mocked, a grin growing on his face.

"What if you cheat on me again? The dude that threw you down didn't want to get up from you" Jeff faked a sigh.

Nick chuckled. "Don't worry. I don't like him. He was too much of a gorilla."

"Good, I don't want my guy screwing with primates..." Jeff then burst into laugh shaking his head.

Nick laughed shaking a bit in Jeff's arms. "What about you though? I didn't like the way that nurse looked at you!" Nick bit his lip to not laugh.

"Kinky aren't we?" Jeff shook his head "She can look all she wants, I'm getting down with a male primate quicker than with a girl. Well not really because having sex with animals is wrong and disgusting. But you get my drift," Jeff's smiled grew when he felt Nick closer to him.

Nick laughed more and shook his head still chuckling.

"I'm tired!" half groaned half moaned as he yawned again "Sleeping with you on top of me is though"

"I'm sorry..." Nick looked up at him and blushed a little since their faces were just inches apart. But he didn't move away.

"I don't mind" Jeff smiled a toothy smile.

"Do you guys want to- WOW!" Thad opened the door and stared at the two boys. They were cuddled in Nick's bed, Jeff's arms around the brunet and their faces were inches apart, Nick blushing and Jeff smiling "I'm happy for you guys!" he winked before he close the door

"Thad! That's not- oh sorry did I hurt you?" Jeff had sat down up on the bed and brought Nick with him.

Nick was about to protest when Jeff sat up and he only had time to yelp and hiss. That hurt. "No, I'm fine." He said but his voice came out too high.

"I'm so sorry Nick! I didn't mean to!" Jeff touched every piece of Nick to check he was alright "It was Thad and I forgot about your shoulder and I'm so sorry!" he said, biting his lips.

Nick took a deep breath. "I'm fine." He said keeping his voice calm. "But... Well, that didn't help the rumours..." He said glancing at the door where their friend had just disappeared through.

"Thad knows there's nothing between us. Though I think we need to talk to him..." Jeff looked at the closed door "I'm sorry, I know it hurt. Just sorry. I keep hurting you..." Jeff bowed his head and bit his lip.

"It's okay, really, I'm fine." Nick said and pulled his legs out of the bed to get up. "It's not your fault; it was the stupid jackass that tackled me to the ground."

"Yeah but I didn't do any better right now..." he sighed and rubbed his face, still in bed.

Nick got up slowly and turned to Jeff "Don't worry, really, I am okay, I don't want you to worry." He smiled softly.

"It's hard when you hurt yourself and you keep playing!" Jeff half joked and got up too, running a hand through his hair and stretched his back.

Nick rolled his eyes "I'm going for a shower," He informed and walked slowly to the bathroom picking up his towel on his way.

"Are you able with the bandages? Want me to take them?" When Jeff turned to Nick, he had completely forgotten he was shirtless. He had fallen asleep with Nick in his arms. Shirtless. Jeff bit his lip and stretched his back again, just to look away from Nick's tanned body.

"Actually, yes, could you help me with them?" Nick stopped at the bathroom's door, he threw the towel inside and walked to Jeff. "I'm just afraid I'll hurt myself if I do it."

"Come here!" Jeff motioned for Nick to get closer. He met him halfway and gently started to unfold Nick's bandages. He unwrapped it around his arm and chest, trying not to hurt him, just like he had gently touched his scars before.

Nick smiled as Jeff finished. He had been so careful, Nick didn't feel anything. "Thank you," He smiled up at the blond, before walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"You're welcome," Jeff smiled back and turned around to head to the door. He had to find Thad and explain. He went to knock on his room but found it empty. He was about to go back to his room when he heard music coming from Wes'. He walked to there and opened the door "Morning guys!" He said and he turned to Thad. "We need to talk."

The brunet nodded with a smirk before getting up and following Jeff outside "Me and Nick aren't dating!" Jeff blurred out and Thad raised a brow.

"You two seemed cosy in his bed" he winked and Jeff smacked him on his arm.

"He was high on painkillers and he had to sleep without a shirt because of his shoulder and he was cold. He just asked me to warm him up!" Jeff said a bit exasperated "Stop making stuff up about us. It's annoying and it's making Nick uncomfortable... Please" he pleaded and Thad just nodded.

"I just thought. You two were so close. I'm sorry!" Thad smiled apologetically "But I think he really likes you Jeff. I'm being honest right now" He gave Jeff's shoulder a squeeze "And you do too. I think you'd be good for each other. He tells me he misses home and you can help him."

Jeff thought about it for a second "I can help but he doesn't like me... I have to go I have to put his bandages on," Jeff waved at Thad without another word and left the hallway.

Nick took a shower lingering under the hot spray of water. The nurse was right, his shoulder was in a dark shade of purple and yellow.

Nick washed himself slowly not wanting to move too fast and hurt himself. He stepped out and wrapped the towel around his waist. Always thinking about how good that night had felt, just sleeping that close to Jeff, cuddling with him, breathing his scent. Nick was completely struck on him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy wet hair before he stepped inside the room again.

Jeff walked into the room with Nick in a towel and his bruise still looked awful "I'm really tempted to touch it. It so colourful" he tried to joke.

Nick laughed but then his face turned dead serious "You touch it you die." He said trying to keep his face serious but the grin that started growing on his face would tell Jeff he was only joking.

Jeff gave a small laugh "It looks tempting... But I guess you don't want me to put back your bandages" He sighed dramatically.

"For that you are authorized to touch it." Nick nodded. "Maybe I should go to the nurse and get more painkillers." He wondered out loud.

"Is that a way to make me want to cuddle you?" Jeff raised a brow. If yes Jeff could give all the painkillers in the world to Nick. He was that great of a cuddler, even high. "It hurts a lot doesn't it?" he smiled sadly.

Nick chuckled and rolled his eyes. But yes it was one of the reasons, wait what? "Kind of..." He answered "But it would be nice to not feel it at all."

"I can go to the nurse" Jeff offered, pointing at the door "It will be quick but I can't promise cuddles since I have an essay to start for English," he shrugged.

Nick nodded "Alright, just help me with the bandages first? Please?"

"Sure," Jeff walked to Nick and picked up the bandages, asking for Nick just to move his arms a bit, so he put the bandages and don't touch skin more than the necessary amount. Place it around the shoulder was worse and as gentle as he tried to handle it he was sure he hurt Nick.

Nick shut his eyes closed as Jeff touched his shoulder put didn't whine, he didn't want Jeff to worry about him. "Thank you," He mumbled as Jeff moved away.

"It's okay, I'm here to help" he smiled at Nick. "I'm gonna get those pills" he said as he picked up a hoodie, not even noticing that one was Nick's. He put it on and put in his converse "See you in a bit" he smiled as he got out of the room.

Nick smiled fondly as Jeff put his hoodie on. It looked good on him. "See ya," He said before drying himself and dressing himself slowly, not able to put a shirt on, once again.

Jeff walked through the Dalton's hallways calmly, towards the nurse office in the main building. He only noticed the hoodie he was wearing wasn't his because he kept pulling his sleeves down, but if he thought about it, Nick's smell was all over it.

Nick crawled under the covers trying to not get cold since Jeff wouldn't cuddle him this time, which was a shame. Nick shook his head. He had to stop with that.

The nurse asked how Nick was doing. He said he was better but he still needed painkillers. The nurse understood and gave them to Jeff. She also warned that Nick could get a bit clingy to which Jeff replied "I know," he said good afternoon and left, going back to the dorm, snuggling inside the warm hoodie.

Nick waited for Jeff patiently, not daring to move or it would hurt.

"I'm back," Jeff announced, shaking the bottle of pills.

"Nice," Nick sat up slowly and reached for the bottle of water he had on his night stand.

Jeff walked to Nick, explain the instructions "Two pills a day. She says to take them before you go to bed but if you have a lot of pain you can have one by lunch time... Which is now. Are you hungry?" Jeff asked as he gave the pills to Nick.

Nick thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Yes, I am." He said "Do we have anything here?" He asked looking up at Jeff.

"Probably" Jeff looked around and ended up finding a sandwich somewhere in his desk. He wondered where that came from. He gave it to Nick "It's better for you to sleep. Do you want an extra blanket to wrap around you?" Jeff asked sweetly.

Nick grabbed the sandwich and unwrapped it. "I'll get it." He said taking a bite from the sandwich. "And what about you? Aren't you hungry?" He asked concerned. Jeff was so focused on Nick he was overlooking himself.

"Lay down!" He ordered "The nurse said you couldn't move much!" he took another blanket and walked back to Nick "I'm okay, don't worry" he said with a smile on his lips as he wrapped it around Nick's shoulders.

"Jeff, I dislocated my shoulder, I did not have a car accident or something like that! I feel like a burden," Nick mumbled pouting a little.

"You're never a burden I don't mind!" Jeff rolled his eyes and sat on the chair, looking at Nick "But you're hurt and you need someone to help you at least..." he shrugged.

Nick smiled at Jeff. "Thank you," He said softly. "Do you think I should take them now or later?" He asked.

"Take one now so you can be out until dinner. Just don't forget we have classes tomorrow," Jeff warned

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I won't forget." He said and reached for the bottle with the pills and took one, pushing it down his throat with the help of the water.

"I'm gonna start to write the essay, but if you need anything just ask!" Jeff said again before turning to turn on his computer.

"Okay." Nick mumbled and hugged his pillow close cuddling slightly.

* * *

**So did you like it?**

**Review it please? We'd appreciate a lot if you did! :D **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! -heart-**

**See you on the next chapter! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, hello! :)**

**Here we are to bring you a new chapter! :P**

**We hope you like it! :D**

**(Neither of us owns Glee)**

* * *

Jeff tried to focus on his essay, but it was hard when Nick was right there and the blond could have an excuse to cuddle with him. He sighed and rubbed his face, trying to focus.

The painkillers were making Nick colder, he hugged the pillow closer but it was useless, the pillow didn't have heat itself. Nick whined softly.

Jeff turned when Nick made a noise "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Nick knew Jeff was studying and he needed to so he curled up a little and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." He mumbled.

Jeff bit his lower lip "You sure? Can I get you anything?" he asked.

_You could get your ass over here_, Nick thought. "No, I'm fine, seriously." He said instead.

"Okay, if you need anything just ask," Jeff turned back to his essay, which he was already tired of.

Nick couldn't just ask for him to cuddle him, right? Right. He sighed and buried his face on the pillow, he just needed Jeff there now.

Jeff got tired and hungry after a while. He got up and tried not to make a noise as he closed the door. The kitchen was empty. Maybe it was because it was 3 p.m. and everyone was either resting or studying for exams. Jeff made an omelette and ate it quickly, before coming back to the dorm.

Nick started shivering lightly and tried to clench the covers closer to him just trying to heat up his cold body.

When Jeff got in the room and saw Nick shivering, he felt bad. He could take a break from the essay right? Just until Nick falls asleep and is warm right? He took out the hoodie that belonged to Nick and threw off his shoes before heading to Nick's bed "Move that pillow aside," Jeff joked as he raised the covers "The real thing is here."

Nick looked up at Jeff and a smile grew on his face. He quickly let go the pillow and moved a little to the side so Jeff could lie beside him.

"Things I do for you..." Jeff teased and laid flat on the bed, pulling Nick closer to him. He was a bit sweaty and extremely cold.

As Jeff was beside him Nick quickly moved closer to him and hugged him by his waist humming softly. "You're so warm." He smiled.

Jeff smiled "That's the point. Now go to sleep" Jeff said gently, playing with Nick's brown hair.

"What about your essay?" Nick asked moving slightly closer to Jeff burying his face on Jeff's neck inhaling deeply.

"It can wait a bit" Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's body, pulling him closer "I don't want you suffering from hypothermia on my watch."

Nick chuckled lightly and yawned. He felt so much better now, cuddling Jeff was one of the best things ever. He was just so warm and cosy. It was like the warmth opened doors to the sleepiness, now Nick could sleep.

"Go to sleep pup" Jeff said sweetly, sighing to himself. He loved to do this. Be close to Nick, helping him.

Nick nodded lightly and let himself drift into a light sleep, though it still took him a while to fall asleep, but it was okay because that way he would be more time cuddled to Jeff.

Jeff hummed a soft melody under his breath, hoping Nick would fall asleep faster. He did, fifteen minutes later and Jeff had a hard time trying to leave Nick. He was so cosy but he had to do that damn essay. He wanted the holidays so bad now. He tried to place Nick back on the bed, trying not to wake him up. He placed the pillow back into his arms and tucked the covers tight around him. He kissed Nick's cold forehead and went back to his essay, dressing the hoodie back. He focused and got on with the work.

Nick whined softly in his sleep as he felt he was losing his source of warmth and hugged the pillow close like that would help. Once again he wasn't dreaming but he was aware of what was going on around him.

Jeff was able to get the introduction and the first topic covered in an hour and he was sick of typing. He hated to write for English so much that he went to facebook a bit, liking some posts and answering others.

Nick woke up after a while and noticed right away the missing blond beside him, but he was probably studying so Nick didn't say anything even though he missed his warmth and cuddles. It didn't feel good to wake up with Jeff missing by his side.

"Ughhh I hate this!" Jeff groaned and closed his facebook, staring at the background full of warblers in last year's Regionals.

"Can I help?" Nick mumbled sleepily.

Jeff jumped a bit and turned to Nick "You're up..." he smiled and shrugged "Nothing I can't handle, thank you,"

"Alright." Nick mumbled and hugged the pillow close. "But if you need, I'm here..."

"Doesn't seem you're leaving anytime soon" Jeff laughed at Nick's cuteness "Same goes back to you" Jeff smiled and turned back to his essay feeling a bit better about doing it, with some energy he didn't had before.

Nick yawned and nodded before falling asleep again, not so comfortable or warm like he would be if he was cuddling Jeff.

By dinner time Jeff was half way into the essay and he was happy. He could easily finish it during the week before the due date Friday. He turned back and found Nick sleeping again. He got up and laid next to Nick above the covers, stomach down. He didn't want to wake him, but Nick needed to heat up or he would only get worse "Nick?" he whispered softly, trying not to scare the sleeping boy.

"Hmm?" Nick hummed still half asleep. He could feel Jeff lying down beside him so he smiled a little and moved closer just to understand he was above the covers, he whined softly.

"You need to eat sleepy head." Jeff said with a smile.

"No," Nick pouted and pulled the covers over his head, he was hungry but he didn't want to get up.

"C'mon or you'll get worse!" Jeff sat down crossed legged and shook Nick a bit.

Nick whined. "Okay," He mumbled after a while and sat up, his head spinning lightly due to the lack of sugar in his blood and the fact he spent the whole day in bed.

Jeff helped him up when he saw him a bit disoriented "You have to move or tomorrow I'll have to carry you around" Jeff smiled softly and placed his arm around Nick's body "Can you get up?"

Nick nodded but that just made his head spin more, he grabbed his head with one hand trying to make it steady. "Yeah, I can get up." He mumbled in case Jeff didn't see his nod.

"You don't look good...Want a bit of water?" Jeff offered, leaning back to grab the bottle that was resting in the night stand, not letting go off Nick. He didn't want him falling or fainting.

"I'm fine. My head is just spinning a little." He muttered sliding his legs off the bed slowly, careful to keep steady.

"Drink!" he offered the bottle and sat next to Nick, letting go off him.

Nick sighed and took the bottle of water out of Jeff's hand to drink it slowly, only then realising how dry his throat actually was.

"Do you want to go downstairs or you want me to bring you something?"Jeff asked, getting up.

"No, I'll go downstairs." Nick said putting the bottle down and cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. "I need to walk a bit." He got up.

"You need to dress though..." Jeff laughed "Even though some of the guys wouldn't mind" He winked and pointed to the hoodie he was wearing "This one is already warm,"

"I can't put a hoodie on." Nick said stumbling to the closet pulling a jacket out and putting it on slowly so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Of course," Jeff nodded to himself and put on his shoes. He was probably acting like a mother chicken to Nick and he probably didn't like it. Jeff sighed and laced the shoes before getting up.

Nick put a pair of sneakers on and walked to the door. "Let's go?" He smiled softly.

"Sure" Jeff smiled a bit and followed Nick.

Nick opened the door and held it for Jeff. He let him pass first before he stepped out. "Kitchen or cafeteria?" He asked.

"You decide" Jeff motioned for Nick to lead the way "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling fine, actually." Nick said. "Let's go to the cafeteria then, I need to eat real food and I am not in the mood for cooking." He mumbled.

"Really? You were whining for drugs a while back," Jeff joked and put his hands on the pocket of the hoodie.

"I'm not one hundred per cent fine, but I will be." Nick shrugged and hissed softly as it hurt. Stupid move.

"It will get better in no time. You'll just get a cool purple bruise" He smiled apologetically.

"It could have been worse... I broke my leg once." Nick said remembering the game when that had happened.

"Really? Did it hurt?" Jeff asked curious. He had only broken his wrist twice.

"Yeah, a lot more than the shoulder." Nick said opening the door for the gardens gesturing for Jeff to pass first.

"I should be the one opening doors for you!"Jeff held it outside so Nick didn't had to push his strength.

"I don't like to feel completely useless..." Nick said stepping outside and hugging himself as the cold quickly hit him, freezing his nose almost immediately.

Jeff bit his lip when he saw Nick hugging himself. He was with only a jacket and he was obviously cold. He took a step towards Nick, still not very close. Just hoping it was okay and a bit warmer.

"How is this freaking cold?" Nick mumbled hugging himself.

"It isn't..." Jeff laughed "You're not used to it..."

"I don't like it." Nick pouted, if it the weather was going to be even colder Nick wouldn't last the Winter for sure.

"You have to suck it up" Jeff nudged Nick gently "Aren't you excited for the snow?" Jeff asked cheerfully.

"That means more cold!" Nick whined.

"I means fun pup!" Jeff laughed "It's fun, its white and cold and staying inside feels better,"

Nick sighed. "We'll see, but I doubt I'll like it much or at all!" Nick was about to shrug but remembered himself it wasn't a good idea, so he didn't.

"You'll see you will love it! We just need you to find more blankets or I guess we have to put or beds together because I'm not going to sleep on that tiny bed of yours" He joked, but he didn't mind sharing a bed with Nick. He was cosy.

Nick smiled, that was an idea he wouldn't mind at all, he would even move the bed himself if he needed to. "Okay, I'll try to have fun." He rolled his eyes.

"Cool!" he smiled as he opened the door for Nick "My hurt sir..."he motioned inside.

Nick rolled his eyes again, and stepped inside the warm building. "Much better." He muttered rubbing his cold nose.

Jeff rolled his eyes "I wonder what it's like in Portugal if a bit of cold makes you like that!" Jeff controlled a snort.

"I have problems in the winter with the cold, but the worse I get there is 10 degrees or something like that! Here there's like 5 and it's not the worst!" Nick whined.

"You know 5 degrees here is like minus 20 Celsius... Right?" Jeff joked "But if our winters were always like that..." he sighed

"No, I was speaking in Celsius, actually." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Oh..." Jeff shrugged with a smile "I got the idea though..."

They arrived to the cafeteria and Nick opened the door holding it for Jeff.

Jeff laughed and passed by Nick "Stop opening doors you're gonna hurt yourself," Jeff smiled and winked.

"I have two arms, I can easily use the one that is not hurt," Nick grinned and stepped inside the cafeteria and walked towards the small line for the food.

"Still... But thank you. Normally the guys just open the doors to themselves" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I don't see what is the problem of holding the door to someone else..." Nick said almost shrugging again.

"Chivalry is dead" Jeff rolled his eyes "And good manners. We're all richie kids but we only act rich with our parents. Especially the high class ones." Jeff leaned into the wall, waiting for the line to continue.

"That's sadly true." Nick nodded.

Jeff rolled his eyes at nothing and grabbed a tray and a plate of food, then waiting for Nick "Wanna balance a tray on one hand,"

"I didn't lose my hand, I just hurt my shoulder," Nick mocked. "I think I can take the tray on both hands."

"But ask me to take it if it hurts. Don't be stubborn" He smiled.

"You should know by now that I am very stubborn. But okay, I'll tell you," Nick smiled and asked for the day's dish and a coke, he needed something that would wake him up a little.

"I know! You played a good 10 minutes with your shoulder dislocated!" Jeff rolled his eyes "But this time be honest!" Jeff asked.

Nick chuckled. "Okay, don't worry I am fine." Nick said and grabbed his tray and waited for Jeff. It didn't hurt much to do that so he wouldn't bother Jeff with it.

"Hey isn't that the team captain waving over there?" Jeff pointed to a guy a few tables away from the one he was placing the tray on, in the end of the warbler one.

Nick looked over his shoulder to him and put the tray down to wave at him. "Yup, it's him." Nick said and Thomas got up and walked towards them.

"He's coming over!" Jeff warned as he sat down. He looked up at the guy who seemed the typical jock but only nicer.

Nick nodded. "Hey!" Thomas said as he was close enough and sat at an empty chair in front of Jeff. "How are you, Nick? Coach told us about the shoulder." He pointed.

"Oh, I'm fine." Nick waved it away. "Thomas, this is Jeff. Jeff, this Thomas." Nick said pointing from one to another. Thomas extended a hand to Jeff smiling.

"Hi" Jeff smiled back and shook Thomas' hand "Pleasure to meet you. I haven't seen you around before," He said, retreating his hand from Thomas' warm one.

"Pleasure is all mine," Thomas kept smiling. "But you know I am a discrete guy." He shrugged.

"He's so stubborn," Jeff pointed at Nick. "He said he needed to score again, even if he was hurt." He rolled his eyes fondly at Nick.

Thomas chuckled and Nick rolled his eyes. "I was not going to let them win!" Nick said "I refused."

"Well, that second goal was what made us win after all… They scored after you left the field." Thomas explained and Nick nodded.

"Still, I'm pretty sure you'd do the job, Nick didn't have to hurt himself that much. The bruise is purple and he can't even dress a shirt." Jeff sighed and shrugged, eating a bit. "But you two were amazing. Amazing field chemistry, it's hard to look away." Jeff smiled at Thomas.

Thomas rose an eyebrow at Nick "You shouldn't have stayed then…" He said.

"Oh come on, it's not _that_ bad!" Nick mumbled and looked down at the table. "It hurts as much as it would hurt if I had left right away."

Jeff rolled his eyes "That's Nick, too stubborn to make a deal out of anything…" Jeff sighed with a smile "So have you been playing for long?" Jeff turned to Thomas with a wide smile. The guy was really nice. They could be friends easily.

"I've been playing for five years now. What about you? Any sport?" He asked curiously. Nick smiled, it was nice to see his friends getting along.

"Hockey and lacrosse!"Jeff said cheerily "I'm on both teams actually!" he shrugged like it was nothing.

"That's awesome! I've tried lacrosse once... I ended up with a black eye." Thomas chuckled. "But it's awesome that you can keep up with two teams!"

Jeff shrugged proudly "And Warbler practice. I'm just that awesome!" Jeff joked with a smile "Oh I'm sorry, guess you can't handle sports with sticks. But you do amazing in soccer so don't worry."

"Yeah, I guess I am better with balls." Thomas chuckled. "So, you also sing? What can't you do?!" Thomas joked grinning.

From his seat Nick observed both boys. He didn't quite like the way Thomas was looking at Jeff but he decided it was just his mind. They had just met, there was no need to be paranoid, and it was not like Nick had something with Jeff.

Jeff almost choked on his drink. He didn't mean it that way! But he laughed softly and shrugged "Play soccer and name countries. Yeah, I love to sing and dance!" he smiled "Nick also sings. I kinda made him audition" he grinned at Nick.

"Yeah, against my will!" Nick mocked smiling at Jeff. "But thanks anyway."

Thomas laughed. "I kinda already knew he sings... I mean, me and the whole team. We enjoy hearing him sing when he thinks nobody's listening!" He laughed.

"Wait, what?" Nick looked at him. "But I sing so quietly!"

"I know what you mean" Jeff nodded "Even with the water running I can hear him singing like he was next to me" he turned to Nick "I don't mind at all so don't worry" he smiled.

"That's it, I am _not_ going to sing again!" Nick said and leaned back on his chair crossing his arms over his chest with difficulty.

Thomas simply rolled his eyes grinning and turned to Jeff again. "So, you think you could teach me a bit of hockey since I didn't succeed at lacrosse?" He asked Jeff with that same look Nick didn't like.

"Don't say that Nicky!" Jeff pouted a bit before turning to Thomas "Sure! Just drop by the ring after a practice, I don't mind staying a bit longer" Jeff grinned and nodded.

"Nice! When are your practices?" He asked excitedly.

"Wednesday and Thursday at 7" Jeff informed with a smile "I'm gonna be expecting you!" he warned playfully.

"Next Wednesday then! I'll be there!" Thomas nodded and smiled. "Well, I have to go, but it was very nice to meet you, Jeff!" He kept smiling. "I'll see you on Wednesday!" He winked. "And I'll see you tomorrow, Nick." He said waving at them both before leaving.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Nick mumbled and threw knifes at the back of Thomas head mentally. Whatever he was planning, Nick didn't like it.

Jeff blushed ever so lightly and waved "Nice to meet you too. See you Wednesday" he smiled brightly before turning to Nick "He's so nice!"

"Yeah," Nick said shortly sipping his coke.

Jeff raised a brow but continued to eat "I was expecting him to a cocky asshole but he's really friendly!" Jeff nodded "I like him"

Nick nodded and put a forkful of food inside his mouth so he didn't have to speak. Why was he like that? He knew he didn't have a chance with Jeff, he knew Jeff didn't like him. They didn't have a relationship so Jeff could do whatever he wanted! But that only made Nick sick. He pushed his tray away and grabbed only his coke.

"Hey what's the matter?" Jeff asked softly, watching Nick push the tray away "Is it the painkillers?" he asked concerned. Nick was acting weird. He probably was tired and wanted to go back to the dorm.

"I shouldn't have eaten so much now, I am a bit sick." Nick mumbled "But I'll be fine." He lied. The idea of Jeff not liking him was sad, but the idea of him dating another person was sickening.

"I'm finishing here, do you want to go back to the dorm?" He pointed at the almost empty plate in front of him. "Do you..." Jeff sighed a bit. "Do you think he's into guys?" he half whispered, but curiosity was heard half a mile away.

"You don't have to come, just because I do..." Nick mumbled and then froze. What should he say now? He knew Thomas was gay, but should he tell Jeff? Nick wondered for a few seconds. He couldn't lie to Jeff, he decided. "He's gay." He said quietly trying to keep his rage to himself. He had been there for two month now, and then Thomas appears and ten minutes after Jeff is interested in him?!

"I don't mind" Jeff smiled and then his smiled just grew wider "Nice...cool!" he nodded to himself and quickly ate his food, then getting up "Ready?"

"Yeah," Nick mumbled and got up pulling his hood up to hide his face, that was showing signs of annoyance and a hint of sadness.

"Cold already?" Jeff laughed slightly and opened the door so Nick could pass. This time he wouldn't let Nick open any doors, he was visibly tired "Does he have a boyfriend? Not that I really care or anything but yeah..." Jeff bit his lip and shrugged. Thomas was really nice and if anything happened or if Jeff started to like him he'd like to know if he had a boyfriend.

"Yes," Nick said, it was sort of true anyway. Then he hugged himself just wanting to turn his back from Jeff and walk away. "As far as I know, no he doesn't." Nick said so quietly he asked himself if Jeff heard, why couldn't he just lie to him and say Thomas had a boyfriend? Because Jeff could find the true and because lying wasn't for Nick. He hated to lie.

Jeff took a step closer to Nick, trying to once again, making the brunet warmer. He opened the door for outside as he heard Nick. So Thomas didn't have a boyfriend? Jeff could take a lot of time in trying to figure why he didn't, but he didn't want to bother Nick with that. He was actually really good looking, like Nick, but only in a more American way, so a guy like that in a school like Dalton wasn't supposed to be single.

Nick walked in a quick pace to the room he just wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible and forget what had just happened. Why was he reacting like that? Jeff was just a small crush! He was overreacting! He needed to stop and put his act together.

Jeff tried to company Nick, but he was walking to fast "The bed isn't going anywhere!" Jeff smiled and followed a bit behind. Nick was acting a bit strange but Jeff decided not to look too deep into it. It was probably just the meds.

Nick sighed and walked a bit slower. It wasn't Jeff's fault. Nick just wasn't good enough for him.

Jeff smiled a bit when Nick slowed down "Why are you in such a hurry?" they were actually by the dorm building and Jeff just opened the door

Nick shrugged and hissed quietly. "I just want to go to sleep." He said and stepped inside. "Thanks."

"Does it still hurt?" Jeff pointed at his shoulder.

"If I move it too suddenly, yes." Nick said looking down at his feet.

Jeff bit his lip "It will get better in no time, don't worry!" Jeff tried to cheer Nick up a bit.

"Yeah, whatever." Nick said slightly coldly. He couldn't care less about his shoulder now.

Jeff raised a brow. Why was Nick being cold at him? What had he done? Jeff sighed. He knew the brunet would grow tired of Jeff being too protective of him "Sorry..." Jeff whispered to himself.

Nick barely got what Jeff said. "Sorry for what?" He asked. Jeff couldn't know about his crush right?

"For being all over you. I'm just too protective of my friends and I get annoying sometimes" Jeff shrugged and looked down at his feet as he walked down the hallways.

Nick turned his head to Jeff with an eyebrow raised. "I-I am not mad at you. I don't think you're annoying, at all!"

"You were acting a bit strange... I just thought..." Jeff trailed off.

"I just need to rest, I'm sorry if I made you think like that." Nick said starting to feel bad. How could Jeff even think he was annoying when Nick has been a whining baby the past twenty four hours or so.

"Oh.. really?" Jeff lifted his gaze to Nick "Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, as I said I am just tired." Nick lied lowering his eyes to the floor again.

"Really? You look weird..." Jeff knew something was wrong, Nick normally didn't act like that "Sorry, I'm doing it again"

"Don't worry, really, I just need a bit of sleep and then I'll be fine." Or at least I'll be if you forget Thomas, he thought.

"Okay..." Jeff nodded and opened the door of his room, entering before Nick "I'll let you sleep then"

Nick could see he was ruining everything. Jeff was just his friend, Nick didn't have excuses to feel like that, they weren't together as a couple. But it hurt. It hurt to know he wasn't good enough for Jeff.

Nick stepped inside the room nodding and walked to his bed taking his shoes and jacket off. He put the shoes under the bed and threw the jacket to his chair, before reaching for a painkiller and swallowing it with the water's help, that way he would fall asleep faster. He slid inside the covers and tried to make himself comfortable.

Jeff looked down at himself, finding Nick's hoodie with him. He shrugged and took of his shoes and walked to his bed, watching Nick crawl under the covers. Jeff just laid on top of his bed and looked at Nick "Are you warm enough?" he asked gently.

"For now..." Nick mumbled. He did want to cuddle Jeff but now he didn't know if Jeff would want to do it with him.

Jeff gave a soft laugh "Okay, if you need me, you can just ask. Though I believe, because of the painkillers, you'll be begging for it later" Jeff stopped and rubbed his face. He's tired and his mind is going to the gutter "Whining, I mean" he gave a trying smile.

Nick giggled, he could feel the painkiller striking. "I wouldn't have noticed if you didn't correct yourself."

Jeff rolled his eyes fondling "And then I'm the one who has a dirty mind,"

Nick chuckled. "I wasn't the one who said it!"

"You know what I mean" Jeff laughed and turned to Nick fully, smiling.

Nick smiled back, his brain already a bit of a blur. "I'm getting cold." He mumbled and pulled the cover slightly up.

"Is that your smug way to say 'come snuggle'?" Jeff laughed and shook his head, burying himself a bit more in Nick's hoodie.

"Yes," Nick hid his face a little behind the covers.

Jeff chuckled and shook his head "I need to check the pill bottle. I don't think it says takers get too clingy and childlike cute" Jeff sat on his bed and crossed his legs, smiling at Nick's figure under the covers.

Nick whined a little. "Then let me here to freeze by myself!" He pouted still not showing his face to Jeff.

Jeff rolled his eyes fondly and got up, walking the distance between their beds and sitting next to Nick "Just because I don't want you getting hypothermia!" He laughed and hugged Nick over the covers "I'm not hurting you, right?"

"No, you aren't." Nick mumbled and snuggled closer to Jeff.

Jeff buried his face against the cover, probably where Nick's back was "Have I said that you're really comfy?"

"No, I think it's the first time you say it." Nick mumbled.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick a bit tighter "You are..."

"Thanks," Nick smiled to himself.

"This isn't weird right?" Jeff asked, trying. He had been thinking about this cuddling and he didn't know if guys do it. Thad and Trent didn't and they were best friends for at least 5 years. Jeff has known Nick for 2 months. Yet, it felt so good that he tried not to overreact about it, but he still wanted to know what Nick thought.

"For me it isn't..." Nick said peaking his head out of the covers and looked at Jeff. "Is it weird for you?" He asked, hoping Jeff would give him a negative answer.

Jeff looked at Nick with a small smile "If you're fine with it, no, it isn't weird" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Cool." Nick smiled. "Because you are a great cuddler."

Jeff smiled and hugged Nick a bit closer "I know, I know" he said a bit cockily.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Nick informed yawning.

Jeff nodded and sat down again, before stretching his back and getting up to walk to his bed again.

Nick pulled the covers a little up again and closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"G'night" Jeff crawled under his covers and turned off the light "Noite"

"Noite," He mumbled before drifting to a light sleep.

Nick woke up the following day not knowing very well what he was feeling, he remembered the conversation with Thomas, and that made him slightly sick, but at the same time he remember how nice Jeff had been with him and that brought a smile to his lips.

Wednesday arrived in a flash, Nick tried to keep Jeff and what he could feel towards Thomas away from his thoughts, he knew if he let himself think of it he would feel bad and he wouldn't pay attention to his classes, and he needed to pay attention.

His shoulder was much better it was just in a faint shade of purple and it barely hurt.

It was Wednesday's lunch hour and Nick was alone with Thad at the table after everyone was gone, their Spanish teacher had informed they wouldn't have that day's class so they decided to stay in the cafeteria for longer.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed, and it would mean really much if you reviewed this story for us! It's our first co-story and we'd love to know what you think!**

**See you on the next chapter! :D**

**We niff you aaaall! :3**


End file.
